Another Dawn Breaks
by marycatherinehayes
Summary: My Name is Renesmee Carli Cullen-Black and my life started 53 years ago I was sentenced to death by the  Volturi and now my children suffer the same  fate, follow me through our lives to the fight that can either end us or make us stronger.
1. Prologue

Another Dawn Breaks

Prologue

RPOV

November 2059

Fifty-three years after that fateful day in the baseball clearing when my whole family nearly lost their immortal lives because of me Renesmee Carli Cullen-Black, I discovered the inevitable was about to happen.

They walked towards us in perfect synchronisation the same as last time. With my infallible memory I remembered the last time when I was only a few months old, the first time I ever saw them. I clung to my mother my hands gripped as tight as possible as if I was holding onto dear life, in a way I was. Now my children were doing the same. My husband Jacob standing next to me in his human form gripping my hand and holding in his other arm our four day old son William Edward Masen Cullen-Black . Next to my husband my father, grandpa Carlisle and my two favourite uncles were crouched in a protective stance ready to fight at a split seconds notice. My mother was stood on my other side and my twin daughters stood in between us-they were born twenty years ago, but like me they had reached full maturity at the age of seven so they looked like teenagers-Alicia Rose Marie Cullen-Black and Sarah Elizabeth Isabella Cullen-Black, holding each others hand, my hand on Alicia's shoulder projecting to them both at the same time that it would be alright. Next to my mom stood the matriach of our family my grandma Esme for whom I am partly named and my two favourite aunts were all in the same protective position as the rest of my family ready to fight.

All of them, my whole family and all of our friends stood ready to fight for my children their nieces and nephew, grandchildren and great grandchildren. Stood ready fiercly facing forwards towards them. The Volturi.

"_**Dad, why are they here?"**_ I thought mentally to my father,from whom I had inherited my telepathic ability. Over the years my supernatural ability had grown, and I was now able to hear the thoughts of my father although everyone else was silent to me unless I touched them then I was able to hear their thoughts. Grandpa Carlise had yet another theory about this, after much research that it was another way of flipping the abilities of my mom and dad together.

"_**I don't know Renesmee I can't hear them, they have new guard members blocking me." **_My father thought frustratedly.

Behind us stood 36 vampires from different covens around the world, Ireland, Denali, Russian and Amazon to name but a few and all the Quiluete wolves apart from the two youngest who had stayed on the Reservation guarding La Push.

They stopped about twenty feet infront of us. Aro took a step forwards. A sight that I remembered only two well, considering I still had nightmares about it fifty-three years later. He opened his arms wide and spoke in a musical voice 'Carlisle, my old friend what a long time it has been. My dear friend, how nice it is that you came to meete us, what your families and friends death so close upon us. A snarl wripped through the whole two lines of vampires and wolves, and within minutes the fighting had begun.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

RPOV

Thirty Years Earlier

September 2029

I was sitting in the main living room in the big house watching the television and waiting for Jacob to come home from the garage in La Push. We had come back to Forks three years ago all of our friends couldn't understand why we kept coming back to Forks the rainy cloudy haven that we loved so much. We kept coming back because this was the only place in the world where we felt truly at home, plus I missed the place were I had spent the first years of my life. I am Renesmee Cullen-Black and I am a human-vampire hybrid, my mother fell in love with and married a vampire my excruciatingly beautiful father Edward Cullen and when they were on their honeymoon on Isle Esme a lone island in the South Pacific they conceived me, a thing that nobody had expected to happen. The pregnancy was like no other, the forty week gestation period was over in just four weeks, and my mom actually died when she gave birth to me via a vampire C-Section my dad's venom was the only thing that saved her, and it turned her into a vampire. And so my life as a human-vampire hybrid began. When I was less than half and hour old Jacob my Qileute Alpha wolf imprinted on me and he was destined to be my soul mate, we married when I was sixteen years old, in body but my mind was around the age of an adult as I was fully matured by the age of seven years old. It is very confusing if you don't understand my life but I do so I don't get confused about things like this.

Anyway back to now I am sitting here waiting for my husband to come home from the garage in La Push, and watching some stupid television programme about celebrities wanting to get out of the jungle,- but to be honest why would they want to get out of the jungle in Australia because if you really know a place you can see how beautiful it is-while my grandma Esme is in the kitchen cooking up a storm for all of the wolves that are coming back to the house with Jacob.

Jacob and I were living in a house on the treaty line between Cullen land and La Push land directly in the middle of the two, so that way their was no problems with the treaty between my family and the Quileute people, even though the treaty had been dead for a good few years, as I was now married to a tribal elder and the alpha wolf. The Volturi didn't know that I had married Jacob because we had kept it from them, but we did receive some strange packages a few days before the wedding, and from the wrappings and the style of the packages and what was inside them I had a strange feeling that someone from the guard was watching our every move. That was one of the reasons why I didn't want to start a family. I mean none of us know whether Jacob and I will be able to have children or not, but we can always hope can't we.

Anyway were was I, oh yes that was it I start to rant sometimes and get off track of what I am supposed to be saying, I think I take after my mom to much in some ways, apparently she used to be like that when she was human. So I am sitting here and I smell and hear my aunt Alice literally screeching to a halt outside the house. She came running in just a little faster than normal human speed and started talking ten to the dozen about a vision she has just had.

'Nessie, oh my' she started to babble quickly. 'Nessie, where is Jacob I need you both here to hear this its really important.'She finished.

'He's not back yet why?' I asked her with a very shocked look on my face, or what I thought was a shocked look.

Aunt Alice looked at me and started laughing in her beautiful musical laughter 'Nessie that look on your face is comical, you really need to look in a mirror right now'

I stood up and went over to the wall separating us from the dining room, looked in the mirror and started laughing in my own musical way when I saw the look on my face.

'What do you want to talk to Jacob and I about anyway?' I asked her turning around to face her.

'Oh no reason, I just really need to speak to you both, is he on his way back yet, or is he going straight to your house?' She asked me.

'He's coming here for dinner, apparently the pack picked up a strange scent last night and he needs to talk to dad about it, so he dropped me off here this morning and said he'd pick me up tonight. I have been here all day Aunt Alice didn't you know.'

'No I didn't I have been here have I, I started at the community college in Port Angeles doing fashion and design again today, I want to see if the fashions have changed in the college since the last time I was there but until no nothing has changed, I don't think I will even carry it on.' She finished sitting on the love seat in the corner of the room, looking intently at me, like she had a secret to be kept but was busting to tell it.

A car screeched outside, and my nose picked up a woody earthy scent, 'He's back' We heard a voice from upstairs, 'I hate that dog smell.' My Aunt Rose came dancing down the stairs.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett had not long come back from yet another honeymoon in the Amazon Jungle they had visited with Zafrina and her sisters who had given her a wonderful Amazonian Carving to hang on the wall of our new home on the treaty line. When I was a child I had developed a very good friendship with our Amazonian friends Zafrina especially because her gift was similar to mine, she could block your senses and in your mind show you amazing pictures and places it was a good defence to have in a battle you could show the enemy horrible pictures and make them think that they are under attack before you even attack them the enemy could be putty in your hand with her supernatural ability.

Anyway, as I was saying I could smell that earthy smell that could only mean that my Jacob was back. I stood up with inhuman speed and ran outside so fast, I could hear the music pumping out of the car speakers before I could even see the car, he came around the curve of the drive slowly prolonging my agony of not seeing him all day, he was teasing me again. The music could only mean one thing Seth, Quil, Embry and Sam were with him. The garage had been doing very well over thee past year or so and Jacob had taken on his four brothers, the garage in La Push is a converted house with one acre of surrounding land my family had chipped in with the work to build it into what it is today a complete garage selling second hand cars, fixing cars and hopefully one day building cars. Oh come on a girl can dream can't she, my husband is a man of all trades so I can't see any problems with him learning how to build cars I mean a long time ago before I was born my husband built a red 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit this car was a classic and still is even though it wont run any more and is stored in the garage at La Push were people can just take a look at the car sit in it and basically see the work that was put into it, so if they ever want a car built for them they can see the love that goes into the work, at least that's what Jacob says anyway.

So back to what I was saying, my Jacob came around the bend slowly teasing me with that cheeky grin he has started to give me when he's thinking about what happened the night before, I cant wait to get him home, he really can turn me on with that look. Where was I again, oh yes, Jacob stopped the car and all of them got out slowly because it was a little tight squeezing in that car he really needed to upgrade it, all of them were massive what with being wolves rippled with muscles in their human form six foot plus in height. So they got out of the car and and Jacob ran over to me taking me in his arms and swinging me around like I was a child again, my ripple of laughter rang out across the open drive way and meadow in front of the house, and I heard giggling coming from inside. Jacob put me down a kissed me hard on the lips.

'Missed you.' He said coming up for air.

'Missed you more.' I replied, stepping back away from him and taking his hand to lead him into the house where Aunt Alice was practically bouncing up and down in her seat waiting for us.

'Your mom and dad are on their way home so when they get here I'll give you all my news' Aunt Alice said before we had even got in the room properly.

'Stop bouncing Aunt Alice before you break the chair, and if you do break it then grandma Esme won't be very happy.' I said laughing silently in my head. I wanted to stop her by touching her shoulder but I respected her privacy too much because if I touched her then I would automatically read her thoughts and right now that was something I did not want to do.

'I need to talk to Edward tonight, is Jasper and Emmett home because we need to sort this thing out some people from the town on the other side of La Push have gone missing, there is no clues at all but that strange scent was there again, its no vampire but something is going on. We've had another change as well it was a big shock for every one. Young Jamie, she is only eleven years old, I feel so sorry for her, apparently her mom and dad are getting divorced so that's what has probably triggered the change, the pack is bigger than ever before.' Jacob said sitting down on the chair by the window and pulling me down onto his lap.

'They are out hunting but should be back soon Jasper said there is a program on the history channel he wants to watch so they'll be back before that. And Emmett is well you know Emmett?' Alice said once she had calmed down a little and we all laughed loudly at what she had said about Uncle Emmett.

'That's fine I'll talk to them after dinner' Jacob replied. 'What do you want to talk to us about anyway Alice?' He continued. 'If its that important can't you tell us now'

'No, I can't tell you until Edward and Bella are back from the college, it involves all of us, but we can tell the rest later on. Oh there they are now, I can hear Edwards car coming up the drive.'

We all listened closely and sure enough my dad's black Volvo was coming up the drive, I could hear him thinking about stuff that I didn't really want to know about that had happened in the car during my parents lunch hour. I was resting my hand on Jacobs arm, and I showed him pictures of what my dad was thinking about, his eyes were wide in a shocked expression, and he chucked lightly. His brothers were looking at the exchange with amused expressions they would find out tonight what it was that I was showing Jacob when they all went on patrol.

We heard the car door slam and my parents walked in a split second later. 'So that's why you wanted a car with excellent suspension' Jacob said laughing heartily. My dad smirked at him and my mom did the usual eye roll and punched Jacob on the arm.

'Jake don't say things like that you know it gets up my nose when you do' My mom said struggling not to laugh at the look on my dads face.

'Well you shouldn't be thinking about things like that then should you dad, not when you're so close to home, you know I hear you so much more clearly now than a did a few months ago' I said to my father out loud while continuing in my head so he could hear me, _**'You are terrible dear father of mine, I may still be your grown up little girl but please I really don't want to know what you and mom get up to when people aren't around, and I am never stepping into that car again.'**_

_**'Renesmee sweetie you really shouldn't be listening to my mind should you it's an invasion of peoples privacy'**_

_**'yeah right dad like you don't do it all the time.'**_

We had this type of conversation all the time people just got used to it, so while we were "talking" to each other everybody had gathered around in the living room in their respective seats, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had returned from their hunt, and the TV had been changed onto the history channel ready for the program that was about to start.

'Dinners ready Nessie, boys.' Grandma Esme came into the room. 'Its on the table.

We al walked into the dining room and on the twelve seater table groaning under the weight of it sat piles of dishes filled with potatoes, vegetables, jugs of gravy, a huge joint of very rare bloody beef and six sets of crockery and cutlery.

We all sat around the table and piled our plates with the food, the boys all stuffing their mouths as if they had never been fed before they had even filled their plates up properly. As we ate Aunt Alice got herself comfortable at the top seat of the table, she cleared her throat unconvincingly and spoke up.

'I have had a vision.' She said. 'I have had a bloody amazing vision.'

Jacob and I and the rest of the boys stopped eating and looked at her, my parents turned to face her from where they were talking in the corner of the room, 'Oh great seer has spoken, we shall have to listen' my dad said sarcastically.

'Like I said before I was rudely interrupted and shall say no names' Aunt Alice continued scowling at my dad. 'I have had my first ever vision of Nessie. I don't know when its going to happen but from the fuzziness of the vision its gong to happen in a few years time. Nessie have you and Jake thought about your future in the passed few days?' She asked me.

'Well we were talking last night about children, why?' I replied to her

'Nessie you and Jake have set your future in stone you are going to have children, twins to be exact twin girls. I saw you give birth here so its going to happen but I can't tell you when.' Aunt Alice proclaimed to everyone in the house.

'What was that, did you just say that Jacob and I were going to have children, not only children but twin girls.' I was shocked, so shocked that my fork clattered onto the pate and then onto the floor. Everybody in the room was silent, just like a graveyard.


	3. Chapter Two

Authors Notes.

Thank you to all who are reading, please review at the end, reviews help me to type better and I welcome any suggestions you readers may have, here's chapter two, and as always all canon characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the only thing I own is a shiny new laptop and an absolutely beautiful tasting home made subway sandwich, a cup of tea and some very cheesy wotsits.

Chapter Two

RPOV

That was Aunt Alice for you, she kept us all in suspense, kept us waiting to tell us what her vision had been. Then she comes out with a bombshell like this, we had only discussed having children last night and now we were going to have twin daughters, well now I had a reason to blow up in front of everyone have a well earned tantrum I think. Why did Aunt Alice have to ruin everything, I mean it's not like I don't want children because I do want them, I just want them in my own time and on my own terms well, mine and Jacobs terms. I said as much to her when she followed me out of the house after I had stormed out of the house and onto the porch to cool down a bit. I could smell that she was following me with my mom, there was just something about the way she had just mentioned it to the whole room like that.

'Renesmee, what's the matter baby?' My mom asked me gently.

'I am seriously pissed right now mom, please just go away.' I asked her tears gently pouring from my eyes and down my face, and probably making me go all blotchy.

'Renesmee Carli Cullen-Black, don't you dare tell me to go away, and don't swear it's not nice.' My mom scolded me. I hate it when she scolds me even though I am an adult just like everybody else who lives here.

'Your mom's right Nessie, what's wrong and don't be telling me to go away, because you can't get rid of me so easily.' A voice came from the doorway. Jacob came out onto the porch, looking lost and forlorn.

I turned around to face my husband 'It's just that I wanted to tell everyone together with you and not have it blurted out like that, I feel like my life is being taken away form me, can you understand how I feel Jacob I feel like nothing belongs to me any-more.'

'I know Nessie, I know, it's all going to be okay. Nothing is getting taken away from you, I mean it Nessie, absolutely nothing is getting taken away.' Jacob said to me he was looking at me with pride and love written across his face, but in his eyes he was so sad because I was so upset and angry, he really didn't know what to do.

'I'm sorry momma, I didn't mean to be nasty to you.' I said wiping away the tears that had streaked my face, I turned to face my Aunt Alice 'I'm sorry Aunt Alice, I really am sorry'. My Aunt Alice looked at me then quickly wrapped her arms around me, enveloping me in a huge hug.

She took herself away from me and looked straight into my eyes, 'Nessie if only I'd had a vision that you would have reacted like this before I'd had the vision of the children then I wouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry to have stolen your thunder. But at least now we know that you can actually have children, you and Jake will be so happy but I never dreamed that you would think like this. I am truly so sorry Nessie, I love you so much dear little niece and I didn't want you to think like this, no body is stealing your life, taking things away from you we would never do that, we love you too much.' if Aunt Alice could have cried she would have, hey eyes were glistening with venom and she sounded like her unbeatable heart was breaking.

I apologised again and we walked back into the house, Jacob had his arm draped across my shoulder and my mom had her cold marble arm around my waist like they were leading me back into the dining room, worried that I was going to run out again, I wasn't though, I'd had my long awaited childhood tantrum, now I was ready to be an adult again. We all sat back around the table in our respective chairs, and Jacob let his hand rest on my knee, -he would have no problem with eating one handed- and we started to eat the remaining food on the table, considering the four Quiluete boys who were already there, there wasn't really very much of it left, but we got to eat what was there and afterwards my grandma Esme brought out a huge sherry trifle. I could eat human food and live off it really easily, but I would rather have blood from carnivorous animals, I don't have donated blood any-more that was stopped when I reached the age of maturity.

Anyway where was I again, so we had just started to eat our trifle when my father asked 'So when did you decide about children then?' It was just a question that you would naturally ask your daughter, like the question when are you going to make me a grandfather? But it was the way the question was asked that I didn't like.

'Why do you have to ask it like that dad, do you not like the fact that Jacob and I are talking about having children? Don't you want us to make you a granddad so soon, I mean come on dad I am twenty-two years old I am older than mom was when she had me, so please don't start on me for wanting to talk about having children at my age, bloody hell dad, your acting like I already pregnant I may be a teenager in body but in my mind I am middle aged, and in life I am in my twenties, so please if you're going to criticise me know the facts first.' I let loose again, what was wrong with me today, I have been ranting at everybody.

'Renesmee Carli Cullen-Black, don't you dare speak to me like that young lady.' My father had never raised his voice to me he looked so scary. His eyes had turned onyx like large pieces of coal shining out towards me, he was angry I decided to stop before I really caused any damage to the relationship I had with my father.

_**'Oh daddy I'm so sorry, I'm too scared to talk right now, I don't know what's happening with me I feel so strange, like I did when I had my last growth spurt I am aching all over and my head hurts so much, I feel like oh my' **_ I stopped got up and ran with inhuman speed out of the room, I reached the main bathroom door and flung it open before I had even reached the toilet I vomited like a fountain out of my mouth and all over the floor the wonderful meal that I had just eaten was now covering the varnished walnut floorboards in the bathroom. I felt cold hand holding my hair and lightly touching the back of my next, I recognised the scent of my mom.

'Feeling better now baby' she asked me gently.

'Momma what's wrong with me?' I asked her my voice slightly muffled with the force of my being sick and other things, tears coming out of my eyes and streaking my already streaked face even more.

'I don't know sweetheart, grandpa Carlisle is coming upstairs in a minute he wants to take a look at you.' My mother said softly to me.

I nodded and she lifted me up and carried me up the stairs to my fathers old bedroom. Five minutes later grandpa Carlisle came walking into the room with some charts on a clipboard, I was laid out on the medical table that had replaced the four poster bed that used to be in here when my mom was human, my I was dressed in a hospital gown and the cold metal of the table was cooling my body down considerably, as my temperature had risen slightly.

Grandpa Carlisle looked over the charts and then looked at me, 'Well Nessie, what is going on with you?' He asked me, well it didn't really sound like a question, it was more of a passing the time of day statement which was strange really coming from my grandpa Carlisle.

I looked at my grandpa and spoke quietly, 'Grandpa Carlisle what's happening to me why am I being like this today why have I just been sick like that? I have never been sick in that way before.'

'Well Nessie, I am going to have to get some tests done on you, I need to try and draw some blood, hopefully I will be able to pierce your skin I have never tried before, and I need to run some scans on you as well. Actually Nessie do you want Jacob in here and your mom to leave, this is a little personal.'

I nodded and my mom looked at me a little hurt before running out of the room, I heard her going down the stairs and then I heard Jacob coming up. He came into the room and sat down on the chair next to the table I was laying on, I looked at him and he took hold of my hand. He looked over and said 'Go ahead Doc, what are we looking at here?'

Grandpa Carlisle smiled at Jacob and carried on. 'Well Nessie I need to insert this into your vagina and it reaches up into the neck of your womb so I can get a clear look at what is happening, because I think you may be reaching the point where your body has decided its ready to go through puberty' Jacob cringed at this, and grandpa chuckled musically 'It's really okay Jacob nothing to be afraid of, it just confirms this vision that Alice has had, that you are both able to conceive a child.' He finished.

So grandpa got on with the tests, he was able to draw blood and I had the camera inserted, I looked away as I really didn't want to see what my insides looked like. He had a good look at the screen and after a few minutes he removed the camera from me. 'Well Nessie, I was right you are starting to go through puberty, it seems that you and Jacob will be able to have children, you will probably start your menstrual periods in a few days, I will prescribe some painkillers for you, and maybe you and your mom should go to the drug-store to get some sanitary products and other things you may need.

I looked into his eyes and nodded, relieved in a way that I was not going crazy, and that everything would actually be fine. 'How long will I feel like this grandpa?' I asked him quietly.

'Well most women suffer badly from pre-menstrual tension four around two to three weeks before, during and afterwards some don't suffer afterwards though, and some don't suffer at all, it seems that you are going to be like most human women and have the pre-menstrual tension before but until you do start your menstrual cycle I can't say for sure what is going to happen, hopefully it won't be too bad, your mother if I remember rightly suffered with a lot of stomach cramps but the actual bleeding wasn't too bad.' Grandpa Carlisle had his doctor hat on, and was being very gentle with me and Jacob while he was talking us through the process of me having children going through yet another growth spurt that in the end leads to puberty.

We never thought that we would have to go through this conversation, I mean I was told about the birds and the bees when I reached my tenth birthday, my mom and dad sat me down and told me everything, not realising that I already knew where babies came from, I chuckled slightly in my mind at the memory. Looking at Jacob I sighed with relief knowing that my mom didn't suffer too much with her periods, so because I have her genes then maybe I wouldn't suffer too much either.

'Thanks Doc.' Jacob said appreciating the fact that we had a doctor in the family, I mean its not like we can go to the hospital in Forks is it. 'I really appreciate you handling this with care Doc, its been really hard for Nessie the past couple of days, she's been feeling like this since she came back from that German Market in Seattle on Saturday. We just thought that she was coming down with a cold or something like that time when she was little, but it just kept getting worse.' He finished.

'Nessie' my grandpa scolded. 'You should have come to me straight away, you shouldn't have to worry about these things. Now stand up off the table and get dressed, I will be back in a minute to measure you before we go downstairs.'

I nodded and when he had left stood up off the table, Jacob passed me my clothes and I got dressed, grandpa came back in when I was just putting my shoes back on, with a tape measure. He measured my body, head, waist, chest, arms, legs, basically everything that would change in my body as I grew.

'Only two changes Nessie, your breasts have grown slightly and also your waist has thickened just under half a centimetre, nothing that the human eye will notice, and you don't need to change your clothes size. But then again, Alice is probably already on the internet ordering you a whole new wardrobe anyway, so I would just enjoy the fashion shows that you will have to give over the next few weeks.' He chuckled at the thought, but looking at him you could see the love that shone out of him for his daughter.

'Thank you grandpa, I have just three questions though before we go downstairs, how long will I bleed for? Do I have to stay away from the house when I do bleed? And will I feel like crap all the time?' I asked him looking intently at his face. 'I want the truth though grandpa I am after all just another patient even though I am your granddaughter, so please just tell me the truth, no softening it around the edges.'

'The answer to the first one' he started 'is around seven to ten days depending on the level of bleeding with it being your first I can't be sure about it, most women bleed for only a few days with their first, the second question not really because we are all okay around human blood and the blood that will be leaving you body will have a different scent to it because it is bad blood that is not needed by you so it comes away, and the third question, I can't answer because every woman is different, no two women feel the same way during their menstrual cycle just try to bear it if you do feel like that, and we will all do our very best to help you through it.'

After my questions had been answered we all went downstairs, and so I wouldn't have to repeat everything my dad in his own special way had been telling my family what was going on, by reading not only my thoughts but grandpa Carlisle's thoughts and Jacobs as well, he was filling everyone in on what was going on, preparing them for what was about to happen to me, and my mom, already knowing the signs, had already gone to the drug-store to stock up on everything that was needed. She had stocked up the bathrooms here, in the cottage and in my own home.

I looked at my dad and asked him silently to come outside. Once outside he looked at me thoughtfully. _**'What's wrong baby?'**_ He asked me.

_**'Come for a walk with me daddy by the river'**_ I blocked out any thoughts and blocked my mind off to my dad, and ran to the river just the other side of the cottage where I spent the first few years of my life, I had always loved this cottage, with my pink and white bedroom, overlooking the forest, this was were I had spent so many nightmares and so many dreams, where I learnt to read, play the guitar and learnt to speak fluent French, Spanish and Italian.

We reached the edge of the river and I jumped gracefully across to the other side, where I was sure I couldn't be overheard by the family back in the main house. My father followed me jumping just as gracefully as myself over to the side that I was on. I walked a little further and found the spot where I liked to lie back and watch the moon and stars lighting up the sky on clear nights. A star shot across the sky and I sighed contently.

We lay down side by side in the dew soaked grass and I started to talk quietly.

'Daddy, I'm sorry about earlier on. I can't even explain properly why I reacted like that, I didn't know what was happening to me, and the way you asked me the question that made me erupt like a volcano made me feel like you detested and despised me and that you didn't approve of my relationship with Jacob.'

'Renesmee, I would never feel like that about you.' my dad started, but I stopped him before he could carry on.

'You did once though daddy, didn't you? Don't deny it because I understand why but you did once despise me you didn't know what I was, until you heard my thoughts.' I prompted him to answer me truthfully.

'Yes' he sighed thoughtfully before carrying on. 'I won't deny it Renesmee I didn't know what you were, whether you would be a demon child, an immortal child or something completely different, but you surpassed all my thoughts of what you were the moment I heard your thoughts, and that you loved your mother even though you had never met her. Today though I did not feel like that, I didn't despise you in any way at all, I love you with all my being, and will until my existence ends which will hopefully be never as long as you and your mother are alive then I will be alive, but if anything happens.' He couldn't complete that sentence because he was so hurt by just the thought of it, I could see the blackness in his mind at what would happen if he lost my mom and me.

'I know daddy, and I'll say it again nothing will happen to me or momma and I am truly sorry about earlier on, I didn't mean to react like that I didn't understand what was happening to me but now I do I'll be able to control myself better, thank you daddy for understanding me.' I cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me, we lay there in the wet grass talking about everything until I dropped off to sleep, I never felt him carrying me back to the house, and when I woke up the next day after a peaceful and relaxing nights sleep I was in my own bed in my own home.

Authors Notes

Sorry for the slow chapter but I had to get this out as it sets the story out chapters will start picking up soon, and I will be jumping years as if I carried on writing every single little thing then I would never stop. Please, please, please click the little icon at the bottom and review, 40 odd people have read so far, and no reviews, they help me type better and I welcome suggestions at any little thing. Once again nothing belongs to me except non canon characters that will be coming in later on and two crazy dogs who wont go to sleep even though it is nearly 4.30 am


	4. Chapter Three

Authors Notes.

Thank you to everyone who has read my fan fiction so far, I am having so much fun writing this, and every time I check the stats and find they have gone up I get a little more motivated to write more, the only thing missing is reviews, please click the icon at the end and review my work it inspires me to write more. As always all canon characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all I own is a will to not want to go to the shops and buy food because its raining, and a new kettle that is getting reboiled every fifteen minutes. Before I start this chapter I would like to thank Charlie-Louise who reads everything I do, and also Gilmore Girls on E4 for giving me the knitting needles ideas. Anyway this chapter is in Jacobs points of view, so please enjoy.

Chapter Three

JPOV

Ten Years Later.

January 2039

I opened the front door to my home on the treaty line and called out to my wife that I was home, I sniffed the air around the house and smelt that nobody had been there for a few hours, I walked through the house, sniffing, I couldn't smell Nessie's fresh scent anywhere. Her wonderful scent was a mixture of everything hat smelt beautiful, apples, dew fruits, plum blossoms, roses, honey, lilac and freesias, my wife smelt amazing to me, but to human people she just smelt normal. I could smell that scent all over the house, but it was hours old so I knew that she wasn't here. Any way were was I, oh yes that's right the scent had been masked by the dust and things in the air, and by the fact that it was at least three or four hours old, so I got out my brand new mobile phone, -my last one had broken when I phased by accident I just got so angry when I was arguing with Emmett a few weeks ago, over a silly little thing, I had used his Jeep because my car wouldn't start and I had to get to Seattle to get some things for the garage, I was rushing so I just took his keys- So I took out my phone and dialled the only place that I thought she would be, Esme answered the phone, 'Yes Jacob, Nessie is here she asked if you would please pick her up because she can't fit behind the wheel of her car.' I told Esme that I was on my way over and would be about ten minutes.

I took some keys off the hook, and realised when I got to the garage on the side of our home that Nessie had left her car here, Edward and Bella had bought her a car for her birthday last year the new top of the line Mercedes Benz it was bright red with tinted black windows, leather upholstery and still smelt brand new as she had only used it a couple of times. I got into the car stretched the seat out as far as possible and understood why Nessie could not fit behind the wheel of the car. It was rather a tight squeeze for my six foot plus frame.

Ten minutes later I pulled up outside the large Cullen house and got out of the car. I ran up the porch steps and opened the door, walking into the living room I spied a very large copper haired beauty walking towards me, even though she was very large at this moment in time, I still found her very beautiful and she walked with so much grace almost like she was floating on air.

'Nessie baby how did you get over here, your car was still in the garage?' I asked her looking at her with pride and love bursting from the seams of my very being.

' I was board and didn't want to rest so I walked over silly' she giggled at me, when she realised that I wasn't very happy with the fact that my very pregnant wife had walked the two and a half miles from our home to here, I looked at her wanting to be angry but torn between that and loving her so much it wasn't really possible, Nessie knew this she knew that I couldn't resist her for anything, I always had a problem saying no to my wife.

'Renesmee, what have I told you' Carlisle came into the room carrying a folder, 'you need to rest those legs of yours, your ankles have swollen up so much, I swear that you are more human than ever because your body is reacting like any normal human pregnancy, I need to do another scan on you before you go home, you are progressing more quickly as you are nearing the end, we need to know what we are dealing with. Your stomach has grown at least another five or six inches in the past couple of hours.' He finished.

'All right grandpa, who is going to carry me up because I don't think I can make the stairs I feel so exhausted?' Nessie asked.

Edward came into the room and swiftly went over to Nessie, he gently picked her up like she was a life size porcelain doll 'Dad, I'm not going to break you know, I'm only pregnant.' She sighed as he walked slowly up the stairs holding onto her as if she was as breakable as Bella used to be before she was changed into a vampire.

Looking at Nessie now I remembered with a shiver how our children where conceived, Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me, 'I really don't appreciate that Jacob Black, she is still my daughter, even though you have claimed her as your wife, I don't want to know what your memory is like any more than what my daughter looks like when she experiences something like that.' He turned back around and carried on walking back up the stairs, muttering on the way up, I caught the distinct words 'disgusting mind, the dirty little.' I chuckled silently to myself, as I started to follow them.

When I got into the room that used to be Edwards, the room where my Nessie was born, she was already lying on the hospital bed that had been set up in there. This was were my wife would be giving birth to our twin girls, we had already picked out names for our children but until they our born nobody would get to know what names we were giving them.

I sat down on the chair next to the table while Carlisle squirted the jell onto Nessie's stomach, looking at her stomach now, I could see a considerable amount of difference than there was when we went to bed last night. Nessie had been sleeping on a bed in the den of our home because it was very difficult for her to get up the stairs, and she wouldn't except much help from me, in fact she was enjoying the process of having our babies inside her, every movement, every time she was sick, every little craving, the latest being chocolate spread, peanut butter and vanilla ice cream mixed in a bowl with a banana cut up on it and chocolate sprinkles on top. This pregnancy was costing quite a lot of shopping, so all the Cullen's had taken to stocking our kitchen with loads of food every week.

So we sat there waiting for Carlisle to turn on the machine and start doing his job of scanning, measuring the babies and checking everything was all right.

Nessie gasped as we all saw her stomach move like a jolt to the side, the babies must having been fighting in there, we laughed as we watched. 'Lets get this on so we can see what is happening in there.' Carlisle said and put the camera onto Nessie the screen came to life and we could see our two little girls in 3D one was sleeping and the other was pushing her out of the way, like she wanted to be the star of the show. We looked at the screen while Carlisle did what he needed to do and after ten minutes he had completed all measurements. 'I estimate that we have another week at least Nessie, now have you decided if you want to give birth naturally or not, you will heal quickly if you decide not too and go for the C-Section, your dad and mom will be with us during the surgery and obviously Jacob will be here as well but it is your choice, what have you decided?' He asked turning off the machine after writing everything down.

Nessie coughed to clear her throat she was clogged up with a light dusting of emotion after seeing her babies in 3D. 'I've decided that I want to do it naturally, but if there are any complications, then cut me open and get our babies out. I have been researching labour and I want to experience it but I am telling you, this is never going to happen again, I have loved every minute of being pregnant but right now, I feel like I just want it over, not because I don't like it because I do, I just want to meet our little angels now, I can't wait to be a momma, and pass on everything what I know to them both.' She finished and wiped a stray tear away from her eyes.

When we got back downstairs, we found Esme sitting on the love seat with a load of bags around her feet. 'Oh Nessie, come sit for a minute before you go so I can show you these.' She smiled warmly as Edward put my wife down on the seat next to Esme.

She had in the bags a load of wool and knitting needles as well as completed pieces. She pulled out some clear plastic bags, with booties, sweaters and all sorts of knitted baby clothes in an array of different colours. Nessie had tears in her eyes while looking at all these clothes. 'One of the few things I remember from my human life was learning how to knit, my mother taught me how to make clothes, so I could be a good housewife and mother myself, I got to be a good housewife, but unfortunately my only time at being a proper mother came after my transformation into this life, I carried on the tradition of making clothes and have sold many to large stores over the many years, baby shops in the UK during the 1990's accepted my abilities at making clothes for very small children, and a lot of hospital neonate wards have appreciated very large donations over the years as well. I love to spread my joy across to other people, and now, since Alice told us of her vision have been knitting clothes for your children, you have enough here to get you through to when they start school, plus with all the colours being different there's clothes there for if you and Jacob decide to have other children in the future. I am sure it will all come in handy for you, if not then I can just donate some in your name.' Esme finished.

'Thank you so much Grandma Esme, but you didn't have to do all this. I really do appreciate everything that you do, it's so nice of you to make all these for our children.' Nessie wrapped her arms around Esme and gave her a hug her shoulders shaking slightly as she cried softly onto her grandmother, as

Edward, Emmett and Jasper took all of thee bags from around Esme's feet out to the car, they packed them up into the boot and onto the back seat. Nessie and Esme finished hugging, and they stood up, slowly they walked together out of the room and onto the porch. Together Nessie and I walked down the porch steps and over to the car which had been parked by the large redwood tree in front of the house.

'Thank you everybody I'll see you all tomorrow' Nessie shouted out of the car window as I pulled away from the house, she closed the window over a little because it had started to rain again, and we drove up the road in silence. She put her hand on top of mine and showed me pictures of what her day had been like, she had watched TV played games with Emmett, and beat Jasper five times at chess. The last picture she stopped on for the remainder of our journey through the empty road leading up to the highway was the 3D screen picture of our children.

My head cleared as we reached the highway and I pulled into the rush hour traffic, 'I know Ness, I want to meet them so much as well, only a few days left now, your waters should break soon and then we'll meet our babies. I've been thinking though, maybe we should move in the big house for few weeks though, just to be on the safe side, what do you think?' I stopped as I heard a huge breath coming out of my wife. 'Oh shit' I said and pulled out my mobile phone from the strap on my ankle. Dialling a number I knew so well, I screamed into the phone 'Bells, get ready we're on our way back it's Nessie, she's in labour...'

Authors Notes.

I know I am so sorry for the cliffie. Please, please, please review. I am so happy that this stories stats are 110 read 2 alerts but the reviews are none existent 0 people have reviewed, I want to know what people think, I am really enjoying writing this and reviews even if it is just a thank you help me make this story more enjoyable for people. So please even if it is just one word review, make me type better I accept all criticism. As always nothing belongs to me except a lovely hot sweet cup of tea. I apologise to any Americans who read if the spelling is different as I am from the UK


	5. Chapter Four

Authors Notes.

Sorry for the wait with this chapter I have had to do some research into this chapter as I myself have no children, so I have never gone through childbirth or anything like it. So please bare with me and this chapter, I apologise if anything is wrong. As always everything Canon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, all I own is an extremely noisy carriage clock, that I am considering taking the batteries out of. I am switching characters throughout the chapter.

Chapter Four

Previously...

I stopped as I heard a huge breath coming out of my wife. 'Oh shit' I said and pulled out my mobile phone from the strap on my ankle. Dialling a number I knew so well, I screamed into the phone 'Bells, get ready we're on our way back it's Nessie, she's in labour...'

BPOV

'Carlisle,' I shouted throughout the house, 'Jake is on the way back, it's Renesmee she's in labour!' I was frantic, running like a whirlwind throughout the main house. My daughter was about to give birth to twins, what if they didn't make it back in time, what if she had to give birth in the middle of the road. I heard a car screeching on the highway and knew that Jake was nearly here.

'Bella, just calm down we all know what we have to do' Alice started to say.

'Alice, don't you tell me to calm down, my baby is about to make me a grandmother, I have a right to flap if I want to.' I said to Alice

I felt a wave of calm flowing over me as Jasper walked into the room. I hadn't felt this agitated in a long time, my daughter the words I had never thought I would say before I met Edward was going to make me a grandmother. Twice.

'Edward wait outside for them, Jasper, Bella I need you upstairs, Esme, Rose, Alice get blood ready for Renesmee and the twins might need bottles of blood as well, we don't know yet.' Carlisle spoke from the top of the stairs.

Jasper and I went up to Edwards old bedroom, that had been set up as an operating theatre in case it was needed, everything was set out ready, removable stirrups on the end of the table, and a chair next to it for Jake. Carlisle was rushing around the room getting other things in place for the birth of the twins. The room was nothing clinical, in fact it was still decorated the way that Edward had it when he lived here except for the hospital bed and equipment that had been set up when I had given vampire style birth to Renesmee.

Once again I heard the screech of a car, and knew that Jake was nearly here. Quick as a flash a gust of wind came up the stairs, followed by the god awful smell of wet dog, Renesmee was almost screaming trying to hold it in her face turning purple. 'Okay baby' Jake said sitting down on the chair, as Edward put her down on the table, I stood at the head of the table, ready to cool her down if she got too hot. 'Bells, what can I do?' Jake said breathlessly as he took hold of my little Nudger's hand.

'Nothing Jake just soothe her talk to her, get her to show you some pictures. That's really the only thing you can do.' I said to Jake, knowing how much he wanted to help my daughter because right now I was probably one of the only people who knew how he was feeling.

Jasper had stayed in the room to try to help ease Renesmee as much as possible, but it didn't seem to be working, she was too wrapped up in the pain to realise that her uncle was trying to relax her.

'Nessie I need to examine you, who do you want to stay?' Carlisle asked her.

'Momma, daddy and Jacob, please uncle Jazz just go you can't help me, I don't feel what you're doing, I can't relax like I am sup...oh SHIT BOLLOCKS IT HURTS SO MUCH.' Renesmee screamed out loud.

I lifted my shield so Edward could hear what I was thinking. _**'Edward get Jasper out because she is too far gone, ask Emmett to take him hunting, he's going to be hurt he can't help her, and he'll feel her pain too much as well. Tell Emmett I'll get Rose to phone him when it's over.'**_

Edward nodded at me, and grabbed hold of Jasper's arm to pull him out of the room, they both went downstairs and I could hear Edward talking to him over my daughters screams 'Jasper she's hurting too much, she doesn't want you to suffer also, please just respect her wishes and leave go hunting with Emmett, tell him that Rose will phone when it's all over.' Edward said to him, I then heard Jasper carrying on down the rest of the stairs to the kitchen where Emmett was. They both left and ran towards the forest on the other side of the cottage.

Edward cam back into the room and started to help Carlisle, Jake and I at the head of the bed.

'Nessie, you're three and a half centimetres dilated which means that we won't be doing anything for a while so please just try your best to relax, I am going to put an IV in your arm, to get some painkillers into your bloodstream. This pethidine should work quickly, Edward get the gas and air tube so she can breath on it.' Carlisle put an IV needle into her arm and attached a saline bag to it, into her arm he put in the painkiller and a few minutes later my baby started to relax slightly. After this he attached a monitor onto her stomach to listen to the babies heartbeats inside.

'Bump Bump Bump Bump.' I heard slowly.

'Bella, can you come outside please' Carlisle asked me. I looked up and nodded before walking to the hall outside the room.

Carlisle was writing something on his pad, then looked at Jake 'I'll be right back' Jacob said to Renesmee. 'What's wrong doc?' Jake asked.

Carlisle showed us both the pad in his hand, and on the paper in beautiful scripted writing were the words _'The babies are in danger I think they don't have any oxygen because amniotic fluids have ruptured I need to do a C-Section on Nessie, keep her as calm as possible so I can administer the anaesthetic into her drip, I'll tell her that it's more painkillers to ease her discomfort.'_

Jake took the pad so Renesmee couldn't hear what he said. He then gave Carlisle the pad _'Do what ever you need to do doc I give you the consenting authority.'_

he had obviously read up on this kind of thing because he knew that Carlisle needed consent to operate on Renesmee even though we were not in hospital he still couldn't disobey the rules of a doctor "First Do No Harm". I looked at them both and nodded my consent also.

We went back into the room and Jake resumed his place with me at the top of the table, Edward had moved to the side, knowing everything that we had written outside because he had read the thoughts of us all, even me because I had removed my shield for this I couldn't have my shield up as I needed Edward to know everything I was looking at. I was best in a situation like this at least now I was after years of practise with my daughter I could calm her I was second best when Jasper wasn't around.

Carlisle got the anaesthetic that he needed it, and told Renesmee that it was a painkiller, he administered it into her IV drip and slowly she started to relax 'Now Nessie, you're painkiller will make you feel sleepy, if you do feel sleepy then just let it take you over a drift off, we'll still be here and keep check on you, go to sleep Nessie don't worry about a thing.' He said to her, as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

'She knows, you know Doc' I heard Jake say through the pictures I was getting off my little nudger's dreams, a thing I loved doing when she was a baby herself. 'She knows that they are in trouble and you need to get them out. I know what she's thinking. Can I stay or do you need me to leave?' He finished with this ominous question.

'I am so sorry Jake but can you wait outside the room for this, I know you don't like to leave her because of the nightmares when she is asleep but we will take good care of her and you'll be right in the hall just outside the door.' Edward said softly to him.

Jake stood up and kissed Renesmee on the forehead before leaving the room.

As he left Carlisle got to work he put on a plastic apron, picked up some disinfectant and cleaned Renesmee's stomach. He then placed some surgical sheets over her and started to cut her open with a scalpel. Once inside he sliced open the muscles and uterus, he then reached inside and started to tug side to side, a baby started to come out and baby number one had been delivered. Edward took the baby from him, and started to work on her, cleaning her up and getting any fluids from her airways. He then picked her up and put her in one of the cribs that where waiting. Then Edward turned back to Carlisle, 'She's fine.' He said proudly.

Carlisle was still working on getting baby number two out, and when she was Edward took over again working on her doing the same as he'd done before with the first baby. When he had finished Carlisle was removing the placenta from Renesmee's stomach, 'Mm, he said inquisitively, it seems the two babies shared a placenta, I can't feel another one in there.' Carlisle finished looking for the non existent second placenta, and started to close up.

'Edward' He said 'Could you get twenty units of Pitocin ready please, I'll insert it once I've closed up the uterus.'

'Pitocin?' Edward asked in a shocked voice for some unknown reason.

'Yes, its just a precaution if she doesn't bleed out it won't really harm her.' Carlisle replied.

Edward did as Carlisle asked, I watched him intently while keeping my hands on my daughter, her dreams were normal, so I didn't really need to keep watch on them.

Edward finished what he was doing, and Carlisle asked him to take over sewing up and he inserted the Pitocin into the IV. After they had both finished, I went out into the hall to find Jake pacing the hallway back and forth.

'Jake' I said quietly 'Come and meet your babies daddy.'

He walked into the room and went over to the two separate cribs that were placed by the window, he looked into the cribs and sighed his two angels had been born they were perfect, pink and beautiful. They looked up at him with huge dark blue eyes.

'They're perfect' he said his voice breathy and chocked up with emotion.

I went downstairs to tell the rest of the family that it was over, my granddaughters had been born. As I left the room, I heard a small whimper and Renesmee started to wake up slowly to the sound of her children whimpering.

Authors Notes.

Well I hope I did a C-Section justice in writing this I must thank all the childbirth websites I could find to get the information I needed I do apologise again if anything is wrong in this chapter. I would like to thank Charlie-Louise for reading everything I write. Next chapter is jumping again, and should be uploaded in a few days, bare with me I am writing this or should I say typing this as I go along, it's just all inside my head.


	6. Chapter Five

Authors Notes

I was supposed to be switching characters throughout the last chapter but I couldn't the chapter sounded better coming from Bella's perspective, so I decided to keep it that way. Anyway this chapter has jumped but not by years. I want to say thank you to the two people who have reviewed so far, and to the 297 people who have read the story and the six who have added me to their alerts and also to Charlie-Louise who reads everything I write and tells me what she thinks I couldn't really do this without her she is a great friend and enjoys the world of Twilight and Harry Potter as much as I do, thanks so much Charlie you are a star. As always nothing Canon belongs to me, we have the lovely Stephenie Meyer to thank for that. Me I own two very sleepy dogs and a broken pair of glasses which I really need to replace.

Chapter Five

Twenty weeks later.

RPOV

I was in the nursery in my home feeding a very hungry baby, when I heard a noise coming from downstairs. The front door banged and I smelt the most wonderful smell in the world, my Jacob had come home, with our daughter Sarah Elizabeth Isabella Cullen-Black. We had been shocked when I went into labour on the way home, well Jacob had been shocked, I was relatively calm until the contractions started. That is really all I can remember. I fell asleep and when I woke up my momma and Jacob where sitting in two rocking chairs next to my hospital bed, that was surprisingly comfortable, holding a baby each. 'I swear they have grown while we've been sitting here Bells, look Alicia's eyes have turned brown already, she's only an hour old.' I heard Jacob saying proudly. I was confused at this, I thought I was going to give birth naturally, how can our children be here now. I moved my hand over my now flattish stomach, and realised in my groggy state that grandpa had done a C-Section on me, something must have gone wrong.

I woke up groggily, 'Jacob, momma, what happened?' I asked in a sleepy voice.

'Nessie, baby, Carlisle had to do a C-Section. We're parents!' Jacob explained in a proud voice.

I woke up more, and realised that I was indeed a mother, my own mother was sitting proudly next to Jacob, looking much to young to be a grandma holding one of our daughters. Jacob put our other little girl back in her crib, and came over to me to help me sit up, once I was in a sitting position, he quickly went downstairs for some reason. My mom came over and sat next to me on the bed, I was now sitting comfortably on, and handed me my daughter. I looked at her in amazement, shocked at the fact that she had grown quickly I had only been unconscious for about 3 hours, and my daughter was already the size of a three or four week old baby. 'How have they both grown so quickly?' I asked my mom, quietly 'they should be more human than vampire momma, Jacob is their father and he is human I am half human, so they should at least have three quarters human in them. Why momma? I thought my girls would be normal, because my pregnancy was different to yours.'

'Oh Nessie, baby, it will be okay you know, its only because they are babies, your rate of growth slowed after a few months, so theirs should as well, even if it doesn't and they grow quickly and like you they reach full maturity at the age of seven, it will still be okay, because we can learn to live with it. They may be like you sweetie and if they are we will cross that bridge when we get to it.' My mom reassured me.

Twenty minutes later, Jacob came back into the room, which I recognised as my dads old room, with my whole family following him. They came into the room one by one, and lastly came my uncle Jasper. I looked at him, and smiled sadly, thinking that he was mad at me for the way I was with him, my dad heard what I was thinking about, and shook his head quickly. _**'Don't think it Nessie he's fine with it, he understands and couldn't handle you being in pain like that anyway, it was hurting him as much as it was hurting you, so don't even think it he's not mad at you, just worrying that you will be mad at him for not being able to help you. Talk to him later when your feeling up to it, okay sweetie.'**_ I looked at my dad and my sweet smile -or so I was told my sweet smile- shone out at everyone in the room.

They all smiled back at me, and my uncle Jasper relaxed so much that all of us in the room started to feel sleepy. 'Uncle Jasper, please stop relaxing us so much' I yawned widely and started to rub at my eyes. He laughed at me.

'Sorry Nessie, didn't mean to make you sleepy, I'll bet you've had quite a nice sleep enough already and that you just want to get used to being a mom yourself now don't you.' He smiled widely at me, and I immediately felt better.

Grandpa Carlisle came over to me and started to take my temperature, and looking me over, he pulled the sheet back and pulled back the dressing covering my abdomen, he examined my stitches, to see if I was healing properly. 'Well Renesmee, this looks perfect your dad did an excellent job at stitching you up, you should be fully healed in a few days time, but in the meantime, I need to to rest, I have some bags of donated blood which will speed up the healing process considerably, I'll go downstairs to the kitchen and get you some. Do you want me to warm it for you?' He finished with a question.

'Yes please grandpa, I think it will help me, because I'm feeling really weak as well as tired still.' I answered him.

He smiled and pulled the sheet back into place covering me up and then quickly left the room to get me the donated blood. Everyone else crowded around the bed looking at me, Aunt Rose had gone over to the crib where my two angels where now sleeping peacefully she looked at the two of them with a dreamy look in her eyes, wishing, and hoping that she could be in my position right now, she had never had the chance to be a mother, and she wanted to so badly-it wasn't possible though, a vampire cannot change so she wouldn't have the ability to become pregnant a female vampire lost that ability the second that the venom entered the body- maybe one day she could become an adopted mother.

'I've been thinking.' I started to speak and everyone looked at me intently. 'I want to have the girls christened, I know it seems a bit strange, because they a part human, vampire and Quiluete but I want to have a ceremony on first beach not with a priest or anything, just the tribal elders and everyone, where we all pledge to raise these girls properly, and that if anything happens to either Jacob or myself that someone should be there to take our pace. It needs to be done, because I can't stand it if what happened when I was a baby happens to mine and Jacobs babies.' I finished.

Then before I could say anything Jacob finished what I was going to say, he had seen it all in my thoughts, the pictures that I was projecting out to his mind. 'Alice, Jasper, Rose and you as well Emmett. Ness and I were wondering, whether you would agree to be the twins Godparents, we know that they will have all the love in the world, but we need assurance on the fact that if anything happens to us, then they will have you four, Bells and Edward to be there for them. Our children are so special, unique you could say and they need to be cared for. In my tribe there has never been a child like them before, each of them is one of a kind in their own special way. I am a father now and I know now how Edward felt when I imprinted on Nessie, I hope that we can count on you all for our children's upbringing, if anything happens.' Jacob finished his speech. Everyone was smiling brightly as we looked around the room and I relaxed considerably knowing that our girls would be safe.

Anyway where was I before I started thinking back to the day our girls were born, oh yes I remember now... I smelt my husband coming home with little Sarah, and I felt myself relaxing knowing that they where both home safely. They had been down to the reservation with Aunt Alice finalizing the plans for the ceremony tomorrow. Aunt Alice had planned a large party for afterwards also to be held in a marquis on first beach.

'Nessie.' Jacob shouted from the hall.

'Upstairs in the nursery giving Alicia some food.' I called back to him. He came up the stairs, with a scurry of little feet following him. He came into the room with a huge smile on his adorable face. 'Everything sorted for tomorrow Jacob?' I asked him sweetly.

'All done, the pack and everyone are all going to be there, I spoke to Sam and told him, about the visitors, how many will be here and that they have been told to hunt out of our lands. He asked who was coming, so I just said that the vamps who were here when you where a baby are all coming to see our children get christened in the Quiluete way.' he finished with yet another smile that would ave made me week at the knees if I wasn't trying to feed a twenty week old baby, well she was twenty weeks old, but she looked closer to a two year old toddler now, they both did.

Our children had dark brown almost black hair, with bronze highlights that shone out in the sunlight, their skin was luminous bronze caused by the Quiluete blood running through their veins. Even though they had the Quiluete blood they also had my genes in them, so that meant that they glittered slightly in the sunlight, they had dark chocolate brown eyes. My beautiful daughters looked a lot like me, but with everyone else's characteristics, they were as stubborn as I could be which was the reason I was having problems trying to feed Alicia normal human food, and they were both as clumsy as my mother was in her previous life. But with all this rolled into one our identical twin girls with beautiful, smart and destined to have a wonderful life, with everything they could want handed to them on a plate. When they were old enough hopefully they would be able t do what I couldn't. With my growth rate being very quick I was not able to go to school, so I was home schooled by my family. My mom taught me English and I got my love of reading from this, my dad taught me everything else except science which was what my grandpa taught me. Hopefully our angels wouldn't have to do this, but we would have to wait until they were older to determine this.

Anyway I'm ranting again, so where was I this time, I remember now, Jacob had just finished telling me about the plans for tomorrow. He was waiting patiently for me to finish my little trip down memory lane-which was happening quite often these days- and once he saw that I had finished, he started to talk again. 'So, Nessie, Alice wants you at the house for ten tomorrow morning, so she and your mom can help you dress with the girls, she has bought quite a few dresses for the girls apparently because they will obviously get rotten, with all the playing around they will be doing. And she wanted me to remind you to bring extra underwear for them and two swimming costumes in case they want to play in the water. Tomorrow is -according to our psychic weather girl-going to be lovely, blue skies with an abundance of hot sweet sunshine.' He finished talking and sat down on the floor next to me.

I had given up trying to feed Alicia and decided to let her just play with the food they were both going to have a bath soon anyway. It was nearly bedtime for the two of them, which meant that Jacob and I could have some alone time, I was seriously considering wearing the beautiful lingerie set that I had got that morning from the La Senza website. It was a shop in the UK which sold sexy underwear.

'Has Sarah already eaten?' I asked Jacob.

'Yeah, she has we went hunting on the way home' He replied. We had been introducing our daughters slowly to our way of life in the supernatural world. They had both taken to it really well, and both had their own way of doing it. Up until now we didn't know if they had an ability, we were still trying to figure it all out. It was hard to watch them grow into toddlers so quickly and like my mom I wanted to cherish each day as it came, I didn't want to rush our girls into anything.

I looked at the Micky Mouse clock on the wall and it read six thirty, the sun had gone down, and it was now time for a bath. Jacob had realised the time and went into the girls en suite bathroom, he ran the bath and I stripped them both down ready for it. They both loved bath time, would do anything they could to stay in the bath playing with the colour changing plastic ducks that my mom had found on the internet. They stared at them in amazement when they first changed colour in the bath, it was the hot water that did it, and they would if they could stay there for hours on end watching them all change colour with the heat and then back to normal with the cold. It was fun watching them, I myself stared in amazement watching our girls sometimes. I still couldn't believe I was actually a mother.

So we got them into the bath and an hour later they were both dried, with fresh PJ's on and snuggled up in one bed waiting for their daddy to come in and read them a story. They wanted again to read Harry Potter, they absolutely loved the series, which was a favourite of mine as well.

once Jacob came into the nursery, I went into our bedroom, to get changed myself. Jacob could smell my every move, so I went into our en suite bathroom and closed the door tight, locking it behind me. I felt so tense worrying about what tomorrow would bring. I ran the shower and turned the heat down to almost freezing. A cold shower was what I needed. With my body temperature being just a few degree's lower than Jacobs I had to have a cold shower, because a hot one did nothing for me except make me hotter. I washed my hair, and scrubbed my body until it was pink with the coldness of the water. Turning the shower off after a while I got out and told myself dry. I dressed in my new lingerie and then went out into our bedroom. Jacob was waiting for me on the bed completely naked. I seductively walked over to him, climbed on the bed and straddled him, the rest as they say is history...


	7. Chapter Six

Authors Notes.

362 views so far and only two reviews, I am really happy with this story and the fact that people are viewing it, but I really wanted to point out that reviewing a story helps people to write a lot better. As always all canon belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer, all I own is a nice smelling house and a hungry stomach.

Chapter Seven

RPOV

The next day, the girls and I arrived at the main house, and Aunt Alice was anxiously waiting for us on the porch. Once the girls got out of the car, they ran over to her excitedly. This was their day and I did not want the attention to stray from them. The ceremony wasn't due to start until three o'clock this afternoon, but after the length of time it took Aunt Alice to get myself ready for my wedding ceremony I knew it would take even longer with the children to get ready to. She had ordered three party dresses for after the ceremony, but for the main part of today they both had matching dresses which I had not been allowed to see. I wouldn't get to see them until I myself was ready.

We went straight up the stairs into Aunt Alice en suite bathroom which was already set out for us I was to play barbie doll first so my mom came in to take the girls and keep them occupied for the next few hours. They didn't really want to leave me but I said that if they did they could stay up late tonight and enjoy the party have cake and maybe Emily would keep them overnight if they were good.

After they had left the room I sat down with a coke and watched in the mirror as Aunt Alice made my hair curl even more lathered me with moisturisers and body conditioners and everything else I couldn't think of. After she had done this to me she pinned my hair back and put a subtle amount of make up on me. The colours she had chosen where natural brown and cream colours just to bring a little colour onto my pale skin. When she had finished the long process she handed me the most beautiful floor length cream dress with a chocolate brown sash across the waist, the back had a corset fastening that tied with a thin ribbon the same colour as the sash. I took the dress and went into the bedroom to change. Afterwards I went back into the bathroom and she was holding out a pair of golden strap stiletto sandals. I put them on with great care, as I didn't want to damage the dress. I stood up and Aunt Alice led me back into the bedroom where Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme where waiting for me, my mom had took the girls over to the cottage to play some of my old childhood games that she had kept in my old bedroom. As I walked into the bedroom, they all gasped at me,, shocked to see how beautiful I looked, I turned around to the full length mirror over the other side of the room and gasped at myself. I knew I was a good looking woman but this was beyond my own belief. I didn't know I could look this beautiful.

'Oh Renesmee, dear you look beautiful, I have to say it sweetheart you look as beautiful as Rose.' My grandma said to me, her eyes shining with tears that would never be shed. 'You make me so proud sweetheart, I can't believe sometimes how quickly you have turned into this beautiful woman you are today, I am amazed to think that you are my granddaughter. I love you sweet Renesmee.' I had started to fill up with tears myself, thankful right now that Aunt Alice had used waterproof mascara on me, I willed myself not to cry at this beautiful moment.

Aunt Rose, my second mother was nodding her head at everything my grandma had said, her own eyes shining I couldn't believe it myself because in my eyes I could never be as beautiful as her. I loved my Aunt Rose so much she had looked after me when I was a child, and when I couldn't talk to my parents she was always there to guide me, in her own way she was a god mother to me as well as to my own daughters.

I wiped any stray tears away from my eyes and hugged all three of them, saying thank you in Aunt Alice's ear while I had my arms wrapped around her.

I waited in the study while Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and my mom got the girls ready, and two hours later they came out of the room and went downstairs. I heard the door open and looked up from where I was sitting at the desk reading one of grandpa's many books. The Taming of the Shrew being my favourite was left open on the desk, as I saw my mom coming into the room. 'The girls are ready. Oh baby you look wonderful, my little nudger all grown up.' My mom, had tears shining in her own eyes as she looked at me, her grown daughter that no body had ever known she would have, I was hers and my dads little miracle. And now my two little miracles were about to be christened. I was ready to face the world with my daughters.

We went downstairs in a normal human fashion as we had visitors from the reservation over wanting to find out the time they needed to be at the beach for the ceremony. So when I got into the main room, I followed the scent of my daughters to the dining room.

They were both sitting at the table with crayons and paper drawing pictures. I walked over to them and looked at the drawings they were doing, when I looked at Sarah's I noticed it had a strange likeness to my dad, except where my dad's eyes were golden honey coloured the eyes on this picture were green, and he also looked a lot younger than my dad.

'Sarah, baby who's this?' I asked her softly.

She looked up at me when she answered 'William, momma it's William.'

Alicia looked up from her drawing and watched as I answered Sarah. 'Sweetheart who's William?'

Jacob had heard us talking, and followed our voices into the dining room, he stood by the doorway watching as Sarah answered my question.

'William is special momma, he was in my dream last night momma, he said he is my brother but he's not going to be born for a long long time. He said he's special like dadda, momma, why is he special like dadda?'

I looked at my husband with shock written across my face, my face was mirrored in Jacobs face, brother. How is that possible? We knew that we wanted more children but how could Sarah know all this.

My parents and grandparents came into the room with what they had just heard Sarah say. 'What did you just say Sarah baby?' my dad asked her looking at the picture on the paper.

'I said gandan' she started. 'that this is William on the paper, he is my brother and he is special like dadda, but why is dadda special gandan can you tell me, because momma won't tell me? She finished again with the same question she asked me.

My dad looked at me and then smiled at Sarah. 'Well I think we have found what Sarah's ability is after all.' he said.

'Sarah, is William here now?' my grandpa asked.

'Yes ganpa, he is standing next to momma, he has been with momma, all day trying to talk to her, he keeps making me giggle.' She replied.

'Well then, missie moo so that's who you have been talking to this morning isn't it?' my mom cut in and smiled down at her loving granddaughter. 'She has been talking away and laughing all morning while you where with Alice, I thought she was talking to Alicia, but she wasn't I kept asking her who she was talking to but she kept saying no body. I thought she had an imaginary friend or something.' my mom went over to Sarah and picked her up in her arms giving her lots of love.

'William wants to know why we are all talking about him?' Alicia said softly and sweetly.

I looked at her, 'Can you see him to Alicia?' I asked.

'Yes, I can momma.' She said nothing else, just straight and to the point, just like her father. I placed my hands on both of them and tried to listen to their thoughts, something I had been doing a lot recently but had been unable to until this point.

_**'Sarah, why are you telling momma about William?**_

_**'Because they need to know lici, they need to know we can see other people who aren't really there.'**_

_**'But Sarah, they're going to think we are crazy'.**_

_**'Girl's can you hear me?' I asked them. They stopped what they were thinking immediately.**_

_**'Momma.' They both said in unison**_

_**'Girls it's alright I can hear your thoughts, we are all special in some way and you two are doubly special, I can hear your thoughts and show you pictures in your head, watch.' I showed them my wedding to their dad. Then when I had stopped I took my hands off them.**_

'Momma' they both said in unison together, you're special like us, we can hear you in our heads.' they finished.

'Dad, did you hear all that?' I asked my father. He nodded at my question.

'What do we make of all this then, their abilities have come together, and I think we can safely say that they can read each others thoughts as everybody else, but we can look into that another time, first we need to establish this thing about William.' Grandpa started. 'I have a theory that they may be able to see the spirits in human form of people who are not yet in this world, maybe this is derived from the fact they are part Quiluete and that the first Quiluete people were spirit warriors, do you agree Jacob?' he finished.

'I don't know Doc, it's something that I will have to discuss with the pack, I'll speak to them tomorrow at the meeting we have planned, can we deal with it then please Doc, it's too much to take in just right now. And anyway we need to leave soon.' Jacob finished smiling at all of us. 'Don't worry about anything we'll all be able to talk about it tomorrow, and sort everything out.'

We all got ready to leave for the beach the ceremony was due to start in half an hour and we needed to get everyone seated in the right places and sort the girls out.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at First beach an aisle had been set up draped with flowers hanging between the seats leading the way down to the alter at the other end. The white seats had ribbons tied around the back of them in a large bow. Pink and white decorations and lights where hung everywhere, pink and white roses filled baskets and flower pots all around the place. The large marquis was over to the side I could see flowers and lights at the entrance placed where everyone would walk passed them and smell the sweet scent of roses before they walked into the marquis. The whole set up looked like it had come right out of a Disney fairytale land just for our little celebration.

I looked over at Aunt Alice who was standing by the start of the aisle directing people to their seats from a seating chart that she had planned out on a clip board, on her head was a head piece with a small microphone attached to it, obviously she was directing the French Chefs who were doing the food for after the ceremony.

I heard music starting as everyone stood up, Jacob and I walked down the aisle, the girls walking in between us, holding our hands, they looked adorable in their matching dresses, which where similar to mine but where mine was cream and brown theirs was brown with a cream sash, sweetheart neckline and stopped at their knees. The both had on a pair of white bridesmaids shoes that I had found on the internet for them. Their hair hung in ringlets down their back and they both had cream roses clipped into their hair at various points. They looked like little angels walking down the aisle holding our hands.

We came to the end of the aisle and my very old father in-law was sitting in his wheelchair, looking proudly at us, and his twin granddaughters. He started to speak, and even though he looked very old and frail his voice still rang out with the superiority of being the tribal elder who was the oldest and wisest in the tribe, he spoke with a commanding voice looking over us all.

Part way through the ceremony Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were called forward, Jacob and I handed the girls over to them and we stood to one side.

'Do you swear to protect these children with all of your being, for the rest of your existence?' Billy Black spoke.

'We do'

'Do you promise to love them and cherish them and provide for them until you leave this world for another?

'We do'

'I can now declare that these two children are fully baptised in the Quiluete tribal manner, and that these two parents' he said calling Jacob and I forward again, 'will provide for them in a way that no other parent can, please turn to the congregation to receive your greetings from them the greetings for your children, who are a thing of legend never before have we had children like this in our tribe and hopefully their line will carry on, and connect us even more to the Cullen family. I also declare that the treaty formed so many years ago between my people and the Cullen people to be now completely over. We are now as one family and will continue like this for evermore.' he finished.

We turned with the children and everyone clapped happily. The girls looked radiant basking in the praise everyone was giving them, they all stood up as we walked back up the aisle. We headed towards the marquis, and the guests all followed us.

Before we entered the marquis my dad, wanted to record the day with pictures of us all, so for ten minutes we all posed for the camera, the girls never fussed or faltered and enjoyed being the centre of attention.

We entered the marquis and once again I was amazed with the fairytale look from the outside that had been carried on inside. My family had really outdone themselves with everything I couldn't believe what they had achieved for today. My girls, our girls were so loved admired and little miracles in this family, that they would never want for anything they would have everything they ever needed in our family. I was so happy for this day and for my girls I was finally accepting that everything happens for a reason.


	8. UPDATE

UPDATE.

I AM SICK AT THE MOMENT AND WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOMETIME IN THE NEXT WEEK. I APOLOGISE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE THIS MAY CAUSE WITH READERS, BUT I PROMISE YOU THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED I HAVE BEEN REALLY ILL SINCE FRIDAY MORNING, AND CAN HARDLY DO ANYTHING. I HAD TO LET READERS KNOW SO IM POSTING THIS UPDATE.

THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ SO FAR.

MARY XX


	9. Chapter Seven

Authors Notes

I made a mistake with the last chapter, it should have been chapter six and not seven, it was probably because I was typing it at four in the morning, so I apologise for that. As always all canon belongs to Stephenie Meyer all I own, is a couple of distraught twins, and a very young and scared wolf who doesn't understand women/girls. This whole story is dedicated to a 15 year old English girl called Alice Pyne, who is suffering from cancer, and is all over the news in the UK see my profile for the link to her blog.

Chapter Seven (No really it is chapter Seven this time)

RPOV

Jacob and I arrived back at our home at three the next morning, Emily had taken the girls so we could enjoy ourselves and have some fun, she text my cell phone at eight and said that she was going to keep the girls over night so we could let our hair down, so to speak. Anyway we arrived home at three, and carried the party on. There was no neighbours to worry about so Emmett and Alice cranked the music up, and we danced around the living room having so much fun. Jacob zoned out after about an hour, he had been so tired lately after running patrols so much. I went into the den where I had spent a lot of my time recently to find him fast asleep on the floor, curled into a ball, he hadn't phased or anything he must have just sat down and fell asleep. He looked so peaceful I decided not to disturb him. Instead I went into the other room and politely asked everyone if they minded leaving as Jacob had fallen asleep. Obviously they didn't mind and a few minutes later they had all left leaving me alone with a rattling house as Jacob had started to snore deeply. I decided to clean the house, I was feeling very wide awake for some reason, and cleaning the house was bound to deplete my energy so I could go to bed. I turned down the music to just background noise, and started to go around with the dust rag, bleach, mop and brush. Cleaning my home always satisfied me greatly, and when I had finished the job I looked around proudly at the home I had made with Jacob. Our home was a three story detached house, with a porch that wrapped around the whole of the ground floor. It had five bedrooms, three reception rooms, one kitchen/diner, one formal dining room with a table that seated twelve people, a den and a playroom for the children. Downstairs in the basement was set up as a games room and it had a room off to the side set up as an office for Jacob that he used for all the paperwork he couldn't store in the garage down at La Push.

I heard a noise behind me and turned around to see my Jacob standing there rubbing his eyes sleepily. He smiled sheepishly at me and motioned for me to come over to him. I walked over and he took me in his arms. Suddenly I felt myself drop, and before I could even get near the floor he had lifted me into his arms and started heading towards the stairs to our bedroom. Once in there he laid me down on the bed, and started to kiss me all over my face. I showed him how much I loved him through pictures in our heads, remembering every moment we had spent together throughout my whole life. I wanted to show him everything that we had been through and how we had survived every moment because we were together. After about half an hour of my pictures in his head I must have felt so relaxed that I simply fell asleep, only to be woken at nine the next morning with a telephone call from Sarah. Sometimes I wish that I hadn't taught her how to use a phone.

'Momma, can you come to get us please?' She asked me sweetly.

'Sarah, baby what's wrong, I thought you wanted to stay with Emily for the whole day? I asked her.

'Momma, just please come get us, Lici doesn't want to stay here, she keeps crying.' She said with a small voice, so small I could hardly hear her properly. 'She keeps saying something about a boy called Jamie. Emily said he's special like dadda, but she won't say anything else.' Sarah finished with a little whimper. Being a twin she could feel everything her sister felt.

'Alright sweetheart, dadda and I will be there soon, don't worry about anything.' I said to my daughter who was obviously distraught that there was a problem with her sister that she couldn't fix.

Jacob was awake next to me and had heard the conversation, I looked at him slightly shocked, knowing before he even spoke what this meant, our daughter had met the newest and youngest wolf in the pack, twelve year old Jamie, and he had imprinted on her. We didn't know if our daughter had reciprocated. But by the sound of it Sarah didn't like what had happened to her sister.

'We have to get down there Jacob, Alicia doesn't know what she is feeling, neither of them understand what imprinting means. I don't think that Emily wants to explain it to them without us both being there.' I said to him.

'I know Ness, phone Emily on her cell, tell her we're on our way to their house, I need to speak to Sam about this, I know I'm Alpha of the pack, but this is too much for me to handle alone, he's only twelve, he shouldn't be imprinting this early. He was ten when he phased for the first time, they are getting younger and younger every time. There is another boy who is showing signs of phasing you can fry an egg on his forehead, but he is only nine. I don't understand why all of them are phasing I think this calls for a tribal meeting of all the elders and wolves. Maybe your family need to come as well. I'll talk it over with Sam after we've sorted the girls out.' He finished.

I got out of bed and took the phone over to my walk-in closet, and while I was getting dressed I phoned Emily to tell her that we were both coming to her house to sort out the girls. After I had finished on the phone I ran back to the bedroom and through to the en suite bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and do everything else I needed to do. Jacob was already in there, I could tell looking at him in the mirror that he was worrying about too much, the frown lines on his forehead had returned. I hadn't seen those frown lines for a very long time. Both of us had finished and we ran down the stairs and out of the front door, the doors to the garage were already open so we ran into it and got into my car, the car that I my parents had bought for my last birthday my cherry red Mercedes Benz. Fifteen minutes later we pulled up outside Emily's cottage deep in the heart of La Push. Sarah and Alicia were sitting on the porch, Alicia's face was red raw and streaked with tears, her eyes blood shot and Sarah, sitting next to her with her arm around her and trying to soothe her sister as best as she could. I sat down next to them, and lifted Alicia onto my lap. She buried her head into my neck and started to show me what had happened. I watched in my mind intently at everything that had happened that morning and last night when Emily had brought them here. Looking at Jacob, I nodded slightly to tell him that what we had thought was true, our five month old daughter and Jamie had imprinted on each other. She was terrified, both Alicia and Jamie were they didn't understand what was happening to themselves. I realised now what my mom must have felt when she found out that Jacob had imprinted on me but at least my daughter wasn't less than an hour old, like I was when it happened to Jacob and I.

After calming my two daughters down, I followed Jacob into the cottage, Emily was standing behind the kitchen counter making a mountain of food for the pack like always, already on the counter top was plates of muffins, pancakes with a bottle of maple syrup, bacon, sausage and toast. She was mixing a bowl of eggs Probably for omelettes. Jacob was sitting at the table with Sam, Embry, Quil and Seth talking quietly I walked over to them and sat down next to Jacob. He took hold of my hand and I quietly told him in my own way that the girls were fine, playing outside and that they had both calmed down. I also told him that we would need to explain everything to them when we got home. They needed to know everything about wolves, imprinting and everything else supernatural in their lives that they did not know about. I had decided last night that I needed to tell them about the bad vampires who didn't like me, the Volturi, I hate that word. The Volturi had wanted me dead when I was around the same age as our girls, hopefully they would never find out that I now had children of my own, because they would want the same fate for them that they had planned for me when I was a baby.

After we had talked to Sam and Emily about everything, we collected the girls from outside and drove straight to the main house, my father knew we were coming because I had spoken to him in my mind, the whole family knew what we needed and they were all gathered around the dining table waiting for us. We sat down sitting one of the girls on our knees, and my dad began to talk.

'Alicia, Sarah, you both know about who we are and our need to remain inconspicuous in the mortal world. You both know about good vegetarian vampires like our family, but you need to know about the other vampires in the world, ganpa is going to tell you all about them in his study later, he is going to show you pictures of the other vampires, and sometime throughout your life you may get to meet all of our other friends and family from other parts of the world, not just the ones who were here for your party yesterday.' My dad finished talking.

'Before you have a little chat with you ganpa though girls, your momma and I need to talk to you about what happened today in Sam and Emily's house. Can you explain to us Lici baby or do you want Sarah to tell us?' Jacob asked our daughter.

'I'll tell you dadda, but if I start crying again then Sarah can finish for me, she knows everything about it.' Alicia stated to us all.

'Last night' she started. 'When we got to Emily's house, a girl called Maria was looking after the children. After we had been there for a little bit this girl's brother turned up. I wasn't there at that point, I was in the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom in my night clothes, this boy looked at me, and it was like my whole world had just gone poof up in smoke. It was really strange, I didn't understand it. Sam saw what had happened, and told Jamie to walk his sister home,and not to come back. I got really upset.' She paused for a little while to gather herself up, then carried on with a small sniffle, I could tell she was getting upset. 'Anyway, when Sam and Emily thought we were asleep I heard them talking and I heard Sam say the word imprinting, and that it was like you and momma all over again. I didn't understand what they were talking about, so I went in and said that I couldn't sleep, and started to ask them some questions about what I overheard. They wouldn't answer my questions, so Emily made me a hot drink and sent me back to bed. Then I had a dream about William, he was older than me in my dream and he explained everything to me. He said that dadda is part of a tribe where people turn into wolves to protect humans from bad vampires, not our family but really bad vampires that live off human blood, and that these wolves need people to love for the rest of their lives, a soul mate. I asked him what a soul mate was and he said that a soul mate is a person who loves you for everything that you are and will never leave your side, they will be whatever you need them to be. He said that dadda is momma's soul mate and he explained what imprinting means. He said that when a wolf man imprints on a girl they will be their protector, brother or anything else even a husband or a father figure to that girl for their whole existance in this world. He said that this is what happened last night, that Jamie had imprinted on me and me on him, because I have the wolf gene in me, but I will not become a wolf when I am big, he said that Jamie is a wolf and that he will be there for me whenever I need him. This really upset me and when I got up this morning, I asked Emily and Sam if I could see Jamie and they said that I couldn't and that's why Sarah phoned you this morning momma, because I was so upset that I couldn't see Jamie.' Sarah finished and wiped the drifting tears away from her face.

Jacob and I looked at each other and realised that our children were growing up even though they were only a few months old, in human years they talked and acted like grown up people, so advanced for their small age. Our little girl had imprinted with a wolf, she understood what had happened and accepted that her life would never be the same again, she knew what was expected of her and she embraced it with open arms. I knew that Alicia would experience what I had had with Jacob all these years, and that Jamie would be there forever for our little angel.

We decided that enough was enough, they had both had enough for one day, and I wanted to take them home, so my grandpa Carlisle said he would have his chat with the girls tomorrow, we stood up and made our way out to the car. On the way home the girls fell asleep, and I placed my hand on Jacob's hand, I told him that if the girls woke up that he should phone Jamie on his cell and tell hi, to come over so I could talk to him, I wanted to do this properly, I wanted to meet the boy I could now call my future son in law.

We arrived home, slowly and quietly we lifted the girls from the car, and gently took them upstairs to their nursery. We put them to bed and quietly closed the door. Going downstairs I said to Jacob 'Call him now, so he'll be here when she wakes up, you'd best call Sam as well and tell him what the girls know, now you will have to have that meeting won't you?' I sighed as Jacob continued down the stairs to his office, and I went to the family room, I sat down on the sofa and closed my eyes reflecting on everything that had happened, silently crying as I realised that my children where growing up far to quickly. I now knew how my own parents had felt throughout my whole seven year childhood.

Authors Notes.

First off I would like to thank all you readers for being patient while I was ill and unable to update. This chapter has been difficult to write as I need to express all different things. Sorry I couldn't give the game away Maggie, but your expectations where right. Thank you to the 547 people who have read my story so far, I never expected so many people to read it, but I really appreciate it. Song for this chapter isn't a song its a piano piece-destiny of Love-Yiruma- please see you tube for the video. Thank you again for being patient and please review, I reply to all of them.

~Mary~


	10. Chapter Eight

Authors Notes

Now I have Twenty-three years to cover until the prologue comes into play so please bare with me. Thanks for the review Maggie, and your welcome. I am happy that people are getting enjoyment with reading my thoughts. Basically I'm just happy to be published even though it is just fan fiction. 623 people have read this that's 40 odd people over night and I only have 4 reviews come on people please review I reply to all of them and they help me to write better. As always I own nobody in this story except non canon and a lovely bar of galaxy caramel all canon characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.. This chapter has jumped a few years, and we are still with Renesmee.

Chapter Eight

RPOV

Eight Years Later

The front door slammed and I heard small feet banging up the stairs along the hall and then a bedroom door banging so hard that the windows rattled. My mom came into the living room where I was sitting in the love seat reading one of the many books from my grandpa's library collection. I was in the main house, as my own home was being renovated. Jacob and I had moved here with our daughters two weeks ago, as my grandma Esme had decided that we needed a bigger and better home than the one we had.

So my mom came into living room and looked at me when I heard the front door slam shut again, Alicia came into the room quietly and put her bag down on the plush white sofa. 'Hey mom' she said coming over to me to kiss me on the cheek. 'Ganma' she said to my own mother, the name that my daughters had called my parents when they were babies had stuck over the years.

'What happened Lici, why is Sarah mad?' I asked my very grown up teenage looking daughter,-even though she was really only eight years old she looked like she was around fifteen, my own vampire genes had been passed through to my children, something I didn't like because I feel they lost their childhood to quickly.-

'She got detention momma, she told a teacher to go away, but not in those words, I'll show you what happened, ganma take you shield down please, I'll show both of you.' Alicia said.

My daughters had developed quickly over the years, and their supernatural abilities had developed at the same time, they could both now show other people their thoughts like me, but theirs was more complex because they could read peoples minds, and have a silent conversation with each other. The only thing which stopped them was my mothers shield if she was around when they were using their abilities, then they couldn't use them. My families abilities where a little messed up when my mother was around.

'Alright Lici, show us what happened today.' my mom said to Alicia.

_**'Okay.'**_ Alicia said in her mind then pictures started to flow of the two of them in English class.

_**'Today we are going to discuss the actions of Macbeth. I want you to split up into two separate groups and argue the cause for and against, your question is. "IS THE TRAGEDY OF MACBETH CAUSED BY HIS OWN AMBITION OR ARE HIS ACTIONS INFLUENCED BY OTHERS". For your homework I want an essay on this question outlining what is being discussed today. Ten people to each group please, and write down everything you are going to say, outline it so you don't get mixed up throughout the discussion, and please work together and select a speaker for your team. You have twenty minutes to come up with your defence. Get to work.'**_

_**'He is so boring, what a loser' Sarah said quietly.**_

_**'No he isn't Sarah, I actually like this class, I want to be an English teacher when I am older' Alicia replied to her sister 'I respect him for what he has to do everyday, it's hard coming up with lesson plans you know.' She finished.**_

_**'No it isn't it is so easy, I could do his shit job in my sleep.' Sarah replied in a cocky way.**_

_**'What's happening to you Sarah, don't swear, momma doesn't like it when you swear. You have really changed, I don't like it. William doesn't like it either.' Alicia had started to sound scared for her sister.**_

_**'Don't you like it, ah well poor you if you don't like it then you won't like this either.' Sarah replied.**_

_**She turned herself around and stood up looking at the teacher she stated out loud. 'This class is fucked up, it's shit and I think you should just piss off. I could tell you all about Macbeth in my fucking sleep, my grandpa taught me all about him when I was younger, so I am not going to sit here in this shit class any longer.' She walked out of the room.**_

_**The teacher followed her, and grabbed her shoulder before she could get away. 'How dare you speak to me like that Miss Cullen-Black, you can go to the Principles office immediately, in fact I will take you there myself.'**_

The scene in my head finished, I was shocked at the reaction Sarah had given to her teacher, what was happening to the sweet little girl I had brought up, it is like she was turning into a rebel.

'Can I go downstairs now momma, I have an essay to write and some math homework to do for tomorrow? I don't really fancy trying to do my homework in the same room as Sarah, while she is in this mood.' Alicia asked me.

'Of course you can baby, is Jamie coming over tonight or do we have you to ourselves for one night at least?' I asked my studious little angle.

'Jamie said he was going to give me some space tonight, we have been spending a little too much time together, his mom got mad when she saw his report card. Apparently his grades have slipped to a D in every subject since we started seeing each other properly so we said that we would only see each other on weekends until he got his grades back up, I'm going to phone him later though. Momma, can we go hunting together tonight, I mean as a whole family?' She asked.

'I'll make sure we all go, I want to go hunting myself anyway.' My mom answered the question for me.

Alicia squeaked with excitement, she loved hunting with the whole family, it was like a little game for her. She ran into the kitchen probably to get a drink and some snacks before she ran down to the den in the basement to do her homework. She loved to be in her own little world while doing her homework, in a way she was very like me and my mom, she loved to read and write, the well thumbed novels in her bedroom where proof of this to everyone. Her favourite books where the same as mine, except she was a huge fan of JK Rowling, and Harry Potter was sort of like her own supernatural world. She learnt to read when she was just a few months old and now, she could read a whole book in just a couple of hours. It was like she got lost in a book. She was such a contrast to her sister, who would rather watch the film instead of read the book. I couldn't believe how different they were to each other. It was like Alicia, was a mini me and Sarah was her father all over. But then again Sarah is the sunshine in a rain storm, and the rain storm itself. That is the only way to describe my whirl wind of a daughter.

I wanted to talk to Sarah but decided that it should probably be done with Jacob by my side, keeping me calm, I had a temper, when it came to things like this, my children really should not disrespect their elders, I was brought up to mind my manners, so why shouldn't they be brought up the same. My own mom had been a brilliant mother when it came to things like this, and besides I couldn't hide anything when it came to my whole family. That's the thing with having a vampire family, nothing could be hidden, with everybody having super hearing, sight and smell it would have been a miracle if I could have had a period without anybody knowing about it.

So anyway where was I, oh right that was it, I decided to wait until Jacob was home before I even approached my daughter, and I thought if I could go to Jacob now and explained what had happened then he could help me decide what to do, but then again Jacob can really go at it when he is pushed, especially when it's his children involved.

I looked at my mother, who was watching me intently while I had my little thought bubble wrapped around me. 'Momma, where's daddy, I need his help with this, you to please? I don't think Jacob will be too happy when he finds out what Sarah's done I need you both to be there, to calm him down a little, and to tell me what's going on in his head. I can't do this alone.'

'I'll find him Renesmee, we'll meet you by the car.' my mom said rushing out of the room with a cold breeze following her.

Ten minutes later, after telling Alicia where we we're going I was sitting in my car waiting for my parents, my dad obviously wanted to take his car because he opened my door and then walked towards his silver Volvo. This car, was not the same one he had when he was only my moms boyfriend but it was the colour and make, just a different model. Volvo to him is a very sturdy car, his favourite type of car. So we all got in and headed to the garage in La Push.

My husbands garage had become very popular over the last few years since Dowlings had closed down, apparently he had gone out of business, something about bankruptcy, with every person in Forks, La Push and some from Port Angeles deciding to use Blacks, the prices where a lot cheaper, but the work impeccable.

We arrived at the garage a few minutes later, at the speed my dad drove what should have been a twenty minute journey was knocked down to a five minute journey. Really no need to get comfortable in the car. So anyway we arrived at the garage, and I spied a few of the newest wolves in the pack, James, Shane and Harry where standing around in the forecourt of the Garage, waiting for someone. 'Hey guys' I said to them, 'Is Jacob here?'

'Jakes in the office Mrs Cullen-Black, do you want me to get him for you?' Harry said to me very politely.

'No Harry, it's alright we'll go in and speak to him.' I replied, with a flash of a sweet smile, I couldn't believe how young these boys were

changing.

I led the way into the garage, right to the back where Jacobs office was situated, he was on the phone, but he must have caught a whiff of my scent because he looked up and grinned widely at me.

'OK, I'll have that ready for you by Friday, I'm sorry I really have to go my wife and her parents have just come in the room, and I really need to speak with them. Yes if there are any problems I will contact you, but no there shouldn't be, alright, and thank you for your business. Yes goodbye to you.' Jacob finished talking to his customer on the phone, and looked up at me smiling widely. He stood up and came around the desk to where I was standing, -my parents were behind me- and took me in his arms, spinning me round in a circle. 'To what do I owe this pleasure of having a beautiful women coming in here?'

'Mutt, do you have to think of my daughter in that way while I am around?' My dad cut him off.

I giggled and smacked my sweet adorable husband gently on the arm, 'Jacob' I reprimanded him for the inconspicuous thought he had had of me.

'Sorry, Edward, didn't mean for that to happen, it's just she is so beautiful, I mean you probably think that way about Bells sometimes, but lucky thing with you is no body can hear your thoughts can they?' Jacob reasoned with my dad.

'Alright Jake, truce. We need to talk about something.' My dad said through his teeth.

'What's going on, has something happened?' Jacob asked me shocked.

'It's Sarah, she's going through a teenage rebel phase, we need you to come home, so we can talk to her.' I showed him what Alicia had shown me earlier on. He gasped when he saw in his mind what his daughter had done in school, he was obviously thinking like me, that our daughter, our own little miracle was acting like she had never acted before, and we needed to sort this problem out once and for all.

'I'll be home in half an hour, let me get finished up here, and then I will be back.' Jacob said quickly.

I nodded my thanks to my sweet husband, and I was thankful that I didn't need my parents after all. We turned and walked back to the car, within minutes we were home, we walked up the porch steps and into the house, where I was completely shocked to find all chaos was breaking out.

Authors Notes.

Thank you to all the people who have read this little story of mine, I really appreciate all of you reading it, please review they motivate me to write more and better only 4 reviews so far, but I am happy with that. Thanks to Charlie-Louise who reads all my work. Next chapter is in Sarah's point of view.


	11. Chapter Nine

Authors Notes

I cannot believe that nearly 700 people have read my fic, thank you to all of you. So OK I am not going to drag on about anything, so here it goes everything is Stephenie Meyers except non canon characters. This is Sarah's chapter, we really do need to hear from a troubled teenager.

Chapter Nine

SPOV

You know everything was going really well, until that one little tiny thing happened, until I saw him with another girl. Nobody knew that I had been going out with someone, I had kept it a secret from everybody. I learnt how to keep my thoughts blocked from certain people, my Auntie Ali had taught me how to do that when I was only a few months old, she taught me everything I know about being sneaky around my family. But then that one thing tipped me over the edge.

He split up with me and the next day he turned up at school with her, that bitch who ruled the school. She walks around with her bleached crappy blonde hair, her skinny body wearing heels that any women would fall over in, well any women except Aunt Rosie, I mean seriously who would want to go out with a slapper like her. That's really what she is, the town bike. I know I am beautiful everybody tells me so, with a father who looks like a Greek God and a mother who is beautiful beyond what words could say, I had to get my genes from somewhere. I am not a party girl like some girls in my school, but I do know how to have a good time. Yes I am only technically a child I am only eight years old but please I look like I am fifteen, I look like a teenager don't I?

I asked myself this question on numerous occasions. I know how to act human, because technically I am human, but maybe there is a part of me that acts like a vampire. My grandparents are both vampires, my mother is half vampire/human hybrid and my father is a shape shifting Quiluete tribal elder. So what does that make me?

I heard the door slam downstairs as my mom and grandparents came home, I didn't have the same abilities as some in this house but I could tell my footsteps that my dad wasn't with them. I wanted my daddy right now more than ever before. I really needed my daddy now. I couldn't handle my mom, I love her right, but sometimes she treats me too much like an eight year old, instead of the fifteen year old I am. I want to be treated like a teenager, not a child.

It's really difficult to live here sometimes. With all the vampires knowing my every move. I just wish that I could have time to myself sometimes. I mean sharing a room with my twin is great, but I just wish that we didn't do everything together sometimes. I find it so frustrating. My sister on the other hand, Lici, I love her to bits but sometimes I hate being a twin. She got the studious good genes. She would sit around reading and studying for hours on end, and she loves being around her family, and its as simple as that for her. Me, well I can't tell someone enough to leave me alone.

But today it was the tip of the iceberg that broke me. I saw him the love off my life with her. I couldn't handle seeing that, so I did the only thing I know how to do, I kicked off, in the mother of all kicking off type of argument, and it was with the one person I didn't want to kick off on. I just hope that she hadn't shown mom what I said to her. I knew that she would show mom what had gone on between me and our English teacher, but I hope so much that she hadn't shown her our argument. I was really nasty to her, I told her some horrible things I really can't believe how much I hurt the one person who is constant in my life. The one person who knows everything about me and would never tell my deepest secrets. My sister is my everything and right now I had hurt her in ways I never thought possible.

I crept out of my bedroom, Lici, I thought to myself, I need to go down to the den to speak to her. I need to apologise to my only sister. But how? Aunt Ali that's how.

I ran quick as a flash down the stairs and out of the house, my Aunt was out and I needed to phone her on my cell as soon as possible I need her help.

Reaching the forest behind my grandparents cottage I took out my cell phone, and dialed the number I knew off by heart.

'Hello?' came the voice on the other end of the line 'Sarah, sweetie what's happening? I got a vision of an argument going on at home, doors slamming and everything.'

'Nothing yet Aunt Ali, but I need your help, I had a really bad argument with Lici this afternoon in school, I said some really horrible things to her, and I need to make it right. Help me make it right please Aunt Ali' I begged my aunt with a voice that nobody could say no to.

'Alright, I'll help, there's no need to use that voice with me you know I can't resist helping you anyway.'

'Thank you so much Aunt Ali, I'll meet you on main street, where are you now?' I asked her.

'I'm at the thrift store, i'll be with you in ten minutes.' She replied.

'Alright fine, see you in a bit.' I told her.

I ran home, shouted through the open front door that I was going into town and that I would be back soon, and walked away. I ran up the dark tree lined road and at the corner I turned to go towards the town, on my way I saw my dad's car on the way home. He slowed to a stop and opened the window on the passenger side.

'Where you off to Sarah?' he asked me.

'I'm just going to meet Aunt Ali daddy, I need to talk to her about something and she said she'll meet me in town, by the thrift store.' I put on my cute adorable daddies girl face, and looked at him. 'Any chance you could drop me off daddy?' I asked sweetly.

He chuckled at me, 'Come on baby girl.'

I got into the car, and five minutes later we pulled up outside the store, I could see Aunt Ali waiting for me in her car, but before I could get out my dad stopped me. 'We need to talk when you get home baby girl, your mom showed me what happened at school with your teacher and it's not like you to go off on one like that, we need to talk about some things, a little bit of father/daughter time, just you and me. Okay baby girl?' he said.

'Okay dadda' I replied calling him by the name I used to call him when I was little. 'Love you so much, see you later' I finished giving him a little peck on the cheek before getting out of the car.

He drove away, and I walked towards my Aunt's car, getting in she asked 'So where to and I want every detail on the way.' She said smiling at me.

I really loved my Aunt Ali, she helped me through so many things over the past couple of years, especially my fashion sense, which according to her was worse than ganma's fashion sense when she was human. So after I made myself comfortable in the car and fastened my seatbelt, I said to her.'i don't even know where to start, I had a huge argument with Lici, I told her some horrible things about her and Jamie, and it just spiralled out of control. I said that Jamie, was only with her for one reason, that imprinting meant that he would never love her properly, that he only wanted her body, and hated her really because she is quarter vampire, instead of true human. It was so horrible, I really hurt my sister, I shouldn't have said what I did, and I need to apologise to her.' I finished with a slight sob, I could really feel my sisters pain, after all we are twins.

'What else happened in school?' she asked.

'I told a teacher to go away, but I did it in a way I can't repeat, I feel really bad about it.'

'What has been going on with you recently, you are so secretive, Edward asked me to try to look into your future but I just can't see anything yet, it's all so hazy, like a smoke screen in front of everything, whenever you or Lici are involved. He said that whenever he tries to look into your mind your blocking him by reciting things in your head, the way I taught you to do it. I can't understand what's happening. I think we all need to sit down as a family and talk all this over. When we get back, alright?' Aunt Ali finished.

'Okay, we can do it when we get back home, now lets go to Port Angeles and sort out a present for Lici. I think I know what to get her.'

Three hours later, I climbed wearily up the stairs to the bedroom I shared with my sister, when I got back from Port Angeles we all sat down around the twelve seater dining table and talked through my problems.

I felt so ashamed that everything had happened because of a boy in my school.

We talked about everything, the fact that I had gone out with a boy, he had finished with me and then turned up at school the very next day with the town slapper, I mean how spiteful can a person get. Then this had caused me to go off the rails snap, argue and fight with everything and everyone in my path. I explained all of this too them. My dad, being the loving father he is, offered to go with the rest of the men in the family and beat the little beast to a pulp, his exact words 'He won't know what's hit him, because it will be vampire and wolf vs puny shitty human parasite, bastard hurt my daughter does he think he's getting away with it.' It was like that until momma got him to calm down a little, or tried to at least.

My ganma shielded my thoughts for a little while, and ganpa did not like this, he started to argue with ganma over wanting to hear my thoughts while I was explaining the situation, but she said I needed a little privacy in my head, and wouldn't back down. So that at least was one thing I was grateful for. So anyway after the "family meeting" which consisted of why I was being such a bitch to everyone I trudged wearily to my bedroom, when I got there I collapsed onto the bed. I was only there for a minute trying to relax myself, when I heard a noise outside, I climbed off the bed and saw my gandan looking up at my window, he motioned for me to come down, opening the window I climbed out and jumped onto the large cedar tree, I very expertly made my way down the tree and jumped from the lowest branch onto the dew dropped grass.

'Come with me Sarah' gandan said to me. We went around the house, towards the small picture perfect cottage, and beyond there to little break in the trees, where the moon shone out sparkling on the grass and the miniature lake rippling slightly in the breeze.

We sat down on the ready prepared blanket that was laid out on the grass, mainly so I wouldn't catch a cold, and I laid my head back onto the ground.

'I'm sorry about rooting earlier sweetheart' gandan started to say. 'Did you know that your mom and I used to come here when she was younger, and felt a little to overwhelmed with everything, we came here the day she found out she could have children. I don't want to give you grief because you have suffered from that enough over the last few weeks, but I did want to talk to you about something. Have you ever heard the story about when your ganma and I met?'

'Not properly gandan, but I do know that ganma was your singer, that her blood called to you more than any other humans blood.' I replied.

'Yes that is true, but it was much more than that, I knew before even your ganma, that I was destined to spend the rest of my existence with her. You see even though her blood sang out to me, it was the sound of her heart that sang even more, every time I looked at her it skipped a breath, she actually once lost consciousness through stopping her breathing, but what I am trying to tell you, is that it takes so much time to know that -to quote the Steven Spielberg film "An American Tail" somewhere out there beneath the pale blue sky- I am sorry for the punn but it was one of your mommas favourites, you will find your one true love and he will find you, it just takes time. He will creep up on you when you least expect him to. So please, don't throw your life away crying over this boy who hurt you. Go to school tomorrow and hold your head up high, show them I don't care that he's found her, I can do so much better than him anyway. Then when you get home from school, hide away if you still feel the pain by all means, but make sure that you have some sunshine in your life. I left ganma once, something I truly regret doing but I thought I was acting in her best interest I know now that I was wrong, because her best interest is mine also. She found sunshine in her life, but she also fell apart, your daddy was the sunshine, and they have never been apart since your ganma showed me that he was the best thing to protect her next to me. Your daddy showed me what had happened when I was gone all those months, and I will be forever grateful to him for being her sunshine. Now enough of the heavy stuff, lets go home baby girl.'

I will never forget what my gandan said to me that night, he is my sunshine on a cloudy day when I can't handle anything, I come to this place, my mommas place and talk to him, he sees me here and comes and I am forever grateful to what he told me.

Authors Notes.

I apologise for being cheesy at the end, but I had to end it somewhere. Thank you again to all the nearly 700 people who have read this story. I am truly grateful to you all for making my day by reading. Next chapter will skip a couple of years we are looking at Nessie again.


	12. Chapter Ten

Authors Notes

And there it goes, I have officially passed the 700 people mark, my next goal is 1000, please can we do this with reviews. If you like my work, just leave a little two words that's all I am asking. It brightens my day/night to find that someone has left a review, and I will reply to all reviews with a thank you. If you haven't looked at my profile page in a while take a look, and get the address of my brand new blog. So here we go everything is Stephenie Meyers and we are with Renesmee, Sarah and we meet Timothy, a teen aged wolf who has found his one true love. I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes.

Chapter Ten

RPOV

Five Years Later

I loved having my family around me, for the whole period of Sarah's mishap with boys and school, and everything else that turned her into the little madam at that point. The whole family helped her through it, especially my dad, he sort of turned a corner with her that night that he took her to our spot. I didn't mind, he had gone through things like this himself with momma, I don't mean being a rebel teenager though, I mean finding your one true love in life, your soul mate. I found mine when I was less than an hour old, and it was inevitable that it would happen to my beautiful daughter. Alicia had found hers, so Sarah would be next.

It happened eventually, although it was hard for her, when it happened, she didn't really understand the level of what would happen to her, but it did happen and now we are planning a wedding, not just any wedding, but a double one. My two thirteen year old daughters are getting married. Sarah met Timothy, a nineteen year old wolf. It was literally love at first sight. She imprinted he imprinted, and Sarah, having a clumsy gene from my own mom was knocked off her feet literally. She came home from school one day, slammed the door shut in her usual fashion, went upstairs to her bedroom got a shower and a change of clothes, and then went downstairs to see her dad. When she got to the office in the basement she saw him standing by the office door, looking how can I put it. Dishevelled yes that's the word. Timothy and Jacob where trying to talk about this new scent that kept popping up around the area, a nomad we assumed it was, and he turned his head to see what the glorious scent was coming from that had just walked into the room. Sarah saw him and fell off the bottom step. Her world had just been turned upside down inside out and back to front, in less than a second. Her knight in shining armour came running over to the stairs and helped her up, their eyes locked and that was it. They were inseparable from that moment on.

And so there we are, my other daughter is now an imprintee, and we are planning a double wedding for both Sarah and Alicia. It isn't like they are getting married tomorrow though it won't happen until they are eighteen years old, so we have plenty of time to plan the wedding of their dreams. Of course Aunt Alice is on the case, she said she wants it similar to how my mom and dads wedding was, but I don't want that, of course my input counts, but I swear I do not want to take over my girls wedding, this is their territory not mine.

SPOV

the last couple of years have been really hard, watching Alicia, with Jamie her one true love, Auntie Ali really helped me through everything though, she kept me sane through all the things that were happening in our family life. Well Auntie Ali and my gandan, he;s really helped too. That night that we had on the edge of the forest by the miniature lake, that was the first of many nights together, we talked so much. I mean I know I can talk the hind leg off a donkey but when he really gets going gandan is worse than me, I saw a completely different side to him on our little soirées together, soirées is the completely wrong word I know, but I can't describe it any other way. We laughed, I cried and he comforted me as much as he could. Some nights my mom and ganma joined us, Alicia, well she was too busy with all the studying and Jamie to join us, but I didn't mind, I got to spend some time with the people I love most, I got to spend time talking about me and my thoughts on life. Ganpa was really shocked after one of the little chats one night, I was staying in the main house for a little bit, just visiting, and one night I heard the usual tell tale noises coming from below my bedroom window, this night was different though, Auntie Ali, was with gandan, apparently she wanted to chat about something. So we all went to our little spot, and Auntie Ali started her little chat with me. Afterwards we went back to the main house, and I sought out ganpa, who like always when he wasn't in the hospital, was in his office doing paperwork for a case in the Emergency Room. He heard me coming and told me to come in before I had even knocked on the door, I sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk and started.

'Hello Ganpa, what are you working on?' I asked him sweetly.

'Oh hello Sarah, I'm just finishing up some paperwork for a lady we had in the ER earlier today, it's nothing much. What can I do for you?' He asked me.

'Well ganpa, Auntie Ali, has had a vision of me, and she wanted me to talk to you about it.' I replied to him.

'Okay sweetie, I'm all ears.' He said.

'Well, apparently the vision showed me years from now, in a doctors coat, I was treating a child with Cancer, the child was bald that's how she knew about the Cancer, but apparently in the vision, I had found something that could help to cure and prevent thee illness. I was conducting a trial on this child, who had consented to it. I have been thinking about following in you footsteps over the past few months, and I would like to become a doctor, but I can't do it alone, I need your help. Please say you'll help me ganpa?' I finished.

He was silent for a moment before replying, I can't a little scared,, because I was not like my gandan, I could only hear the thoughts of my sister -that's how we have private conversations together- and mother when she touched me. So I was naturally scared that he wouldn't consent to helping me reach my dream of being a doctor, because that's what it was my dream. I wanted to help children who had the horrible disease and make them well so they can live their lives the way they are supposed to.

'I agree, I can help as much as you need me to help you. I will look around for universities that you can go too, but please be warned your momma may not like it that you will have to go away to school.' Ganpa replied with a chuckle.

I laughed my musical laugh at the thought of this before I ran over to him, and flung my arms around his marble body, I was so happy that he had agreed to helping me live my dream. I really couldn't believe that this was going too happen.

Everything seemed to be falling into place with my life, I had a career mapped out in the way I wanted and I had Timothy, oh yes, that's right let me talk about my Timothy.

I hadn't met him before that day, apparently he was a wolf that had come back from being away with University, he didn't know he was a wolf until about six months ago, when he visited for his Spring Break. He turned up at my house one day, to speak to my dad -apparently he had come back because his loyalties lay in La Push instead of being in School, which I thought was really good of him, he could go to the Community College if he needed to-. Then one day, my dad came home, and mentioned about a new scent in the woods behind our home, it was a vampire scent and he had to get everyone on board. This scent was not one that all the wolves recognised, it may have been a nomad, but it could be something else. So all the wolves turned up at home, while I was in school, and then when I came home from school, all of them were gone apart from one, Timothy. So I didn't know he was there until I went down into the basement then my hereditary clumsiness came into play and I fell off the bottom step in the basement, -damn my ganma's clumsy human self- and then he came over to help me, it was like a pull coming from the bottom most deepest part of stomach, this pull released all my gravity and I wasn't been held to earth by this gravity any more, Timothy held me to earth and to him, he felt it too, when he took my hand to help me up, it was like an electric current flashing through our bodies the second we touched. All these amazing colours flashed through my mind I couldn't believe what was happening to me. It was so confusing but so warm all at the same time. He was mine and I was his, and nothing could stop us from being apart.

TPOV

I couldn't believe it, I had imprinted on my Alphas daughter, not only that but my Alphas thirteen year old daughter. It was like nothing I have ever felt before, shocked was not the word, in fact there were no words to describe the feeling I felt in my stomach the moment I touched her hand to help her up, this beautiful adorable being fell before my very eyes, I couldn't stand there I had to help her, and then I saw her eyes, the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen in my whole life. Her face was indescribable her body was the same, in fact I can't even describe how she looked to me that day, all I saw were these wonderful colours in my mind, all I felt was this amazing electric bolt of lightening coursing through my veins at the sight of this woman in front of me. The pull from my stomach was like nothing I had never felt before , it was like gravity reaching out of me, binding myself to her gravity, and building to bind our hearts, minds and bodies together for all eternity. I knew that she was part vampire, part Quiluete and part human. But oh my Lord, she was mine, for eternity.

SPOV

After we had met officially Timothy and I sat down, enjoying each others company, he helped me to study that first night, I had a calculus test that I really needed to study for, and he helped me to understand everything I was having problems with. It was strange, but he seemed to know everything I was thinking. I don't mean in my gandan's type of thing I just mean that he knew what I wanted before I did type of thing, I think it must be something to do with the imprinting.

My parents were overjoyed with the fact that I had imprinted on him and he with me they probably thought that this would calm me down slightly, but I just went with the whole thing, and enjoyed having the sunlight in my life, like I was told to by my gandan, he did say to hold my head up high and and when the time was right I would meet him, and I have and I just can't describe it in words how much I love Timothy. Looking back on it now, I really can't believe how giddy I was as a child.

Authors Notes.

Sorry about the cheesiness of this chapter, but I had to bring Timothy into it somehow, and this was just there in my head, after hours of sitting in front of the laptop, it just came out, in one big swoosh. I seriously can't believe the amount of people who have read my fic. I'm so proud and happy about my self. If your asking yourself questions, yes the girls do still see William, and in one of the upcoming chapters, Nessie, has a one sided conversation with him. Thank you Maggie for your review, I'm really happy that you're enjoying this. You have stuck with me from the start, and I hope I can live up to your expectations with this story. Next chapter will be updated soon.

~Mary~


	13. Chapter Eleven

Authors Notes.

I said I'd do a one sided conversation between Nessie and William so here it is, this is only a small chapter, but Nessie has decided that she wants to tell her son about what they are we also have a section from William himself even though his mother can't hear him. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except a child who doesn't exist yet is from my own mind vault. This chapter is inspired by Yiruma River Flows In You, and Destiny of Love. Please see my profile for a link to you tube showing a play-list for Yiruma, his music is amazing.

Chapter Eleven

RPOV

'William, are you there? I feel so stupid talking like this, I am alone in our house and I want to know if you're there. I want to tell you my little boy to be, even though you're not going to be born yet, I want to tell you about our family. Your grandfather gandan as your sisters call him, is my dad Edward, he met your grandmother, my momma Bella, when she was human. You see little boy, we are all different, you are going to be special like your daddy. My daddy is a vampire, I am half of a vampire. We don't drink from humans only animals. Your sisters can drink from animals, even though they enjoy human food, the same as I do. Your daddy is completely different from all of us. You see your daddy, was at first an enemy of vampires, but many years ago, before my momma came along a treaty was made between your two great great grandpas Ephraim Black and Carlisle Cullen. They made this treaty so the wolves and vampires could live in peace. The treaty was broken when I came along, you see because your daddy and I became imprinted on each other, we met when I was less than an hour old, and although he is a lot older than me, neither of us age, so we are practically the same age as each other. Our lives are intertwined vampires and werewolves are now friends and always will be.

You my little boy, will be special like your daddy, you will be a wolf as well, you will hunt vampires, and protect the Quileute tribe, and your family from any harm, you will be a special boy, who is loved and cared for as much as any other child in the world. I love you William even though I have never met you, and I won't meet you for a very long time. I don't know when you will arrive yet, and I won't know until your Auntie Ali tells me, but let me tell you before hand who everyone is so you will know.

Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmie and your aunt and uncle on your gandans side the same with Auntie Ali and Uncle Jazz. Then you have Ganpa Carlisle and Nanny Esme, who are gandans adopted parents. Rosie, Emmi, Ali, and Jazz are gandans brothers and sisters. Gandan Edward is my daddy, and Ganma Bella is my momma, your sisters of course you already know them, Alicia and Sarah. Then on your daddy's side there are all of the wolves and they will one day be your brothers, I am not going to name them all because you will find out the day you meet them, I'm sorry to say that you won't meet your grandpa Billy, or your grandpa Charlie, because sadly they have died, but one day I will tell you about them. You are named after grandpa Billy, we didn't know about you until Sarah told us. She said that you talked to her when she was asleep, that you visited her a lot of the time, you visited Alicia as well, but I don't know if you have even visited me. I little boy am your momma, I am Renesmee Cullen-Black, and I will love you for the rest of my existence.'

WPOV

Hello, I am William Edward Masen Cullen-Black, you don't know me but I am your son. I know all about you, daddy and the rest of my family. I have been watching since my sisters were born. Watching and waiting for my time to be alive on this earth, to lay in your arms while you sing to me and rock me to sleep. I promise to love you always because I know who you are, I know that you're my momma. I apologise to you now, if I cause you any heartache throughout my life, I will try to be a good boy. I wish that you could hear me, but I know that you can't. I wish that I could meet you properly, but I know that you can't see or hear me. It's really weird you know momma, only having my sisters know that I am here, but at least you know about me and know that I am around to hear your every word.

I know momma, who I am and where I come from, and I love my family even though they don't know me yet. I am a grown up boy at the moment, I don't know what will happen when I am born into the world, I don't know if I will disappear from the way I am now really can't explain it, but what I can tell you even though you can't hear me, is I know I am going to be special like everyone else in my family. I know I will be special like daddy, I will be a wolf and have many wolf brothers who I will love like blood brothers. My life is going to begin soon momma, you won't have to wait to long for me to arrive, only a few more years.

But wait momma, someone is here, please be careful momma, call someone to you, you need to be protected they are bad people, be safe momma...'

Authors Notes.

I apologise for the short chapter, and compared to my last few it is short by around 1200 words. I hope you all liked meeting William. I promise you he will arrive soon. Sorry for the cliffhanger, there won't be many of them in this story but I needed to put one in. Thanks to all of the people who are reading, and please review they help me to write better and give me the incentive to write during the day when the sun is shining and I want to sunbathe LOL. But please review I reply to all reviews with a thank you, whether it is by PM or in my authors notes. Next chapter we will meet the visitor.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Authors Notes.

First of all I am so sorry for the cliffhanger I will not do this very often, and I do apologise when it happens. Second of all, thanks Maggie for the review, you have stuck with me from the start I thrive from your reviews, and finally a huge chapter -seriously its like twelve pages long on LibreOffice- to make up for the cliffhanger and the wait I do apologise for not updating sooner. All canon characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all the rest and the powers come from my own mind, here goes the next chapter, and please tell me what you think of the new people.

Chapter Twelve

Jacobs POV

I turned up at my house, expecting Nessie to be waiting for me but all I got was this stench that could only belong to a vamp, ugh it was nasty, sickly sweet but none of the Cullen's. Who is this vamp who has been at my home!

I could smell Nessie's Scent but she was nowhere to be found, I snatched the telephone, from the stand in the hall by the stairs and phoned Edward. Maybe Nessie was there with the girls.

I waited for the phone to ring but it just rang out. So I phoned the next best person I could think off, Carlisle. Once again I waited the phone was answered half way through the first ring, like he had been waiting for my call. I hoped not.

'Carlisle its Jake, is Nessie with you?' I asked quickly.

'No Jake, she isn't why?' He replied in his soft fatherly like voice.

'There was a vamp in the house, it's not a scent I know or like, she's gone Carlisle, Nessie is gone.' I said urgently to him.

'We're on our way over Jake' I heard the rush of wind as he ran to get the rest of the family, a few seconds later Jasper, Emmett and all of the rest of them including Seth and Leah in wolf form turned up on the porch outside of our house.

They instantly smelt the scent of the vamp visitor all around the area of our home, they didn't recognise the scent either. While I waited for them to search I tried ringing Nessie's cell phone, the phone was here, at home ringing loudly, as if to say 'ha ha ha you're not going to find me.' I ran around the house looking for breadcrumbs, any sort of clue she might have left to where she was, and who this vampire was that had taken her. I can't cope with my Nessie being snatched away from, oh god what if she's... No I can't think like that, she can't be dead I will not let that happen to my Nessie.

Edward came into the house, with Bella and Carlisle following behind him. 'The trail ends at the the river Jake' Edward said to me. 'Don't worry we'll find her.' his face didn't show this though, he looked like his silent heart was breaking.

Bella looked up at me, I could feel her pain more so because of the imprint connection, but I could feel it. She was breaking inside her eyes shone with tears that would never fall, and I could see that she was dry sobbing, her shoulders heaving with heartbreak.

Jasper came in to try and soothe Bella, Edward was trying to be strong for all of us, Nessie was the heart and soul of this family, she had to be found alive, I would know if she had I died, I would feel it, because she is my imprint, I would feel lost, abandoned and desolate if my Nessie was no longer on this earth.

Roberto POV

'Roberto, are you sure it is her? Aro will be very angry with us if it is not her, he will fight us and probably kill us as well as our mates, he will I'm telling you, I know he will.' Alonzo said to be urgently.

'Of course I am sure it is her, can you not smell that scent of vampire in the blood the sickly sweet scent of vampire and human, hear her heart it is like the fluttering of a humming birds wings. I know it is her Alonzo, so don't you worry your silly head over Aro killing us and our mates. My ability shows that it is her anyway. He said to find the strange yellow eyes vampires in Washington and take the hybrid and knock her out so she doesn't struggle. We are to take her to Seattle where we will be met by the rest of the guard, Aro will deal with her when we meet him. But we are not to let Caius near her, or he will kill the strange girl. I am seeing things in my mind as I carry her, pictures of wolves, oh dear I feel so much pain in my mind, at these pictures, what a shame.' I laughed my sinister laugh at these pictures, this horrible being was not worthy of being in my arms, honestly I just wanted to kill her, drain her blood from her little taut body, after I had had my way with her though, I imagined what she would look like naked. Alonzo read my mind.

'You're disgusting.' He laughed at me thought that would get him back on track, even though I did want to have this hybrid being all to myself.

JPOV

'I don't care if the trail is gone Edward, I have to go after her, please just get someone from La Push to stay here and keep an eye on the girls, I have to go and find her. All of us wolves will go, it isn't just us that's hurting, they will feel it in my mind remember. I can't do that to them, they need to stay focused, and the only thing that will keep me focused is my intent to find her. So I am going and you cannot stop me. She is my wife Edward.' I ran out of the door, and with my anger building, I felt a rush of warmth spreading through my body as I felt my arms giving way to make room for my front paws. I body shimmered into my wolf form, and I took off running for La Push Seth and Leah were already in my mind.

'Jake?' They called together. 'Sam and the others already know they are on their way to help. Where did the trail end? We'll all meet you there.'

In my head I pictured where I was heading and a few seconds later I arrived there, Leah and Seth were just padding up behind me, I went behind a very large rock, laid down flat and felt my body shimmer back into my human form. I pulled off the shorts from the strap on my ankle and pulled them on. Standing up I greeted both my Beta and her brother with a nod of my head. Sam and the other wolves showed up a few minutes later, and transformed themselves back into their human forms.

We all greeted each other, and before we could get down to the business of finding my wife, my cell rang I looked at the screen 'Hold on, it's Carlisle' I said to the others. 'Carlisle anything' I asked before greeting him I listened carefully to what he said.

'Jacob, we've found her, I just received a phone call from friends of mine in Seattle, two Vampires, that we don't know where seen in the woods outside Seattle carrying an unconscious girl. They were heading towards a Hotel on the outskirts. We need to go now, come back to the main house Jacob, we are planning to leave in twenty minutes.' he said to me.

'I'm on my way Carlisle.' I hung up my cell, and looked at the wolves. 'They've found her, she is in Seattle, lets go we are going to go there, and rescue her from these bloodsucking parasites.' I said to my brothers and sister.

We all transformed back into our wolf selves, and ran for the Cullen house Edward was waiting outside for us when we got there. Jasper must have been hanging around because I felt really calm and relaxed all of a sudden.

I transformed back into my human self and once again pulled on my shorts, Edward gave me a strategic speech, telling me what was going to happen when we got to this hotel in Seattle.

'We will enter the hotel from the back entrance, Carlisle's friend told us directions to where they are headed, and we can track the scent easily enough when we get there. Don't worry Jake, we'll get her back.' I looked at him with a look of hope on my face. He watched me then carried on. 'When we get there, we can find out what they want with Renesmee. Bella is coming with us, in case we need to be shielded from anything or anyone. It's only us, Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle who are going, but the wolves can come for back up if they wish. I would like the wolves to come but they have free will, if they don't want to they don't have to.' He finished.

'It's alright Edward, they are all coming with us, back up if it is needed.' I replied. He nodded at me and we made our way to his Volvo.

EPOV

Three and a half hours later...

We pulled up into a car park over the road from the hotel, where Renesmee was supposedly being held captive. I had had my window open throughout the whole journey for two reasons, one to let the werewolf stench out and two to see if I could catch my daughters sweet scented aroma. Like her mothers scent I could pick it out from a crowd of a thousand people. But until we pulled up in the car park I never smelt a thing. Bella and Jake obviously smelt her scent as well because their faces lit up as we stepped out of the car.

'Edward did you catch that?' Jake asked me. I nodded quickly in reply. 'She is around here somewhere.' He finished.

We walked out of the car park and crossed the road, following the sweet aroma of our daughter, into the hotel on the outskirts of the city just beyond the hotel was the forest which Carlisle's friend had mentioned. On the outskirts of the forest was people standing there waiting for us. From where I was standing I could see that they where vampires, and that their eyes like ours where a golden liquid topaz colour. They fed like us off the blood of animals.

We walked towards them and Carlisle held his hand out to greet them formally 'Jamie, Sophie, Daniel and Elliese, so happy you could meet us we may need your help. This is part of my family, my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper, and my daughter in law Bella. Renesmee is Edward and Bella's biological daughter conceived when Bella was human, but we won't go into that now, and this is Jacob, Renesmee's husband, and the Quiluete wolves. Now that introductions are over, please will you explain to us what you saw, and where they went? We are anxious to get Renesmee back you see she has children and we want her to stay safe at home with us. She is a vampire hybrid, and the Volturi do not like that fact.

'Of course Carlisle' Jamie said back to him, I heard an English accent, and realised that these must be vampires that Carlisle met when he was first changed back in London. Jamie who must be the leader of their coven continued to speak. 'We saw two vampires Carlisle, they looked like Volturi members, but we cannot be sure about that. They went into the hotel from the back entrance and we followed a few minutes later. They were acting very strange and carrying an unconscious girl of around seventeen years old, from what I could see of the girl she had hair the same colour as Edwards here. I do apologise for not being able to give any more information, but we are willing to help in what ever way possible to get your Renesmee back.' Jamie finished.

I thanked them all for the help that they would give, and we turned and started for the hotel. The scent was all around, I didn't recognise it, so I wasn't sure if it would be the Volturi or not who took my little girl, but then I heard it in the back of my large mind.

_**'The Cullen's are here, the Cullen's are here, I knew they would follow the girl, oh my they have brought the guard dogs with them as well, what joy I will get destroying every single one of them. They will not get away from me this time. Guard dogs huh! Well, guard dogs aren't going to help them this time.'**_

I stopped in my tracks and recognised the voice in my head. Aro. From the corner of my eye I noticed that everyone else had stopped also. 'Edward what is it?' Carlisle asked me.

'Volturi. I have just heard the thoughts of Aro, he is intent on destroying us so he can get what he wants. He wants Renesmee, probably to try and make a new race of Vampire, experimenting with my daughter is not a factor in this fight, she will not get hurt. That bastard will not touch my daughter, neither will those evil sadistic parasites.' I told them all.

'We need to regroup then' Jasper said. 'We need to talk first, try to reconcile with the Volturi, and see if we can get Nessie back by not fighting.' he finished.

'Come on man, they wanna fight, so they will.' Emmett said and I noticed was geared up for a fight anyway.

'No, we need to talk, I agree with Jasper on this one, I don't want the girls to grow up without a mother, so please just lets talk to them and get Nessie back.' Jake for once was being rational, he knew that we didn't have to fight, he knew what might happen if we did fight, Renesmee may get killed, by accident. No we don't have to fight, we can talk about this with the sadistic vampires who stole her we can be rational about everything.

We made our way to the back entrance, and entered the building cautiously. I could smell the Volturi scents everywhere I turned, all except one Caius, I wondered why he wasn't here, he was the one who wanted my daughter destroyed in the clearing when she was a child.

I noticed that my darling wife had shrunk in on herself, she was so scared the last time I had seen her like this was when she was human, when the newborns where closing in on her, I thought back so many times to the day of the fight when she collapsed on the floor, and realised that she could close herself up again if anything happened today to our daughter. I was hoping that we could work things out with Aro peacefully.

We had arrived at the room where they where holding Renesmee, I smelt her sweet aroma instantly, heard her thoughts she was terrified. The last time I had heard thoughts on this level was the day in the clearing when she thought she was going to die, she was hopeful on the face of things but inside she was screaming. I heard her pleas through the door.

'Please don't hurt me, I will give you anything if you don't hurt me, anything at all, if you leave my family out of this.' She pleaded with them.

'I will not hurt you sweet Renesmee, if you tell me why you decided to marry that wolf, and start breeding with him, don't you realise what you have made?' Aro replied to her.

Renesmee must have realised what he was saying underneath the face, and replied to him sternly, more grown up than I have ever heard her speak before. 'Don't you dare go near my children, they are sweet angels, miracles and if you ever touch them I will personally tear you to shreds and burn your rotten corpse. Then I will dance on your grave. I hate you, you chauvinistic bastard, and if you touch my children you will regret it. Do you know what it feels like to have children, I will die for my girls and if you kill me, then you will have a whole lot of fighting on your head. Thirty six vampires and just as many wolves will hunt you and you so called family down if you ever touch me or mine.'

At that, I kicked the door open so hard that it smashed through the wall and shattered into thousands of little splinters. A collective gasp spread throughout the room, and Renesmee looked towards where the door was. She spied us all standing there and relief flooded throughout her body and mind, I could visibly see the weight lifting off her shoulders.

Alicia POV

We waited Sarah and I for the telephone call we thought would never come. Both of us distraught, restless and impatient not knowing if we would ever see our mother again.

William we hadn't seen him around for weeks, he didn't come to us in our dreams any more, we wanted so much to ask him if our mother was alright and where she was but we couldn't.

'Lici, how long do you think it will be?' Sarah asked me with a sob breaking from her.

I ran across the room from were I had been pacing back and forth to where my sister was sitting in our mommas favourite chair wearing one of her sweaters, and threw my arms around her.

Yes we were both distraught I felt my sisters pain just as much as my own, but I had to be strong and keep us both sane for mommas sake, as well as everybody else in the family. We couldn't break down if we did then the whole family would be in jeopardy. If the Volturi vampires had momma then we had to help rescue her, we had to be good and help out as much as possible. I thought about this while waiting for the phone call that would tell us.

Four hours later...

'Ring, Ring Ring.' I ran to the kitchen where I had left the phone on the charging stand so it wouldn't run out of battery life and snatched it up quickly pressing the button without looking at the caller ID on the screen.

'Daddy.' I said into the phone, not really knowing who it was.

'No Lici, it's ganpa, you're on speaker phone, please press the button so we can talk to all of you.' I lifted the phone away from my ear and pressed the button on it to activate the speaker, then I stood the phone back on the stand.

'Okay you're on speaker phone, what's happening, have you found momma?'

'Oh my sweet little angels, I am absolutely fine. I miss you so much and love you both.'

'MOMMA' we both screamed relief flooding throughout every one of us, Sarah, Nanny Esme, Auntie Rosie, Auntie Ali, Jamie and Timothy. I felt I couldn't even explain to anybody how I felt. Our mom was on her way home. I heard her musical laughter at our scream, and laughed along with her, happiness filling every bone in my body.

'Tell us everything when you get home, how long will you be? Nanny Esme said to them all.

'Esme, darling we are about an hour away, Jacob and the other wolves asked if they could have some food ready for them. They seemed to have worked up an appetite.' Ganpa replied.

'That's fine, I'll have some food cooked up for them all Nessie included, I bet she never got fed where she was, so I'll make eggs as well for her, and nobody else, just the way you like them angel baby.' Nanny Emse said.

'Momma, we love you and we'll see you soon. Before you go though momma, is William with you?' I asked suspicious as to where our brother to be had got to.

'Yes he is Sweetheart, he hasn't left my side, I can feel him all around me. It is really strange, it's like he was giving me the courage to do everything and watching over me throughout it all.' Our mother said back to me.

'Oh alright Momma, love you Wow Big, and see you soon.' I said.

'Love you to baby.'

Authors Notes.

3381 words in this chapter alone, this is my biggest chapter and I have to say I have enjoyed writing it. Next chapter we will find out why Nessie was taken, and what The Volturi ******** want with her. Sorry again for the wait I have been mad busy with everything going on at the moment. I have been researching lots of things about Wicca and the craft because of my own novel, please see my profile for a link to my blog if you wish to read some of SALEM. Also Please review this chapter, like I said at the beginning I thrive with every review I receive and I will reply to them via PM. Thanks for following my story and sticking with me. Next chapter will be with Nessie and hopefully will be uploaded on Saturday or Sunday, I am planning to dedicate the next three days to writing. Thanks again and please leave a review.

~Mary~


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Authors Notes.

WARNING- SWEARING, PROFANITIE'S AND SEXUAL INUENDO'S ARE INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS LANGUAGE AN TURN OF EVENTS INCLUDED I APOLOGISE, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF UNDER THE AGE OF CONSENT.

Thank you for all the reviews and to the people adding me to alerts and faves, I am so happy that you are all enjoying the work I put into writing my little fic. Also thanks to Maggie for the review, I can't PM to reply so I'm putting it on here. This chapter is dedicated to young Alice Pyne as is the whole fic, as well as Charlie-Louise who reads everything I write. Congrats on your exam results Charlie so happy for you. This is Nessie's POV and we will find out what happened in Seattle. Also we hear a little from William in this chapter, and we get a surprise visit from some Cullen extended family members.

Chapter Thirteen

RPOV

Three days later...

I didn't want to tell anybody what had happened to me in Seattle, but I had to say it. I had to say what Aro wanted to do with me and to me. I couldn't bring myself to tell my family in words so they all held one-another's hands and watched every single little thing that happened over the I don't even know how long I was being held prisoner in that room, through the pictures in my mind. I didn't really want my girls to watch but they had to know how evil and disgusting The Volturi bastards really were.

My pictures that I showed them, was everything that had happened from the point where I first heard the knock on the front door. _**'I was sitting at home in my favourite chair, when a knock came on the door. I had been talking all morning, to William, and when I was starting to wash clothes and clean up a knock came at the door. I smelt the scent of vampires, so I didn't answer it. But they came in anyway, opening the door wide. I heard the door open, and was about to call for help, but I blacked out suddenly, I think they hit me on the head, I don't know. When I woke up I was in a strange darkened room in I don't know where. I sniffed and smelt a scent that I recognised I pictured a scene in my head, when I was little, in the baseball clearing. I remembered the scent well, it was Aro. I was terrified, but I had the courage to talk to him. I could feel William watching over me, I don't know if he could have done anything to help me. He was just there, I knew it. So I spoke up to Aro, asking him what he wanted with me, and why had they kidnapped me. He never replied, he just looked at me like I was a piece of filth on the floor. My **__**head was really saw, and I could smell fresh human blood coming from the room beyond. It seemed like they wanted me to drink from the body, but I didn't want that, I can't bare the thought of drinking from a human.**_

_**There was a few new guard members there that I didn't recognise , and one of them was looking no leering at me, practically with an intense look on his face, like he wanted to eat me. Aro turned to him, and said you can have your way with her as soon as I have found out what I want.**_

_**That was it I couldn't handle what was going on, I blanked myself out of what he was saying to the vampire he called him Roberto, I didn't know who he was, but I knew what he wanted me for. While I was trying to blank myself to them I saw the look on his horrible face, he was undressing me with his disgusting eyes, watching my chest rise and fall, it was so horrible, I was so scared. **_

'I know that this is difficult for you sweetheart' my dad said to me 'but we need you to try and tell us what Aro wanted with you. Can you do that baby?'

I nodded my head silently, and once again put the pictures of what happened into their heads, I couldn't speak I was to distraught over it.

_**'He was asking me lots of questions about the girls, whether they were venomous and things like that. I told him what I could. Then he asked me if they both turned into wolves. I didn't want to tell him anything like that because it isn't my business, I may be the wife of the Alpha wolf, but I am not eligible to give out pack information, I told him this. He didn't want to hear that answer so he hit me not hard enough to break anything but he hit me, I was bruised on my face, it has cleared up a little, but he really hurt me. He just kept asking me questions I didn't want to answer him, but he kept going on about my relationship[ with Jacob, it was so horrible, with him asking me all the time, and the one named Roberto leering at me constantly. Aro was saying that I should never have been allowed to live, because if he had known that I would breed with a non human being then I would have been killed in the clearing that day when I was a child. I didn't want to listen to him. He said that my family was filth and that my children shouldn't be allowed to live. He said that if they ever found out that I was going to have another baby they would come and eliminate us all. My family, my children I can't allow that to happen, they can never find out about William. I didn't let him hold my hand or touch me long enough to read my thoughts, because I knew if he did, that he would find out about him. I couldn't do that, because William is part of our lives now, he is and will be our child, and we can't let that bastard or him henchman know about him. After Aro finished asking the questions to me, Jane was ordered to try and abuse my mind, she couldn't for some reason, I don't know why, maybe it's because your my mother, then Alec was ordered to try and remove my senses all together, but like Jane he couldn't, I wish that his ability had have worked though, because next he told Roberto, he could have me for his pleasure. They all left the room, and Roberto came over to where I had been thrown on the floor. I was so scared at what he was going to do. He started to touch me on my face, he was gentle, but then he started to touch my breast it was horrible, I could feel him trying to tug my legs open while he was touching. I pushed him away and started screaming. I lashed out at him, and I think that one of the vampire guards felt sorry for me because she came rushing into the room. She pulled him off me and threw him across the other side of the room, he hit the wall and literally broke in half. She threw the pieces out of the window, then lit a match and threw it out after him. He exploded into flames, because I could smell that acrid smell of burning vampire. It was horrible. Aro came back in after a few seconds, he said to me that that was what I had caused myself, through not answering his questions, and if I didn't answer his questions then I would be subjected to more of that, but I wouldn't be rescued by anyone this time. So he started all over again with the questions, then you all turned up and rescued me.'**_

I had finished telling them what had happened in the hotel room. We knew why Aro wanted me and we knew everything he was going to do to get me again. The bastard was not going to get me, we would do everything we could to keep The Volturi shits away from us.

My family looked at me shocked almost at what I had told them. I listened closely to them all, talking quietly. I heard my father saying that he wanted to kill them all. It was not like my father to be like that, he was normally a calm and cool being, who would always look for the better option rather like fighting to kill. He was like my grandpa in that sense, who didn't like to kill.

They all stood up and walked into the dining room leaving me alone with Jacob and my daughters. All I wanted to do really was take a shower and wash them all away. I have never been so scared in my whole life even when I was a baby, and they had tried to end my life. I had had nightmares, still do sometimes, they had left my subconcious mind scarred for the rest of my life. This will only add to that scarring, and I don't want to feel that but there is no telling when or where I will, eventually I will see reason, that my family will protect us all my mom, will because she is a super powered vampire, who can stop them from attacking up in the mind. My uncles, father, husband and the wolf pack will stop a physical attack from happening.

William POV

One hour later...

I watched with my family as my mother retold the story of what happened in the hotel in Seattle. I was furious at The Volturi for treating her the way they did, but unfortunately I couldn't do anything, as I am a spirit of my future self. That bastard who almost raped my mother I am glad he was killed, may his burned to ash corpse rot in the deepest pit of hell I just wish that the rest of the Italian bloodsucking leeches could join him there as well, they deserve to suffer with the eternal flames that burn in hell, watching as the spirits of evil people who are gone from this world endure their fates as they burn endlessly.

I wish that I could take away my mothers pain and I hope that she never has to go through anything of this magnitude again. It shouldn't happen to anybody on this earth. My mother is the most loving, and caring person in the world, she is even more so than Esme, my soon to be nanny. I love my mother so much, even though she doesn't know it yet. I can't bare to see her go through this pain. I can feel even now, that Uncle Jazz is trying to help her, but she is so deep into the despair that it isn't working. She has been though so much in her life, and I don't think my mother can take anymore. I just hope that the Italian bastards give her a break, lay off for some years, at least until I am old enough and strong enough to protect her. I need to protect her.

I watch as the rest of the family come into the room. I listened as they told my mother, father and sisters what had been decided.

'Renesmee sweetheart, we have all decided that for the time being, our whole family should move to Isle Esme, just until this all dies down. It is obvious that Aro will want to get his revenge over the next few weeks, and send other guard members to kidnap you or even the children. So we really do need to go only for a few months a year at the most. Don't worry about the girls schooling, because between all of us we can home school them, or if we really need to we could get a family friend to come with us to tutor them. I just don't want anything bad to happen, and I know The Volturi, I know what they are all capable of.' I heard my great grandfather saying quietly. To be honest I actually agreed with them.

I walked over to my sisters and told them this in my own way. They both smiled widely, obviously happy that I had returned to them, they had missed my company.

Sarah looked at all of them, and Alicia spoke up for them both. 'William agrees, he said that he wants us all to go to Isle Esme, even though he doesn't know where or what Isle Esme is he wants you to be safe momma.' She spoke out loud enough for us all to hear her, she was a quiet girl.

RPOV

'So that's it then' I said to my family, 'We are all running away to Isle Esme, running away from our homes, because the Italian scum will want revenge on us, for rescuing me. Well I am telling you all now, I will not run away from my responsibilities. I brought this down on all of us, and I will stand up and fight for us if it comes to that. I will go to Isle Esme for a couple of weeks but only that, after two weeks I want to come home, and start living my life the way it is supposed to be, until they come back for me, and my girls that is.' I finished indignant in what I was saying, I meant every single word.'

EPOV

I was very proud of my daughter for standing up in what she believed in, our family was like that, we never shied away and we were always responsible for our actions. If it did come to a fight in the end, we the Cullens, our extended wolf and vampire families, would win.

I was thinking this when I heard someone outside, a voice entered my head, Eleazer.

'Edward, are you here, we have news.' He thought to me.

I ran literally to the front door, and opened it wide. 'The Denali's are here Carlisle.' I said to him stepping backwards so they could enter our home.

We greeted them all, and they sat down next to Renesmee. Eleazar spoke up first. 'I am happy to see, we are all happy to see that Renesmee is safe, and well. But this is the reason we are here. As soon as I heard I had to come. I was speaking to one of my contacts in the guard who are still loyal to me, and he told me that Aro is planning to come here, and speak to your family, I don't think he plans to just speak. I think he plans to aquire he wants some of you in his guard, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and the girls. He wants to kill the wolves, so they don't try to rescue any of you. And Carlise, I am very sorry to say, he will not listen to reason on this, he wants you dead. He said you cannot be allowed to live, as this is all because you created Edward, and he met Bella. We are telling you now that we will stand by you as long as you need us. I don't know when this is going to happen but we have little Alice here, to tell us what and when and how.

'Thank you for coming here Eleazar to tell us this, you in turn are putting yourself at a great risk by doing it, and I am truly grateful for myself and my family.' Carlisle said to him, shaking his hand.

I gripped Bella's hand tightly when I heard what Aro was planning. I was at fault for this, because I could not resist loving my beautiful wife. I never wanted to cause this harm and threat on my family. I loved each and everyone of them, and they could not be allowed to have this threat upon them, I will sort this out, I will make this right.

Authors Notes.

I do apologise for not getting this up last night. I was babysitting and unable to write as much as I wanted to, then when I got home I was really tired so I just went straight to bed. Thank you for all the reviews for the last few chapters, and please keep reviewing, they brighten my day and I thrive on them. Next chapter should be up soon, and we will be on Isle Esme. I just hope I can do it justice. It looks like I will have to read BD again just so I can get it perfect. I apologise also if anyone was disturbed in any way by the little bit of swearing and the sexual innuendo's in this chapter. Only fifteen more reads until it reaches 1000, so please if you are the 1000th reader, I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks again, and please review.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Notes.

Once again I apologise if the last chapter offended anybody. If you wanted to see more abuse, then I am sorry due to personal reasons I couldn't put anything in more than what I did. I am so sorry for the lateness with this chapter but even though I researched a lot writers block overcame me. I knew when I started that this would be a hard chapter to write, so I apologise again. Everything except non canon characters and a few renovations belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Maggie thanks for the review. This is Isle Esme from a teenage vampire/werewolf/Quileute human girls point of view. Hope I have done it justice, and I so wish Isle Esme was a real place because I really want to go there.

Chapter Fourteen.

Alicia POV

August 2052

I was so tired when we reached Rio. It had taken us a whole twenty-four hours to get here, changing planes so many times. First we got on the small plane in Port Angeles, then we stopped for a connector flight in Seattle, Houston and then twenty-four hours later, we finally landed in Rio de Janeiro. Then we had to travel to the Western Side of Rio to the docks where a boat was waiting for us. The boat was huge, but sleek and looked like it would be really fast. It was more like a small cruise ship than a boat. I mean it did have to fit fourteen people. I had never gone any further than Seattle, and that was only on a shopping trip. The heat was unbearable I really couldn't handle it and thank god for the AC that had been installed years ago, when my parents and grandparents had come here for a little holiday.

We got to the island about forty minutes later and even though I was half asleep I was amazed to see this island. My momma and daddy had never been here before so they where just as amazed as Sarah and I.

We walked up the dock, and entered the house through the north door, which led into a large open plan hallway, leading off the hallway was the large open plan family room, on the other side of it, was large patio doors leading to the beach. Through those doors I could see palm trees, the ocean with a huge brilliant white moon shining off it, lighting up the whole beach. Even though it was dark everything I could see outside was very vivid. The inside of the house was even better than I could imagine. On the opposite side of the family room from the patio doors was a wall of glass, a gigantic window showing where we had just walked up the dock, then on the other side was the fully stocked kitchen. Leading off from the kitchen was yet another hallway with eight doors. Through each of these doors was a bedroom for each of us. Sarah and I, even though we were so tired, ran along the hallway trying to find our bedroom so we could go and unpack before going to bed. Opening every door that we came to.

The first room was obviously our parents room, decorated in pink, green and brown, with a huge bed dead centre in the room. On the wall opposite the bed was a plasma TV, and a doorway leading to their very own en suite bathroom.

All the doorways led to the different bedrooms, and every one except the last two was decorated to fit the personalities of everyone in the family. Auntie Ali and Uncle Jasper's room was by far the best out of all of them, decorated just like a designer boutique. It looked like Nanny Esme had brought Paris, to the beautiful Brazilian island.

We finally found our bedroom, pink and white with fashionable canvases filled with handbags, shoes and all other fashion accessories on the walls. Our own bathroom, was filled with all the cosmetics we could think of, even some that we couldn't. I knew that the house would be beautiful, but this was beyond my imagination.

In each of our bedrooms, just like all the other rooms, where doors leading onto the beach outside, and every doorway showed a different view of the amazing beach. I couldn't wait until it was daytime, so I could go outside and explore everything. After running around the house for about an hour, Sarah and I crashed out no longer able to take the tiredness it overcame us and when we finally woke up fourteen hours later, we were able to go on our exploration of the house and surrounding area.

It was beautiful, so bright and vivid. Like everything had a colour that had bee magnified a thousand fold, I really couldn't believe I was actually here, on the island where my mother had been conceived. During our exploration of the island we came across, a beautiful waterfall and lake and luckily enough we had thought to pack our swimming suits as well as food and drink. We decided that as it was too much of a risk not to then we would have a swim in the water. All of us changed behind respective trees into our swim suits and jumped one by one into the water. My parents swam straight to the waterfall, and disappeared underneath it. Me, well I stopped and just silently looked around myself, watching my whole family and Jamie my one true love, have fun and swim around splashing each other with water.

While on Isle Esme, it seemed like time had stood still. The pale beaches were smooth and soft powder like sand ran through my feet as I walked along the beach. The flowers all around and in the jungle bloomed brightly, the green palm fronds undulated lazily in the fragrant soft winds. Those same winds caressed the waves of the glass-like violent blue ocean and the sun shone golden in the sky regardless of the time or season of the year. I never wanted to leave this island. I wanted to stay her and raise a family, but I knew that I couldn't do that.

I was coming home from a walk when I heard a screech coming from inside the house. I ran the rest of the way back to the large beautiful home that Nanny Esme had renovated to fit all of us in, and when I arrived back home, everybody was gathered in the family room sitting around on the white furniture, waiting for me obviously to get back so they could talk. I knew that something was going to happen but I couldn't tell what just by looking, so I suggested myself to sit and listen while my family had their meeting. I didn't really want to involve myself though. So at first I just listened to the words as they washed over me.

'We are having guests they arrive tomorrow.' Auntie Ali said excitedly.

'Who is it?' Nanny Esme, Ganpa Carlisle and Ganma said all at the same time.

'Well, it is a few people actually. They are friends of mine from years ago, I met them in New York when I first arrived there. They helped me to become accustomed to my vampire life, and introduced me to the stock market. They are English, and moved to America years and years ago, during World War Two. You will all love them the leader of their coven is called Jamie, he is a very powerful vampire, he can swallow the venom of each of us, and take in all our abilities, technically you could call him a sponge, his biological sister Sophie, is the same she is also very powerful, she is a contortionist of the mind, she can will a vampire or even a human into a position and leave them in agonising positions for hours even days on end. Then Daniel and his mate Elliese are both fire-starters, they can take down a whole army of vampires and humans and burn them alive.' Auntie Ali finished.

At this point I was listening carefully, anticipating the arrival of the vampires I had never met before, I hoped that they were the same as my family complete vegetarians.

The next day our guests arrived, unfortunately we didn't have any rooms left for them to stay in, but they didn't really mind, as they were vampires they never slept.

I had never met a vampire who wasn't part of the family or extended family, and it was fascinating meeting them, I could tell straight away that they were indeed vegetarians like my family, which immediately made me feel more relaxed in there presence.

Uncle Em as usual was being very imaginative, wanting them to try our there powers on him, and he was especially pleased that he had a couple of new wrestling partners in Jamie and Daniel. Me own the other hand, I couldn't wait to travel in the boat to the main land, to go shopping with Sophie and Elliese. They looked so fashionable and I was actually surprised at the amount of clothes they had with them. One suitcase each didn't seem enough for two women who dressed so exquisitly. Prada, D and G, Versace to name but a few, I could see the names on the clothes, shoes and accessories they wore. Now I knew why Auntie Ali was so friendly with them, they shared the same interest in fashion. Obviously Auntie Ali had to get her love of clothes from somewhere didn't she.

So back to what I was saying before, our guests arrived the next day and after greeting everyone, we all sat down on the veranda outside. The barbecue was all set up for daddy, Jamie and Timothy to make the food for the six of us who ate, and they were listening intently to the conversation that we had all just started.

'We have heard, Mr Cullen, that the Volturi are looking to disband your family, they wish to claim some of you for their guard, and kill the rest. We are all just wondering if this was true or not?' Jamie the coven leader spoke out **(A/N We will call him J as to not mix up the two Jamie's)**

'Please, call me Carlisle, Jamie. Yes the volturi wish to get rid of our family, but what they don't realise, is that even though we have stood against them before and technically we won our battle with them. Our family has grown even more, and if they wish to fight to the death it will not be our death they fight to, it will be theirs.' Ganpa spoke out with a reverence, he sounded like a preacher, when he spoke of family standing together like that.

'Thank you Carlisle, and please call me J instead of Jamie, as you already have a Jamie here, I wouldn't want you to get mixed up when we both answer a question.' He laughed slightly before carrying on. 'Well, now that we know what we have heard to be the truth, I will tell you why we have come to this wonderful island in the middle of the South Pacific, and it really is beautiful. We have been in touch with little Alice for many years, and we often hear of things going on, but unfortunately she never told us of the battle you had to face all those years ago. We heard of it through friends of ours in Russia, who are acquaintances with Vladimir and Stephan in Romania. Our Russian friends Anastasia, Polotrav and Anya told us that when they saw Vladimir and Stephan, -who were apparently trying to build an army to take down the Volturi, and they tried to get them to join- they were told of this unfortunate turn of events in little Alice's life. That her family -they didn't say coven but family, which we thought strange but now we know why- had been under threat for having a child that was similar but not the same as an immortal child. Please while we are talking about this could we meet this child? We were told about her wonderful gift of projection, we were also told of her beautiful talented parents, could we meet them also?' He asked politely before carrying on again. 'We are here because we would like our coven to pledge allegiance to you Cullens, if it comes to a battle we can provide protection to those who need it. We are skilled in ways that many vampires are not. We offer ourselves to your cause and will fight against the Volturi scum.' J finished what he was saying, and Ganpa Carlisle smiled profusely.

He looked amazed at what he was hearing, in fact all of my family did. Gandan nodded towards us all quickly it was so quick that even if you where looking carefully at him you probably would not have seen it.

Ganpa looked at J intently and smiled widely at him. 'I thank you for this J, you and your family, and in answer to your question about meeting the child the Volturi wanted to kill, and her parents, you have already met them.' Ganpa said while J looked on shocked. I touched him lightly on the shoulder as I passed him to go over to my dad, and quickly deciphered his thoughts at that point. He was wondering who it was sitting on the veranda that the Volturi wanted to kill and claim as guard members. Ganpa's musical laughter filled the surrounding area, and a bird who was perched on a nearby palm tree branch flew away startled at the sound. 'This is the child and her parents, and these two wonderful twins are her daughters.' Ganpa pointed to each of us. 'Edward, my son and his wife Bella conceived Renesmee here on this island on their honeymoon when Bella was still human, it was touch and go for a while when we were delivering Nessie, but Edward injected his venom straight into her heart and she developed into the wonderful vampire she is today. Renesmee on the other hand grew quickly, and she reached maturity on her seventh birthday. She turned into the most wonderful, loving and caring person she is today, she is similar to an immortal child, but she has blood running through her veins, she has a heart beat and she can live on a diet of human food as well as blood. She married Jacob, who is a Quileute shape shifter, and in January 2039 she gave birth through Caesarian Section to Sarah Elizabeth Isabella and Alicia Rose Marie. They are both human, vampire and Quileute. They can survive on human food and blood but they both like their mother prefer the blood of animals. I realise that this is a shock for you and your family, but please could you tell us about yourselves. When you where changed, and where about in England you come from. I grew up in London myself, during the reign of Oliver Cromwell. Please do tell us, while the rest of my family who eat have their meal.' Ganpa finished and settled himself to hear the story of J and his sister, Daniel and Elliese.

(Vampire) JPOV

My sister and I grew up in Working Class London during World War One. The tremendous death toll was borne by the soldiers fighting on the overseas fronts, not by us civilians. As teenagers seventeen and eighteen respectively, we were too young to understand death, loss of mobility and disfigurement. So the variety of the sights with the war were fascinating and even at times enjoyable.

Air raids were mainly along the east coast of London, which the German Planes and the Zeppelin Airships could reach easily. We in London did have air raids, but they were nowhere near as lethal as the raids during World War Two because the weapons were less advanced. On October 1 1916 I was seventeen and my sister sixteen, a German Airship did reach us near our home in Edmonton. It was brought down in flames at nearby Cuffley and made headline news because it came down so close to Central London and because it killed the most renowned of the German Airship commanders, Heinrich Mathy.

When there was an air raid we loved we loved to sit and watch it out of the window. Watching the search lights as they criss-crossed the sky at night, and it was a highlight for us if we saw a German aeroplane caught in one of them. I remember one night in particular, when a German plane was shot down. It came down in flames. The brilliance and colour of the display lit up the whole sky and my sister and I were mesmerised at the sight of it. We were thrilled and proud at what we regarded as a mini-victory for out country.

Our mother though, did not smile. She simply remarked on the sadness for the German's family somewhere. With hindsight, I now feel the same, and I am ashamed of my childlike reactions.

By the end of the war the whole of the street where we lived had been bombed out, our parents both dead, and my sister and I had been turned into vampires. Neither of us remember the change or who did it, we just woke up one day to this life, in a field further away from our home thank you could imagine. We found out from street signs that we were in a place called Kirby in Liverpool, and from what we could see it was pure countryside, with an abundance of animals for us to feast on.

We met Daniel and Elliese later on. We had got used to the scent of humans enough for us to further our education. We were living in Cambridge at the time, and attending classes at the University studying philosophy. We came across them both in the library while we were researching subjects for an assignment. I recall that night perfectly.

They were both shocked to meet two vampires with the same lifestyle as themselves, and we started to bond like siblings as you would call it. Hunting together, tinkering with cars while the girls shopped. Many years later we decided to buy a home together, then our lives were put on hold when World War Two broke out, and we moved our lives to America, shortly before meeting Little Alice here. The rest as they say in good old blighty is history.' I finished telling our story to the Cullen family as they looked at us, fascinated by the new people in their lives.

Authors Notes.

I hope the description of Isle Esme, is to everyone's liking. I tried so hard but if it isn't write then it doesn't really matter, this is just a filler chapter, we are jumping two and a half years in the next chapter. Please review I reply to all of them and I thrive on your reviews, it makes my day/night to read them. I have surpassed my goal of 1000 readers next goal is 2000.

~Mary~


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Authors Notes.

I hope that you all thought the last chapter was alright, even though I didn't really like it. We have jumped ahead by two and a half years in this chapter, all canon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, all non canon belongs to me, along with a very tired brain because it has been awake since 1 AM yesterday morning, it is now nearly 1 AM again. It is too hot to sleep. We are with Renesmee in this chapter, at first anyway and if you would like me to add the translation of the Spanish conversation as a separate chapter please let me know if a PM. To put it in a way you may like in this chapter Revenge has begun.

Chapter Fifteen

RPOV

Mid February 2055

Two and a half years later...

I was sitting in my favourite chair, at home relaxing after cleaning up, before I went to the Community College where I had decided to study for an English Literature and English Language Degree. This clean though up was definitely needed, even if we had only been home for a day.

Because of the threat on our lives from certain Italian vampires who shall remain unnamed, my whole family, including Jacob and the girls had decided for the best, we stayed on Isle Esme, for two years and then spent six months travelling around our various different friends and extended family.

Our final visit before coming home was with the Denali's. I love visiting them. I have always had a special bond with Carmen, from the time when I was only a few months old, when the Volturi wanted to kill me, and claim some of my family as their own.

I sat quietly in my favourite chair, thinking back to the conversation I had with Carmen when we arrived at their home, in Alaska.

'Renesmee usted ángel dulce hermoso cómo es maravilloso es considerarle otra vez. son estas sus muchachas, mis cómo han crecido desde que le vimos por último. Y alrededor cuál de su hijo todavía está él.' Carmen said quickly running over to me as I stepped out of the car.

'Oh Carmen es maravilloso verle también. Está las muchachas ésta usted donde derecho, ellos acabó de crecer una parte posterior del rato, como mí en siete años. Guillermo todavía todavía está alrededor de I can' t lo considera aunque siento su presencia regularmente. Alice piensa que me quedaré embarazado con él en uces par de años.' I replied to her.

My Spanish had improved so much over the years from talking with her through text message, emails and from my home schooling, I also had many conversations with my dad in Spanish in my head.

'Absolutamente maravilloso maravilloso, estaré satisfecho tan encontrarlo cuando él llega. Él será un pequeño ángel muy de gran alcance.' Carmen said back to me.

'Alicia, Sarah, come over and say hello to Carmen please, and speak Spanish, the practise is good for school.' I called over to the girls who had both elected to take Spanish as a language in school.

They came running over, like small excited school children, hugging Carmen and talking quickly in Spanish of course.

'Hola tía Carmen, estoy satisfecho tan verle después de tan de largo.' Alicia said in a quiet voice.

'Tía Carmen, así que feliz de estar aquí, gracias por tenernos.' Sarah said next, in a louder voice than her sisters, she always was the more confident of the two of them.

Carmen looked at them both at arms length before continuing on with her conversation. 'Es mis muchachas del placer, él es maravilloso tener la casa tan por completo que hemos tenido que remodelarla para caberle todo adentro.' She said before turning to Carlisle and saying, 'Ahora Carlisle le tiene decidido cuánto tiempo usted permanecerá con nosotros?'

My grandfather turned from saying hello to the rest of our extended family to face Carmen 'Lo siento que Carmen, Eleazar, nosotros no tiene, pero le dejaremos saber en un día o tan. Acabamos de planear en conseguir aquí con seguridad.' He replied.

I had to stop looking back on the day we arrived, or I would never get anywhere today. I really needed to stop. I was just about to go into the kitchen to load up the dishwasher with the breakfast dishes when a knock came on the door.

Instead of making my way to the kitchen I turned and walked down to the entrance hall and opened the large wooded front door with stained glass windows, through which the sun was streaming a hundred different colours. Standing on the porch in front of me, was a delivery man. His truck was parked ten feet away from the steps.

'Sign here please,' he said to me.

I signed the screen on his PDA and he handed me a parcel wrapped in brown wrapping paper with a label on the front addressed to the girls and myself.

I walked back into the family room and sat back down in my favourite chair, while wondering to myself who had sent this parcel as there was no return label on it. I carefully opened the brown paper not wanting to damage anything inside, and an envelope fell out addressed to me.

I opened the envelope and a letter was inside, it was on stiff expensive paper the type that a rich person would use. At the top of the paper was a coat of arms that I recognised well, considering that they had sent a congratulations letter to me when I married Jacob.

I gasped as I read the words on the paper.

"_OUR REVENGE IS UPON YOU. YOU HAVE DISOBEYED US AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED."_

The letter wasn't signed, and now I was terrified.

ARO POV

I was sitting on my throne in the main room of our castle in Volterra, contemplating what we were going to do about our little problem that was the Cullen's. My brothers and I had decided many years ago, not long after we had visited them to destroy the hybrid brat, that we would one day get our revenge on the so-called "Family" for thwarting us. Our revenge was looming and the plan was in motion. I wanted to travel to Forks, but before I could I had some work ahead of me here. Heidi had come home from hunting to not only give us the wonderfully delicious humans she had collected but to tell me that she had found a human who if turned into a one of us would have exceptional powers. She was similar to the hybrid brats mother. All of our powers that penetrated the mind were useless on her, impossible. Jane, Alec and myself couldn't reach her mind. This was what we had been looking for, for all these years. Ever since I had first met the whore – who gave herself to a vampire instead of him feeding on her as he was made to do – as an immortal being.

I gathered my brethren and we set out to find this human, I had her scent locked in my head from looking into Heidi's mind, so I knew exactly what I was looking for, I didn't care how long it took me, as long as I found this human, turned her and trained her to fight, win and block everything the Cullen's could throw at me and mine.

RPOV

I left my home after reading the letter, and ran all the way to my parents cottage, not even knowing if they were going to be there, they had started taking classes at the college in Port Angeles. I flung the door open and quickly scanned the family room. I could smell their scent but it was a couple of hours old, I knew they weren't here. Not even bothering to close the door behind me, I turned on my heel, and ran to the main house. My grandma Esme coming out of the kitchen with a vase of flowers, looked startled when I flung open the door. Like she had been in a world of her own.

'Renesmee, dear whatever is the matter?' She asked me.

I looked at her and just said one word quietly in my terrified state. 'Volturi!'

Authors Notes.

I am so sorry for the cliffhanger. I apologise for the lateness in this chapter, I have been helping a friend sort herself out with work and stuff. It has been a hectic few days, but I thought as I couldn't sleep even though I have been awake for so long I hate dentists, making me wake up early and all for nothing! I would type this and get it uploaded. I also apologise for the language if it offends anyone, this is why I rated my fic M in the first place, and if the layout is strange, because my typing software messed up and needs to be reinstalled on my laptop. Next chapter should be up within the next week ***Crosses fingers and toes for no more interruptions* **please Review, I reply to all reviews, and I thrive on constructive criticism. Thank you Stephenie Meyer (for this world of vampires and wolves belongs to you), and Charlie-Louise for bringing Twilight into my life.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Authors Notes

I apologise for the lateness of this chapter I have been rug ragged by everything going on right now, and I have only found the time to write of a night. My own novel is on hold so I can concentrate on this. Thank you to all those readers who have reviewed, including dkgors and maggie, you have both stuck with me from the beginning and I am truly grateful, one of you was almost right with the direction the story is going, but I will not give anything away. All canon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I claim the ideas, the non canon characters, and a brain that does not want to sleep. This chapter belongs to Edward and Bella, with a little from other characters.

Chapter Sixteen

Edwards POV

Later on the next day...

We were all sitting in the main room of the big house, waiting for people to either arrive or phone us back. We had contacted all of our friends throughout the UK , Ireland and America. I couldn't fathom this. The Volturi wanted revenge, and I knew exactly why. My daughter was sentenced to death at only a few months old, and she was given a reprieve because there was others in the world like her. But now, they wanted their revenge that we had got away with mine and Bella's daughter and our own lives scot free. They never liked this and personally I thought that they never liked us. Our family, and yes we are a family and not a coven is bigger, stronger, and powerful, they don't like this fact, and we know it. So now they want to delete our lives and our family.

I looked across the room to where my pixie sister was trying to watch them through her mind, I could see what she was seeing, and we both knew that at the moment it was inevitable that they would gain the upper hand. We would lose unless, something happened to change the outcome, we would all die. In her mind she could see, all of the vampires that joined us the last time, plus a few extra covens, Jamie and his coven from England, -who helped find Nessie when she was kidnapped by The Volturi scum- Catarina, Maria, Raquelle and Antonia from France, who had heard from other friends what was happening to the yellow eyed vampires of Washington and friends from the old days of my own Anastasia, Polotrav and Anya, from Russia, who moved to America during the Russian revolution. These three extra covens provided us with help towards the threat they were very powerful covens and we hoped that they would sway the odds into our favour.

BPOV

I looked at my beautiful husband, and the fear that was in my eyes was mirrored in his whole face, three times in my human and vampire life I had faced The Volturi and three times I had come away unscathed. They couldn't touch me through my mind and I could shield my family and friends so that they couldn't be touched as well, but that didn't help a physical attack. This time would be different they want to acquire but they come to kill. I simply couldn't handle the agony of watching my family die in front of my eyes, this time I would lose against them, I was going to die. They had wanted to kill me when I was in Italy but Edward and Alice told them that I would one day become a vampire, and the need was not there for me to die, Alice showed them a vision that she had had of me as a vampire, and they believed her vision, so for that time they allowed me to live, but there was a warning, that if I hadn't been changed by the next time they saw me, then I was dead. Unfortunately for them, the next time they saw me, was when the date had been set for my transformation and they saw no need again.

Then my little girl was sentenced to death, it didn't happen, but now we are all sentenced to death. The Volturi will have pleasure in killing me, a lot of the guard members especially Jane hated me, because they couldn't reach me. I was too powerful for them. Now my powers will not be enough to save us.

We had contacted many of our friends over the past few hours, and now it was just a waiting game, and there was nothing else that we could do while we waited for everyone to help with our distress call. I looked over my family, and thought constantly while waiting who would we lose out of our vampire/wolf family. I did not want Nessie and the girls involved with this, but it was inevitable that they would be involved seeing as though it was them that the Volturi wanted. Obviously they wanted them to try and make a new race of super-powered Vampire/Werewolf. But it would never happen, Aro and his minions would have to go over my ashed out corpse before they would get to my child and grand daughters.

I felt like I couldn't sit around in the deafening silence any longer, so I jumped up and ran out into the back garden where Emmett and Jasper were working on their fighting skills. I wanted to join in but like last time Edward did not like the fact that I was fighting. He would rather I worked on the skill of pushing my shield out to protect us all instead. Now my shield over the years has grown immensely and I can now push my shield out to cover a ground of about one hundred feet away from me in all directions I willed to protect. I still could not stop people from entering my shield but I could bend it to my will, and use it against other people, attacking them with whatever force I felt necessary at the time. For example if Jane attacked me with her mind blowing electricity while my shield was protecting people then I could throw that electricity back at her, and show her a taste of her own medicine. Nessie was shocked when I did this to her a couple of weeks ago, I showed her pictures of before she was born, pictures of my human life, blurry but pictures nonetheless. I was practising at the time and she disturbed me trying to show me pictures of the hunting trip she had just had, and in return I showed her my own pictures.

Now back to what I was saying before I went outside to where Emmett and Jasper were fighting and trying out different moves, and I decided that I wanted them to help me with my shield protection, I pulled all my energies together, and thrust out my shield, in front of me, at the sides of me, and behind me, in a twenty foot radius right around me. They ran as quick as lightening, and suddenly stopped. As quick as a flash Emmett was flung back wards ten foot and Jasper, dropped to the floor wrapping himself up in the foetal position. He started moaning loudly, so loud that everyone from the house came running out to see what the problem was. With my shield being the way it was at that moment Edward was able to read my mind.

_**'Oh, my word. Did I actually do that with my shield? I have never done that before, I hope Em is alright. Oh, Jasper I am so sorry to hurt you like this. Please be alright both of you!'**_

'Bella love' I heard his soft voice behind me. 'Drop your shield please love, I can't get to you.'

I pulled my shield back in feeling the elastic of it, crack back into place around my mind and inside my body. Then I felt a rush of wind a his arms wrap around my waist, his hands clasping together around my stomach.

'Edward... Did I really just do that?' I whispered to him.

'Yes my sweet angel, you did.' He replied just as quiet.

WPOV

I watched in ore as my grandmother released her shield, -which by the way I saw as a golden haze of power- before my eyes, it was magical almost, the way everything happened so quickly and all at once. My two uncles had received the brunt of the power she had released. Uncle Emmett was literally thrown about ten feet away, and I could see him slowly getting up off the ground stunned at what had happened. My Uncle Jasper, well, he was hit by some unforeseen power-which came from the shield-that made him curl up on the floor and moan in pain, he was holding his hands across his chest tightly, like his dead heart was about to jump out of his granite like skin. I knew now that my angel of a grand mother had finally found her power to its full extent and released it completely.

My mother looked over to where I was standing next to my grandmother like she could sense that I was around, she gasped deeply in shock.

'William.' She said quietly. But it wasn't quiet enough, every person in the garden behind the house looked straight at her. Then following her gaze to where I was standing they all looked intently.

'Ness?' My dad asked looking back at her. 'What is it, what can you see?' he asked her running to where she was and wrapping his arms around her.

'Can't you see him? It's William, our son.'

Authors Notes.

Sorry it isn't as long as my usual chapters, but I felt like I had to get this out, as you my beautiful readers have waited long enough. Now we know what the scum-bags from Italy want, and we know that there is going to be help from everybody who is known from Breaking Dawn, but there will be other non canon vampires and wolves involved. Next chapter is not a chapter, but will be a list of everybody who is coming up in the story, including Volturi guard members who are not canon. I did post this at the beginning but deleted it by accident, it is just to put straight with everybody in case you get confused about new characters. This will be posted up straight away, and I am starting the next chapter tomorrow 11/07/2011 as I am tired and it is getting late. I best stop writing now, please review, I thrive on them and reply to every one of them also. Thank you for sticking with me. I love you all.

~Mary~


	19. Information Page in case of confusion

Another Dawn Breaks Information

Vampire Covens Canon

Vampire with abilities

-Mated Vampire

/Non Canon Vampire Abilities

The Amazon Coven.

Kachiri

Senna

Zafrina

The Denali Coven.

Eleazar-Carmen

Irina

Kate

Tanya

The Egyptian Coven.

Amun-Kebi

Benjamin-Tia

The Irish Coven.

Maggie

Siobhan-Liam

The Olympic Coven.

Carlisle-Esme

Edward-Bella

Renesmee

Jasper-Alice

Emmett-Rosalie

The Romanian Coven.

Stephan

Vladimir (Dracula one and two)

The Volturi Coven.

Aro-Sulpicia

Marcus

Caius-Athendora

The Volturi Guard.

Alec

Chelsea-Aton

Corin

Demetri

Heidi

Jane

Renata

Felix

Santiago

New guard members Non Canon

Alonzo / was a wrestler in his human life.

Saul -a play thing for vampires.

Jenice /a succubus.

Jennifer /Blocks all supernatural abilities mentally and physically.

(Roberto- died when Renesmee was kidnapped)

The American Nomads

Garrett

Mary

Peter-Charlotte

Randell

The European Nomads.

Alistair

Charles-Makenna

Vampire Covens Non Canon.

The Russian Coven.

Anastasia/ A sheild bigger than Bella's

Polotrav/ Telepathic,empath and telekinetic

Anya/ Phsycic

The French Coven.

Catarina

Maria

Raquelle-Antonia (Lesbian Vampires lovers turned when their house was broken into by a nomadic new born vampire.

The English Coven

Jamie/Sponge-can swallow venom from other vampires to obtain their abilities (a very powerful vampire)

Sophie/Contortionist of the mind-can will other vampires into agonising to move their bodies into agonising positions.

Daniel-Elliese/both firestarters-working together can erupt fires and take down a whole army of vampires.

36 Vampires not including the Cullens.

Quiluete Wolves Canon,Imprints and Non Canon Wolves and Imprints

Jacob-Renesmee Cullen

Seth-Lucy (non canon)

Leah-Jason(non canon)

Paul-Rachel Black

Sam-Emily

Jared-Kim

Quil-Claire

Embry-Alaina(non canon)

Collin-Samantha(non canon)

Brady-Carla(non canon)

James(non canon)-Sophia(non canon)

Shane(non canon)-Louise(non canon)

Harry(non canon)-Katherine(non canon)

Timothy(non canon)

Andrew(non canon)

Anthony(non canon

Jamie(non canon)

Sixteen known Canon and Non Canon wolves. More may be included as the story goes on.


	20. Chapter Seventeen

Authors Notes.

I apologise for the break in between the chapters with the information on upcoming characters, but I had to put it in so none of you wonderful readers would get confused. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. I know this is Twilight but I am so excited and so sad for Deathly Hallows Part Two on Friday. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except non canon, and the plot line. I am just playing around with this world for a while. Straight on to the chapter, we are with Jacob for now anyway.

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_'Ness?' My dad asked looking back at her. 'What is it, what can you see?' he asked her running to where she was and wrapping his arms around her._

_'Can't you see him? It's William, our son.'_

Chapter Seventeen

JPOV

I stood behind my wife, my arms wrapped tightly around her body, looking to where she was pointing just next to where Bells and Edwards where standing, I could only see the two of them standing there, with Jasper and Emmett walking over to them about ten feet away from us.

'Ness there's no one else standing there, are you alright?' I asked her scared that something was wrong.

'Jacob, I am absolutely fine. Our son is standing next to my Mom and Dad, he is right there in front of us, how can you not see him?' She asked me, her voice squeaking slightly with raw emotion.

After about ten minutes we walked into the house slowly, my wife walking next to me, her head turned to the side. She had a watery smile on her face, and small delicate looking tears where running silently down her face. I couldn't believe that she was looking at our son, when I couldn't see him. The girls could see him now, and they were reassuring me that Nessie wasn't going crazy he was really there. It was a strange thing not being able to see him, but I wasn't alone, nobody else could see him either.

We all sat around the table in our respective seats, and Carlisle started talking.

'First of all, we need to discuss Bella, we will get to William in a few minutes, but we need to address the issue of your shield. It has grown considerably Bella, please tell us what you did.' He said watching Bella with a proud look on his face.

'I don't know exactly, but what I can tell you is that I felt a presence next to me, like someone was there egging me on in some way. Like they where making me angry so I would produce my shield to its full extent and I can tell you now, that it worked, I used others powers against them. My shield was extended like it was the first time, I could see that in every way possible, then I tried to extend it more. It went out from me right around me like a big circle, I would say it was around one hundred feet right around me. I thought about it all before Jazz and Emmett decided to run at me, I was thinking that I was under attack from Jane and Caius. When Emmett hit me first, I used his strength against him, and my shield blocked him completely, he hit it and it was like he was thrown away. Then Jazz hit me, so I did the usual and hit him back but using my shield, I used his power against him, I hit him with all the emotion I was feeling. At that point I was angry, upset and scared all at once, so he bore the brunt of my pain at losing my family because that was my strongest emotion out of all of them, I can't believe I actually did that. It was really cool, but really weird, because when they both hit my shield it was like a golden haze, like they hit a barrier and it shimmered in the darkness. I could actually see my shield when they hit.'

'Well, that is insightful, we shall have to speak to Eleazar about this when the Denali's arrive tomorrow Bella. Now onto the other thing that has been filling up my mind more than anything else at the moment. The fact that the girls and Renesmee can see William, this is a strange thing, and I will have to confer with some of my acquaintances over this, but I think that because William is part Quileute and part human/vampire hybrid, he has some wonderful powers that will develop even more over time. Now he is in spirit form of his future self, which in itself is strange to say the least, but that is where the Quileute side comes into the equation, the Quileute were once Spirit Warriors, which means he has the Spirit Warrior gene which also means, he will become a wolf when he reaches the age to change into one. He will truly be a Quileute Alpha when Jacob passes it on, but he will be so powerful that the change will probably come sooner than it would be expected in someone who is not a hybrid. I have a few theories on William but for now this is the only one that seems logical. If only we could all speak to him and see him, then we could discuss it further, but unfortunately we cannot, and only three of our family can.

William will be very powerful I can see that now, before I have even met my great grandson I will research this further and confer with my acquaintances on the subject and hopefully in a few weeks I will be able to come up with some explanations.' Carlisle finished speaking, and I decided that it was time to visit the reservation I had to discuss this with the other Elders. It was imperative that I did. My son was going to be powerful to us all, and maybe just maybe we would get through the oncoming battle.

Carlisle was deep in thought when we left to go back to our own home I was going to drop off Nessie and the girls so they could get some sleep before heading off to the reservation to see my brothers, sister and the other Elders. Since I was now the Alpha, I was technically the chief of our tribe, I never wanted this but Sam wanted to step down years ago when I first changed, I always said no, but it came to a point where he couldn't handle it any more, what with the children, and things getting in the way of his duties. He just wanted to step down and become the father her had never had growing up. He wanted his children to have the best, and he never wanted them to go without the love and support of a father. So Sam stepped down and I became the true Alpha, as soon as it happened and I embraced the power that comes with the job, I felt at ease with myself, more so than I had felt before I met Bella and fell in love with the thought of being in love, with someone who was more beautiful than words could say, until I met my Nessie of course.

I decided on the way back to our home, that I should only drop the girls off, Nessie with her ability could show the Elders exactly what had happened, if they heard it second hand from me, then I may just jumble everything up and get it wrong, if Nessie showed them then everything would fall into place, and we could discuss how our son came to be able to show his future spirit self to my children then my wife. To some level I did agree with Carlisle about the past Quileute Tribal members and the Spirit Warriors of the past my ancestors, but I couldn't understand how that Gene had been passed on with the vampire part and joined together to make one hell of a powerful being. This was a matter of urgency.

I pulled up in our driveway just a few metres away from the porch steps. We all got out of the car, and I sniffed my way around the house just to be on the safe side, when I knew that my daughters were safe Nessie and I ran outside and I changed into my wolf form to see if anybody else was there. My thoughts were silent as I listened, I heard no one in my head. I looked at Nessie, and she nodded her head. I lowered my front half, and she climbed onto my back, gripping a fist full of my fur in each hand. I breathed deeply filling my senses with every scent in the surrounding area, then pounced forwards quickly, racing through the undergrowth of the tall trees in the forest. We came to La Push within minutes and past my old home, my father long gone I thought silently about the last time I had saw him, my human self inside weeping silently, as the memory engulfed me. We had taken the girls on a little holiday to Florida not long after their christening, and while we were away my dad had gone to Port Angeles with a friend to have a look at some motorised wheelchairs that had come up for sale in a new disability shop. When he was crossing the road in the new chair some drunken idiot speeding in his car, apparently didn't see my dad and drove right into him, flipping my dad over the car, crushing the chair and causing a hell of a lot of internal bleeding. He passed away in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. I received a phone call telling me the bad news from Bella, nobody else could bare to give me the news. We packed up and came home straight away. My sisters were waiting for me with their families in our childhood home. I had never felt so much pain before in my life. The pain eased eventually but I still feel it every-time I see that house, or look at my past in my head. When my dad passed on I became the main Tribal Elder, The Chief you could call it.

We passed the house, and carried on to reach the main hall where all tribal meetings took place. When we arrived some of the wolves were waiting, wanting to know what was going on. Obviously the Cullen's had phoned ahead of us to tell people that I was calling a meeting of up-most importance.

I transformed back into my normal self and Ness handed me my shorts I quickly put them on and we ran into the hall, the chairs were already set out in a circle and the elders where set around waiting. The few from the pack where sat around on separate chairs waiting for me to take centre stage so to speak and begin what I wanted to talk about. I started by explaining the threat that was upon us all, including the pack.

'Ness has received a letter, from Italy. The vampire's who came here to kill her when she was little have decided that she is no longer allowed to live. They want revenge for what happened that day in the clearing. Most of you here weren't there that day, but you have heard the stories and have seen the pictures from Nessie's mind showing you all exactly what had happened that day. Now it is not just my wife who they want to take their revenge out on, they wish to eliminate the whole of the Cullen-Black family. Not only to they want to claim my wife and children, but they want to kill me as well, because I was there protecting her. I will protect my family with my life. But it isn't just this that the meeting has been called for. The Cullen's need us all. They need the help of the pack again. The Italian bloodsucking bastards want to eliminate the Cullen's, they wish to kill and acquire. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice are under the threat of becoming one of their coven. The other Cullen's have been sentenced to death. I admit that it will be difficult to fight and that we may lose some of our own, but I am the Alpha wolf, I am chief Elder, and I say we fight for our freedom of speech, I say we fight for freedom of our own lives. If we don't the Italian shits, will hunt us down for the rest of our lives, and one by one they will claim our lives, and we will die.' I stopped speaking and looked around the room at the other people. They all looked shocked, but they where all nodding their heads, they knew that I meant business.

'The second thing I wish to talk about today, is Nessie, is going to have another baby, this you all know already. She will have a boy, and his name will be William. What you don't know about William, is that he is here right now with us. I see you looking confused and before you ask, no Ness is not pregnant. William, is descended from Quileute, and because he is a direct descendent the first Tribal Elder Taha Aki he is here in his Spirit self. He can come to us before his existence in this world using the form of his spirit, like the Spirit Warriors of our legends and histories. At first it was only the twins that he showed himself to, now he has shown himself to Nessie, and we think that William having this ability to use his Spirit form, plus having vampire abilities, and being able to transform into a wolf, will be very powerful. He will be that powerful that The Volturi scum will want to claim him as their own. We need to protect my son, and keep him from their grasp. Will you stand with us. Protect our kind, protect our ancestors and our offspring. But most of all will you stand with me to protect my family?' I finished and took my wife in my arms, while we both looked on at everyone in the hall, and watched as their eyes grew wide, and they realised what had to be done.

Authors Notes.

First of all, I know this is Twilight fic, but please who is excited for Harry Potter coming out tomorrow I know I am. Now then onto Twilight I will not be skipping any years now, because we are so close to the prologue coming into play. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really difficult to write this from Jacobs point of view as I didn't want to give anything away about future chapters. Just to let you wonderful readers know, I will not be stopping at the confrontation with the volturi, I will carry on afterwards until I feel the need to end the story, at the moment I really don't want to end it, because I am having so much fun. Please read and review, I enjoy getting reviews, I reply to all of them and I thrive on you constructive criticism. Thank you for reading, and I love you all.

~Mary~ XOXOXO


	21. Chapter Eighteen

***WARNING EVEN THOUGH IT'S RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT NATURED THINGS, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF CONSENT***

Authors Notes

I apologise for the wait with this chapter, but I have been suffering with back spasms for a few days due to a change in the weather in the UK, looks like Summer is over LOL. 1624 people have read so far and 29 reviews I am over the moon, thank you so much dear sweet readers (OOOOOOHUGS to you allOOOOOOO). Anyway this is Nessie's chapter for a while at least. But there will be input from some others. I own nothing except a sore back and an hyperactive brain 1.30 AM and I'm still typing.

Chapter Eighteen

RPOV

We had just left La Push and were on the highway heading back home when Jacob pulled the car over to the edge of the road. He looked at me intently when I turned my head around to look at him. I never tired of looking at my wonderful husband. His skin a rich golden brown colour against my peaches and cream complexion. I loved him so much, and could never express myself enough of this.

He continued to look at me before asking 'Ness, can you show me. I didn't want to see him before because I was too scared but I want to now, I want to see what our son is like. Please will you show me?' he said holding his hand out to me.

'You didn't have to ask me Jacob, I will show you anything you want me to show. Of course I will show you William. But please don't be shocked or excited, because I don't want to lose my concentration with it, you know how I get sometimes, when I get excited as well.' I finished with a lopsided grin similar to my fathers.

I took hold of his hand, as I relived seeing our son for the first time. He was a younger version of Jacob, but with bronze coloured hair. Very tall and the same rich golden brown coloured skin as his father. He looked nothing like me except for the hair of course, just Jacob all over. I looked at Jacobs face while I was showing him our son, it was a face filled with amazement, awe and shock.

Afterwards when I had pulled my hand away, he leaned over to me and crashed his lips against mine, I was pushed backwards into the door, as he kissed me hungrily obviously wanting more, I succumbed to his desires, my husband wanted me, more than he had ever wanted me before, it was obvious that he wanted to start trying for William now. We jumped out of the car, into the twilight and ran into the forest, trying to find a relatively comfortable place to lay down. Our rushing around turned slightly into a game, that ultimately ended in us having sex. But without finding somewhere then a tree would just have to do. Finally we found a patch of moss set in a square of fallen trees, it looked like it had been created for people who had the urge like us. He lifted me in his arms, and jumped over a tree into the middle of the small clearing, kissing me he got down onto his knees, and gently laid me on the floor. Bending over me he continued kissing me while slowly undoing the buttons in my shirt, trailing his mouth down over my jaw, onto my neck and carrying on down to my breasts. He put his lips around my right nipple and flicked it gently with his tongue. Then moved over with his lips kissing my cleavage to my left breast taking my nipple his his mouth again, I gasped and shivered 'Jacob' I said my voice muffled with raw wantonness. I felt naughty doing this out in the open. I felt his hand on my thigh, trailing upwards slowly, I knew what he wanted so I slowly opened my legs. Before he reached my vagina he looked up at me with pure pleasure in his eyes. I knew exactly what was going to happen, and instead of being naughty, I just let it happen, I opened my legs all the way and my Jacob thrust his fingers inside of me. I gasped with pleasure I wanted more so much more than this. I pleaded with him to enter me, so he stopped stood up and undressed himself, I was lying on the mossy green floor naked and wanton watching his every move, as he did a strip tease just for me. Kneeling back down he entered me. I gasped loudly at the pleasure rippling through my body. He thrust into me, in that moment we were together as one I reached out and gripped hold of him as he continued to move with me, calling out his name in complete and utter ecstasy. We came together and he collapsed on top of me, both of us panting hard, completely oblivious to what was happening in the trees a mile away from where we were.

JPOV

I gasped loudly panting as I spent myself inside my wife. She was beautiful when she had an orgasm, I remember what Edward said when that thought occurred to me a long time ago when she was in labour with our daughters and chuckled to myself.

I couldn't believe what she had shown me, our son, oh Jesus, he looked just like me. I was shocked at the pictures of him, even though I was expecting him to look like one of us, the thought never occurred to me that my son would look exactly the same as me, but with Edward's and Nessie's hair.

I rolled off my amazing wife, and looked at her. Her eyes misty with ecstasy still running through her body after our impromptu romp in the forest. What was it that Bells said about me years ago before Ness was born, I was her sunshine. I brightened the darkness of her life. That's what Nessie is for me, she is my sunshine, she brightens up every room that she walks into, radiating the love she has for everybody. She literally glows with the passion she has for life, for us and for our family. I never thought that an imprintee would fill my life the way that Ness has filled it. I never thought that I could love a person so much, even if we never had the imprint stamped on our love, I would love Ness with all my being. My world gravitated around her world, my life around her life. She had given me two wonderful children she would give me an amazing son when he arrived.

ARO POV

I sat on my throne awaiting for the return of Alonzo, Jenice, Santiago and Felix. I had sent them to Forks, Washington to keep an eye on the Cullen Coven. I wanted to be the one to keep an eye on them myself, but we had found Jennifer and she was changed, now she was out for her first hunt with my other "children". I was sitting there impatiently waiting for them, when Santiago walked into the room. He walked straight up to me and knelt down before me.

'My Liege' he said taking my hand and kissing it.

'Santiago, what news of the Cullen Coven do you bring?' I asked him pulling my hand away and looking at him with anticipation.

'I bring good news My Liege, they have called every coven they know, they plan to approach you again like the last time when the hybrid's life was in danger. I know the names of all the covens they plan to use. I heard the whole conversation.' Santiago told me, his eyes eager to tell me everything.

I held out my hand palm up and Santiago took it, I covered it with my other hand, and listened to his mind, every thought he had ever had over the years was now mine. I searched for the conversations I was looking for, and listened deeply to my enemies talking. Then I saw something I did not want to see.

I ripped my hand away from him, and pulled backwards. Marcus who was sitting beside me looked at me. 'Aro, what is it?' He asked me a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

'The little whore was breeding with that animal, disgusting, absolutely disgusting.'

RPOV

I completely enjoyed our romp in the woods, and despite wanting more it was time for us to head home, when we arrived my parents were sitting in the family room with the girls. I ran over to my mum and hugged her tightly. Not realising that I would smell like I did.

'Renesmee come with me please' she asked me, and we headed out into the kitchen, and through the back door into the garden. 'I know what you have been up to, and I asked you to come with me so your dad wouldn't hear, you know how he feels when you see each other after you have had sex with Jake, he can't think of his little girl growing up, it makes him angsty, you know what he's like. It doesn't matter how many times I try to tell him that you're a grown woman now. So you need to go back in and go and have a shower, before he smells it on you, otherwise I won't hear the end of it. And just for the record, where the hell did you go to have sex? That car isn't big enough for Jake to lie down in.'

I put my hand on my mom's arm _**'Is your shield around us mom?'**_ I asked her. She nodded silently. 'First, thanks for letting me know, and second mom it's none of your bloody business where we had sex, but for the record, and you won't give up asking me, in the middle of woods. I showed Jacob the pictures of when I saw William, and he must have decided that he wanted to start trying straight away. But it was weird, I don't know why but this time it felt different, like we were being watched. I didn't get the feeling of being watched until afterwards, but I didn't like it. I never said anything to Jacob because I didn't want him to go all wolfy on me when we'd just had sex, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I looked around on the way back to the car, but I couldn't see anything, I wanted to speak to Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz about it. So we could have a look around the woods together.' I looked at my mother, who I could tell was shocked at what I had just told her. The look on her face, was a mixture of fear and shock. Fear that her daughter had been close enough for a vampire to kill her and shock that I had spoken about what had happened in the woods.

'Let me speak to your dad about it. I won't say what you where doing in the woods, just that you were taking a walk with Jake before coming home, and that you felt like you where being watched by a vampire. Did you get a scent or anything?' She asked me.

'No, I didn't pick up on one, why?' I replied with my own question.

'Oh, it doesn't matter, it just would have been easier to pick up the scent, and figure out who it was watching you if there was someone watching that is, are you certain that you felt like there was someone there, and it wasn't just because of where you were at the time? She replied.

'Yes, mom I am absolutely sure that there was someone watching us. I felt it, I didn't smell anything, but after that letter, I know every move I make, or even every move that my family make, is being watched and documented.'

'Well sweetheart, I think you might be right. I'm going home to speak to Alice about this, I know she's watching the Volturi, but she might have seen something out of the ordinary with them.'

We walked back into the house, after our conversation, and found the girls in the family room alone. 'Girls, where's your dad and Gandan gone?' I asked them both.

They both turned away from their homework and looked at my mom and I, their eyes shining with mischief. I knew that they were both planning something in their heads for tonight. 'we heard them talking about woods and being watched and things like that, we never heard the full conversation though momma. Then they left quickly and I heard daddy's car screeching away down the drive. I think they went up to ganpa's house.' Sarah stated saying, but Alicia jumped in and finished the sentence off. They both turned back around to their homework and planning for the night. I knew they were up to something.

I turned to face my mother, who knew what we had to do, she went out to start my car, 'Girls, stay in tonight, I'll phone the boys and tell them to come and sit with you, I'm going out with Ganma, we'll see you later.' I said to them kissing them both on the head. 'Love you both' I called running out of the door.

I got into the car, and pulled out my cellphone, I found Timothy's number in the phone book, and pressed call, he answered quickly.

'Hello, Mrs CB what's the problem?' He said knowing instinctively that something was wrong.

'Timothy, will you and Jamie come over to the house, stay with the girls, don't let anybody into the house, and don't let them leave, it's really important that they stay in the house. We'll be back later, we have some stuff to take care of, it's family related, but keep the pack on alert for me, Jacob knows whats happening.' I said into my cell quickly.

'We're already on alert Mrs CB, Jake phoned Seth and Leah about ten minutes ago, and they got in touch with the rest of us. Jamie isn't here at the moment, but I'll phone him on my way to your house.' He replied.

'Thank you Timothy, we shouldn't be too long.' I hung up the phone, as we pulled up outside the main house. I could hear Jacob talking inside. We walked up the porch steps and through the door, to were all hell was breaking out.

Authors Notes.

Once again I apologise for the wait with this chapter. It is now 3.39 AM and my brain still won't shut off. The next chapter will be uploaded within the next week or so. Before I sign off and upload this chapter I just want to wish Charlie-Louise a very Happy 18th Birthday. Thank you to all the readers who have read I can't believe it is over 1600 I never thought that many people would read my little fanfic, I am so happy about it. Please review I reply to all of them, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I apologise if I have offended anybody with the little scene at the beginning of this chapter. But this is the reason it was rated M in the first place.

~Mary~


	22. UPDATE NUMBER 2

UPDATE

Due to a case of decoratingitis I will not be able to upload the next chapter for another week. My fiance and I are doing a much needed overhaul of our living and dining room, which hasn't been done since we moved in 7 years ago, and we are also putting down laminate flooring, so I will not be able to update, until it has all been completed (the decorating I mean not the story). I continue to write up until 3 or 4 in the morning, so as soon as we have finished the rooms, I will upload. I just wanted to let you wonderful readers know in case you all thought I had abandoned, which I haven't. I am so sorry for the delay, but please keep reading when I update, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Hugs and kisses to you all 

~Mary~


	23. Chapter Nineteen

Authors Notes

***Before I start this chapter I would just like to say RIP Amy Winehouse, you were a troubled soul but you had amazing talent, gone from our world far too soon, my thoughts and prayers are with your family RIP Amy Winehouse.***

1960 people have read this story so far, and I can not believe how many people have reviewed it since I started, I was thinking that I would get maybe two or three reviews but please 31 reviews is a huge milestone for me. Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed this story. I want to apologise for not making it clear in the last chapter that Santiago was not the person who saw what happened in the woods, he was told about it and then told Aro with his own pictures as he is a dirty minded sod Santiago is on different Cullen Duty at the moment. Now onto the chapter, sorry for the cliffie at the end of the last chapter.

Song for this chapter is 'Defying Gravity' from the musical 'Wicked', because it shows how determined Nessie is in the story the same way that Alphaba is determined in the story of WICKED, so I thought it was a good comparison between the two different characters. I also don't own Twilight but oh how I wish I did!

Chapter Nineteen

Jasper POV

The tensions that were running high in the house where far too much for me, everybody was running around at full vampire speed trying to figure out what was going on. Jake and Edward had turned up a few minutes Bella and Nessie had turned up, the four of them ranting all together, this was too much for one human person to handle, and I was a bloody vampire. I caught words like being watched and sex in the woods. I tuned all the emotions out except for trying to calm people, and zoned in on the conversations that I was hearing from the four main people in the room. From what I heard Nessie had been with Jake driving back from the reservation, she had shown him a picture of William, how she saw him in the garden. Then Jake pulled up, and they had sex in a clearing in the woods just off the highway. Ness mentioned that she felt like the whole time they were being watched, but she didn't catch any scents or see anything out of the ordinary. Jake on the other hand, when he helped Ness up afterwards had caught a faint but distinct scent. It was one he recognised and gave one word Volturi. Then as soon as he mentioned them we all went into a frenzy, all except me. I stayed in my chair with my American Civil War book on my knee, trying to calm people down. There was a phone ringing somewhere, I could hear it. Even though it wasn't mine, I decided to root out the phone and answer it. I found it down the side of the sofa, and answered it. I didn't know who's phone it was, and never checked the caller ID.

'Hello' I said into the phone. There was only heavy breathing on the other end of the line. Then a voice spoke.

'I told the whore if she bred she would die.' The voice told me, then hung up.

I turned around and dropped the phone onto the sofa, the room had gone so quiet that a pin dropping could have been heard from a hundred miles away. Everyone had heard that small conversation.

EPOV

My little girl was in serious trouble with the bastards from Italy, I couldn't believe what was going on. Jake had told me everything, about what had happened in La Push, then on the way back home about how they had stopped in the woods, fortunately he never told me everything about the sex, and he blocked the pictures out as well -which I was thankful for- and then told me about the scent he had gotten a whiff of.

The whole family was on protection detail, Renesmee, Jacob and the girls. They had to stay here where we could protect them.

BPOV

I knew what was happening now, it was the worst thing a mother could imagine, once again my daughter had been sentenced to death, but this time it was worse, my grandchildren and son in law, had been sentenced to death as well.

Jacob POV

I looked at my beautiful wife, and could not imagine what was going through her head right now, she took hold of my hand, and showed me pictures of everyone who she loved in her life, her pictures settled on our daughters our miracle twins the first time she saw them when they were hours old, the first time she held them. Then their lives up until a few days ago, every moment she had ever spent with them. Then she flicked to another picture, William the only time she had ever seen him, a grown man, our son.

RPOV

I did not want to die, I knew exactly what I had to do, I would go down fighting for my family to live in a safe world. The fucking Volturi scum would not end my family they would not kill my wonderful children. They will stay away from us, and if they dared to come even 300 feet in front of me, then they would die. I held onto Jacob as I flicked through pictures of my family, of the girls lives, and finally the only picture I had of William, my unborn unexisting on this plain son. I didn't know when we would have him here with us. I didn't know how his life would be, but if he was fully matured in his spirit form then maybe we would just have a chance against them. Our son, if he was fully matured in his spirit form would help to save us all.

Three days later...

Carlisle POV

It wasn't really that hard, but everybody had been informed on what was happening, we were expecting people from all over the world really to come to our home in Forks. Nomads from Europe and America, friends from Europe, extended family all together in our home we would have around thirty five vampires, one hybrid, one wolf and two vampire/wolf/human/Quileute. There was so many people coming that Esme had extended the house even more, she had enlisted the help of the pack, Emmett, Jasper and Edward to build a one story building with twenty bedrooms two kitchens, two family rooms, and five bathrooms. It led off from our own home, through a doorway in the laundry room. I couldn't believe how quickly the building had been done even for vampires and wolves. Esme, Alice, Rose, Bella, Renesmee and the girls helped to decorate the place, each having their own room to do, and moving onto the next when that was completed. The whole thing had been done in less than two days. All the while I myself was holed up in my office ringing, e-mailing and face-booking every single vampire we had contacted on this matter a few years ago when Renesmee had first found out what was going on, when we had rescued her. Now I was just waiting for everybody to get in touch with me about their arrival details.

RPOV

We had finished it, the whole of the new extension on the family house had been completed, and now we just had to wait for everyone to arrive. Grandpa Carlisle had got in touch with every vampire that we knew and they had all agreed to come and discuss what was happening with the people who wanted us dead, or wanted us to join them, either way they wouldn't get us. Our family is strong, our family is competitive and our family, is just that, family. It is a big word and a big thing. They could not separate our bonds with each other, they had tried before when I was little and it didn't work. They will keep trying but my mom has her shield and it protects all of us from any mental attacks including trying to break our family bonds.

Since I had received the letter by special delivery, Aunt Alice had taken to writing the date in magic marker on every surface she could, just in case she had a vision of when it would happen, when they would turn up and cause havoc. I knew that it would inevitably end in a battle between good and evil, and I hoped with all my might, that good would overcome evil and we could live in peace and tranquillity for the rest of our lives.

I was careful not to let my feelings known about what had been happening over the last few weeks, in fact since I was kidnapped I didn't want my feelings known about any of it. I was so scared about what was going to happen. I couldn't stand the pain I saw in my mother and father's eyes every day, when they didn't know what was going to happen. I was reminded every hour I was awake of when I was a child and my life was on the line. The Volturi, had thought that I was an immortal child, they had sentenced my parents and I to death. That was until they knew the truth, but to them the truth doesn't matter, because even though they knew I was not an immortal child, they still wanted me dead, they had planned revenge, for the fact that my family had thwarted them. My family had got away with their supposed crime, and they did not like it. Now they were coming but we didn't know when.

We had everything prepared, the girls were going to face them with us, and William was always around us as well so it was obvious that when they did turn turn he would be there, whether in his Spirit Form or as a baby we didn't know. But everybody was on alert. The wolves were on alert, and some of them were going to protect La Push so we knew that they couldn't get there. All of our family and extended family would be here facing them, and friends that had stood by us for many years previously, everybody who had been here when my life was on the line when I was younger, they were all standing with us against the bastard scum bags who wanted me and mine dead. I couldn't and wouldn't let them win.

Authors Notes.

I apologise for the crappiness of this chapter I am not happy with it, so I hope it is not that bad when you read it. I just needed to get the story moving along a little with everyone's different feelings on what is going on, plus I had to bring the other characters into the story. It will get better I promise, thank you for being patient while I finished the glossing of the doors and everything, wallpaper and paint next but I just had to update while I'm home alone with no distractions. Please click the button below and review, I reply to all of them with a thank you message.

~Mary~


	24. POLL

Hello all my wonderful readers, this is just to let you know that a Poll is open for Another Dawn Breaks. The question is about William and how do you think he is able to show his spirit to Ness and the twins. The voting is now open, please vote wisely. I am in the process of writing the next chapter and the answer must be in the next two chapters. If the poll is not on my profile please PM me with your answers chooses from the following

His spirit is combined with Taha Aki

He is able to astral project himself from the future to the past

Or he has another cool power.


	25. Chapter Twenty

Authors Notes.

Jumping a few weeks in this chapter it is between Jacob and William for most of it but there will only be four characters in this chapter. Flashback included I do not claim credit for the parts of Eclipse that is in this chapter. All things except William belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Hello to all new readers including mojojojo (thanks for adding us on facebook) and alpstarling thank you for reading my little fan fiction and adding me to your alerts/favourites I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and we finally find out how William is William.

Chapter Twenty

Jacob POV

I was sitting on the cliff edge in La Push, where we hold the bonfire parties, watching the sun rising and lighting up the black water below me. Remembering from long ago, a party that Bella had crashed. When the histories and legends of my tribe had become even more real for her than they were before. The magic that had flowed in my fathers words that night now flowed in my words, my blood, my veins and my world.

I was remembering the words he spoke so I could try and figure out a few things about my son. I knew for certain that he was existing in the Spirit Land of my tribe, I knew for certain that he was in his Spirit Form. But I was trying to figure out how and why.

The stories came back to me real easy as I sat there thinking about my father. He told me these stories right from when I was a small child. When I wanted to know about our people, I never knew they were real until I phased for the first time.

Thinking back I remembered that night really easily.

_**'The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning' My father began. 'And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared . This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting that came later. First we were Spirit Warriors.'**_

I remembered the ring of majesty ring of authority in his voice. I missed my father so much, and right now I wished that he was here for guidance and advice on why my son was like the old people of our tribe. I sighed as I carried on remembering.

_**'In the beginning, the tribe settles in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.**_

_**Kaheleha was not the first Spirit Warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used his magic to defend our land. He and all his warriors left the ship, not their bodies, but used their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbour. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories tell us that the animals could see the Spirit Warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding. Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The Spirit Warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbour a cursed place.'**_

Another story came to my mind, of my great grandfather, Taha Aki, and I wondered about him. Whether the fact that he became a wolf while using his Spirit form, if that had triggered something else. I thought back to when I last heard my father telling this story.

_**'Generations passed. Then came the last Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Taha Aki's strongest Spirit Warriors a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire. Now when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each others thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. He was commanded to leave the people, and never use his Spirit Self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the Chiefs warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the Chief. Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first Utlapa simply planned to kill the Chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the Spirit Warriors would seek to destroy him, and they would follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the Chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.'**_

I remembered then how it had ended, Taha Aki's body was taken over by Utlapa who had killed his own body, and his Spirit Self was left floating around in the Spirit Lands, until he shared the body and mind of a wolf they became one, and the pack was then formed __

The sun had risen and was warm on my face as I came around to my normal thinking, I heard a small sound behind me, and turned to see a familiar face standing there.

'Hey' she said, 'What are you doing?'

I smiled at the beautiful face looking at me, and I heard as her fluttering heart skipped a couple of beats. I could still make my wife do a double take when she looked at me.

'Good morning beautiful, I was just remembering my dad, telling me the stories of our tribe. Trying to figure out about how William is able to come to us in his Spirit Form, and I think I have figured it out. Come on Ness, lets go we need to talk to the rest of the tribe.' I told her.

I phased to see if anyone was around, and heard Sam's voice in my head.

'Ugh, Sam, I don't need to know about how good your sex session was last night, thank you very much!' I thought.

'Ha ha bloody ha. How ya doin' Jake?' Sam thought back to me.

'I am fine thanks for asking Sam, listen I've figured out how William is able to be in his Spirit Self, we need to talk, meet us at yours. Just us though, don't want the rest of the pack there while we talk, it's an Elder matter alright?' I told him.

'K Jake, I'll see you there, Emily is in though, is she alright to stay?' He asked me.

'No, tell her to go out, sorry bro but it's just gotta be us and Ness, she is his mom after all.'

'K Jake I'll be there in twenty, just coming back from Port Angeles, thought I'd do a deep run, need the exercise a little bit.'

'That's fine, we'll see you there.'

I changed back into my normal self. Ness looked at me and smiled her lopsided smile, it was a mixture between Bella's and Edwards smile, but it was so beautiful to look at.

'So what's happening then?' She asked me sweetly.

'We are going to Sam's house, I think I have figured out about William, but we need to talk to Sam about it. Just us though, no body else. We have got to kick Emily out.' I laughed thinking about how she was probably cooking for a whole load of wolves as we spoke, there would probably be a mountain of food when we got there.

We arrived at Emily and Sam's house about ten minutes later, and just as I thought there was a whole pile of food on the table, and Emily was standing in the kitchen mixing a massive bowl of batter. We entered the house and Emily turned from her position to smile at us.

'Emily' I said in greeting. 'How are you, we haven't seen you for a few days.

'Jake, I'm fine, what can I do for you this early in the morning?' She replied.

'We are here to speak with Sam, he's on his way back, but the thing is we need to speak to him alone, if that is alright with you?' I said back to her.

'That's fine Jake, I'll leave when he gets back. These pancakes should be ready by then.'

I sat down at the table, and Ness went into the kitchen area of the room to help Emily with the cooking. Ness was just like Emily in the kitchen, she always did mountains of food, not just for us but for the wolves that visited our home. Now that we had moved into the main house though, she helped in the kitchen domain, which truly belonged to Esme, who was an amazing exotic cook, which really comes from years of watching the Food Network channel.

Sam arrived about fifteen minutes after we got there, Ness was still helping Emily who turned when he walked through the door. She walked around the counter towards him, and he took her into his arms. The love radiating from them so strongly you could feel the electricity filling the small room. After he had hugged her tightly he smothered her face with tender kisses, lingering on her scars. I knew the pain he felt about those scars that he had caused his wonderful Emily. But even with them she was still a beautiful woman.

'There's plenty of food for you and your brothers if they turn up.' Emily said when they parted. 'I am going to go and visit Claire, and the other girls. The children are already in school, so you won't be disturbed, just phone me when you have finished talking.' She kissed Sam again before picking up her bag then leaving.

Sam went into the kitchen, where he picked up a plate and piled it high with food before getting a fork, then sitting down at the table, he started to eat, and I started to talk.

'Sam, I have been wondering now for awhile, how William is able to show himself to us in his adult spirit form, and this morning I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I went to the cliff and watched the sunrise. While I was there I started to remember all the old stories my dad used to tell us at the bonfires when we were younger. I think that I have figured out how he is able to do it but I'm not too sure about it though which is why I wanted to talk to you about it.'

Sam sat quietly waiting for me to start. 'Sam we live in a world of mythical creatures, vampires and werewolves being the main but what if the mysticism went further, think back to the stories of Spirit Warriors and every other story of our tribe that we know about. We couldn't believe them truly when we were younger but now, nothing ceases to amaze me. I think that William is part of all of this, I think that he may somehow have the reincarnated spirit of Taha Aki inside of him, it is the only conclusion I can come to, think about it Sam. Our tribe has been around for hundreds of years. Since Taha Aki we have never seen another Spirit Warrior. We've heard the stories thousands of times, it is possible that these stories repeat themselves throughout the generations.' I finished, I mean it is possible right? I was starting to even doubt myself.

'I can see where you are coming from Jake, it is possible that we can reincarnate into another being, but how will it work with the vampire side of his genes?' Sam asked me.

'I don't know about that yet, that is something we need to speak to Carlisle about' I started. I was interrupted then by a hand on my arm, and suddenly a picture flooded my head.

'He's here' I asked my wife.

'He is Jake, and he wants to talk to you.' Ness replied.

WPOV

'Hello Father' I said to my dad, I knew that he could see and here me through my mother but I wanted him to see me properly.

'Mom, take your hand away from dad please, I can now show myself to him properly' I said to my mom, she removed her hand quietly and quickly, and I watched my dads eyes refocus onto the bright room.

He sat there shocked, as he saw me properly for the first time. 'Oh my William' he said 'My son.' He was lost for words, which really wasn't a surprise to me.

'You are right dad well in a way anyway.' I started to say, then I walked over to him before carrying on with my explanations. 'You see dad, Taha Aki reincarnated in somebody years ago when a Quileute boy was born. This child was special in ways nobody at the time in his family thought was possible. That boy grew up and met a girl who he thought he was in love with and then something unimaginable to him happened. He became a wolf, he was designed inside his mothers womb to become the same as the others in his tribe. At first he didn't understand what was happening to him, until he felt a magical pull towards a different girl, who looked remarkably similar to the girl he thought he was in love with. He imprinted on this girl and lived his life with the woman he loved. Until one day he was told he was going to be a father, he thought that he couldn't do it, he didn't know at that time that inside his very soul was something no one knew about. He had the Spirit of Taha Aki inside him. Taha Aki had guided him throughout every moment in his life, and he guided him through the pregnancy and birth of his twin daughters. And then he carried on guiding him until he was told that his families life was in danger, in fact he guided him throughout his life until the early hours of this very morning. That man is you dad. Taha Aki has been with you until today, when you realised the power you have had with you all your life from the moment you were conceived by my grandparents. Now Taha Aki's Spirit has been released and transferred straight into me. This is why now you can see me, I hope that I can be part of the power you need to fight the enemies who are descending onto our family, not just onto our vampire family but onto our tribal family as well. I am the future Alpha of the tribe, the future Tribal Chief. I am proud to be your son, and I will be there for always, for I am just like you except that as well as being a wolf, I am a Spirit Warrior. All of your gifts and Taha Aki's gifts are passed down to me. As long as I transform into my wolf form I will never age, I don't have any vampire qualities except for a supernatural power, like mom, I can show my thoughts and history to people through the touch of my hand. When my true self is born I will stay around until he can cope on his own and protect himself, he will be able to see and speak to me, I will train him to embrace his abilities, to become the best man he can be.'

JPOV

'I think we need to go home, we need to talk to everyone. We need to tell them of these developments, Sam join us please.' I said getting up and walking out of the front door and embracing my wolf form before running, feeling the earth beneath my four paws and the wind rushing trough my fur.

Authors Notes.

First of all I apologise for the scatty updates over the past few weeks, I am not abandoning this story I just have normal life interrupting me constantly, I am trying to lose myself in everything I write but I keep getting caught up in other things. I am updating now, because I am babysitting tomorrow so I won't be able to update as my friends laptop is broken.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter it is my favourite chapter of the story so far. Thank you in advance for your reviews on this one, I will of course send personal thank you's to everyone, and I do hope that you like William now that we have found out everything about him. Next chapter is a chat with the Cullen's. Thanks for reading and please click the button below and review!

~Mary~


	26. Chapter Twenty One

Authors Notes

Rated M for this chapter is a must, vulgar words are included. I'm really sorry if you think Jake doesn't act like this, but he needs to have as dirty a mind as mine!

First of all I am so sorry this is not up sooner but RL got in the way of my writing, so peed off with RL at the moment, why can't it just go away and let me live in the world of Twilight that is in my head. (Bloody muse won't shut up LOL). Anyway we are still with Jake at the start of this chapter and before I write anything I just want to say a huge thank you for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far as well. As always nothing except William and the other non canon characters belong to me we have the wonderful SM to thank for the world of Twilight.

Also before I start this chapter I would like to dedicate it to Charlie-Louise who has passed her A-Levels with 3 A*'s a huge CONGRATULATIONS Charlie I hope you have a wonderful time in University, and don't get too drunk at the freshers parties!

Chapter 21

JPOV

I was running as fast as I possibly could, but not to the Cullen's place, I was running to Nessie's place, just beyond the cottage, the place where she had spent so much time when she was going through puberty. The one place where she felt she could think, where the stream filled her senses and the scent of the sweet dew on the grass wet against her feet. I was going to that place to try and get my head around what had just happened.

Not only had I just met my future son, but he had told me that I have had in my very soul for most of my life the soul of my ancestor the Great Chief Spirit Warrior Taha Aki.

I came across Edwards scent as I slowed down coming to the point of destination. I wanted to be alone, but of course the rest of the family would want to know if we had any conclusions on William. I flashed through what had happened in my mind, so Edward would know the gist of what had happened in Sam's house. I asked him nicely if I could be left alone for a little while, I was still in shock at the whole thing, trying to get my head around it all. I came to the spot where I wanted to stop and just think. I knew that Edward would be able to hear everything in my mind while I was here.

EPOV

I heard Jacobs thoughts and I hoped he would be alright on his own, I had second thoughts about going to meet him after I had heard what had happened in Sam's house. Then I thought to myself that the two people who he could do with most right now would be the twins. So I went upstairs to their room.

'Girls' I said knocking on the door.

'Hello Gandan' They both said in unison, it didn't matter how old they where I would always love the way they said things in unison, I adore my grandchildren.

'We are just doing our homework, what's wrong Gandan?' Alicia asked me as thoughtful as ever.

'Well, girls your dad has just got back from Uncle Sam's house, and he's a little bit upset at something, he told me in his head that he wanted to be alone, but you know how I know when people say one thing but mean another, from the way Uncle Jazz shows me in his head. Well your dad is like that right now, he says he wants to be alone, but really he needs his two princesses with him, so I thought that I would come up here to get you both to go to him. I know that I am interrupting your homework, but this is really important that you do this girls.' I said to them both.

'Okay Gandan where is daddy now?' Sarah asked.

'He is down at the special place where we go with your mom sometimes.' I told them.

They both stood up of their beds and turned to put their books and things away. When they were done, they both turned back to face me and each of them kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room. I heard the patter of their feet running quickly down the stairs, and then the front door slamming shut behind them. Then I heard their footsteps just as easily as if they where in the next room running through the grass towards the cottage and beyond to where Jacob was now contemplating his future.

JPOV

I really couldn't believe what was happening to me. But even though I couldn't believe it I now understood why the girls had said that William was special like daddy. It really was strange thinking that throughout my whole life until this morning at least as well as having my own soul I had had Taha Aki living inside me, but then I remembered about how I had first phased into my wolf form. They say in the stories and histories that when it happens it is usually a vampire that kicks off the change, or something that has happened in your life, like a parent or sibling dying that provokes the gene in your genetic make up to kick off and the change to happen. But with me it was different. I was so happy with Bella she was my best girl friend we were getting on brilliantly having fun, enjoying life together, even though I wanted more, but I was happy to spend any time at all with her. And then we went to see that movie with that marshmallow Mike and boy was it crap, it just happened that night. I started to feel really weird and I had a fever. I mean really burning up like so hot I should by rights have been dead. I turned into my wolf form so quickly, maybe that is proof that I had housed Taha Aki in my body.

I turned my head quickly as I smelt the sweet scent of my daughters, I knew instinctively that Edward had sent them to me, because he probably thought that they could help me to come to terms with everything that had happened today. They knew William best. They had been talking to William since they were both small children. He had come to them first hadn't he, they knew everything, about me being special about William being special like me. I just wondered if they knew how special.

I smiled as they came into view my little angels, as beautiful as their mother, as beautiful as their grandmother. I knew that I could never picture my girls as being just plain, because their mother had beauty on her very soul. They came zooming over to me at an enormous speed, they had grown faster over the years, and we often had races when out hunting. They used to do the same as Nessie did when she was small when I phased into my wolf form, they used to jump on my back and demand that I give them rides. I chuckled as I recalled the memory.

Then I remembered why I was here. I took my anger out of me with the only relaxation method that I knew of to calm my anger. I pictured the one thing I knew would definitely work. Nessie. My Nessie, lying on our bed at home naked, I pictured it, she was lying there, I was drinking in the sweet scent of her body, my cock rising at the very thought of my wife. I didn't want the girls to see me with a bloody hard on so I called out to them, and told them to go home and I would follow them back in a little while I just wanted some time to think things through. I told them to wait in their room for me. They must have heard me, because their lingering scent started to fad into the distance.

My thoughts drifted back to Nessie, naked on our bed. I walked over to her slowly and steadily, still drinking in her scent. My eyes watching her smouldering chocolate brown ones. Somehow along the way my clothes left my body and where trailed behind me in a haphazard line. I climbed onto the bed and crawled up to her. As I got closer to her vagina, I could smell the sweet scent of her even more. The warm wet mound that was ready and waiting just for me. She slowly opened her legs wide showing me everything. The small mound of bronze brown pubic hairs, shining with the wetness of her. The warm lingering smell calling out to me like a sirens song.

At this point I hoped to God that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

I lay down flat against the bed gripping her arse with my two large hands, pulling her towards me. Her cunt, staring me in the face, warm wet and so inviting. I ran my fingers up and down the length of it, at first. Then my nose touched it, as I drank in the sweet sexy scent. Without even bothering to open her legs slightly more to accommodate me in-between her I thrust my tongue deep inside. She gasped loudly and moaned out my name.

Fuck even thinking about it she tasted so good. I licked my lips with the thought of what I was going to do to her tonight.

She gasped out again as I thrust my finger into the opening as I played on her clit, flicking it with my tongue lightly, the sucking it out more with my whole mouth. I could feel her cunt pulsating on my finger, and I knew she was close to an orgasm, so I stopped quickly, I did not want her coming now, I wanted to savour every second in my mind.

I climbed further up the bed and further up Nessie, and started to suck her left nipple, savouring every second, I sucked hard on her nipple making it stand out hard and supple, while pulling the other one between my finger tips, she was gasping out again, enjoying every second, my cock rock hard to the point that it hurt me, I wanted to thrust it inside her, but I couldn't not just yet. If I did it would be over far too soon. This had to wait it had to last. I reached up towards her mouth, and kissed her with a hard, long lingering kiss, my tongue flicking against hers, she was turning me on so much tasting her juices on my tongue the musky scent of her was all over me and she was tasting every inch of it.

She reached down with her hand and started to stroke me, wanting me to feel the pleasure that she was feeling, and as soon as her hand touched my cock, pictures flashed through my mind, of her wanting to shag me hard. Sitting on top me me, pumping away grinding herself on me then flipping over into doggy style position, her pert arse right in front of me being pushed onto me hard our movements together as if we were one person.

This relaxation method was getting far too much for me. I stopped my train of thought were I was, and stood up. I had to go and find Nessie I had to do this. I was so horny, I needed to feel my wife's sexy wanton naked body beneath me.

I left my spot by the stream, and went in search of her. I knew exactly were to find her.

Authors Notes.

I apologise profusely about the wait with this chapter but real life got in the way with my writing. I wish I could just spend my real life trapped in the world of Twilight and spend every second writing, as if my life depended on it but unfortunately it is not possible. Please review, next chapter should be up soon, I have already started working on it, before I have even finished this one. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews so far, 36 is a mile stone for me, please lets make it a nice round number and get to 40 reviews. This story is almost half way to 3000 reads, for which I am so proud, its obvious that some people like it. Thank you to all big hugs.

~Mary~


	27. Chapter Twenty Two

Author's Note's

Just a quick one been really sick with the proper flu (not just a cold flu) and after that I got sick again with a serious throat infection so I apologise for not getting this out sooner, now that I am better and can finally talk (lost my voice completely which was a blessing to my partner LOL) but now I am back and ready to roll. Nothing except non canon belongs to me, so here we go with Jake, and the continuation of his relaxation methods.

Chapter Twenty Two

I sniffed around to try and decipher where Nessie was. I could smell her sweet scent all over the area around the Cullen house and around Bella's small cottage, but I had a feeling that I knew where she would be. I made my way home, to our house on the treaty line. I could smell her coming through the open windows. I knew she was alone I could smell the faint scents lingering of the rest of our families, the girls, the Cullen's and my brothers.

I opened the door, and called out to her. 'Ness, where are you?' I never received an answer. So I followed her scent around the house, and finally came across her sleeping form in our bedroom. I knew straight away by just looking at her, that she hadn't been asleep for long, her scent was fresh in the house, only twenty minutes old, if that even. So she had probably been asleep about fifteen minutes. I stripped my clothes off pulled back the covers to reveal her naked form beneath them, and climbed into the bed. I leaned over towards her and kissed her sweetly on her plump lips, suckling the bottom one gently afterwards. I could feel her hard nipple beneath my chest pressing into me, and immediately my cock hardened. I could sense her arousal as her eyes flickered open and a smile spread across her face.

'Now Miss Nessie, what have I told you about being in your own? This is very naughty of you, you should always have an escort, you really are a very bad woman, and now Miss Nessie, you need to be punished, in a very appealing way.' I said to her, in a stern and arousing voice, a smile playing on my lips as I spoke, I didn't want the smile to erupt so I fought hard against it.

She looked coyly at me, her sexy chocolate brown eyes doing all the talking. 'Why, Mr Jacob I am so sorry Sir. I didn't mean to disobey you, but I had to be alone, I just had to.' She said to me in a Texan accent. Oh fuck how she turned me on, I was already completely turned on, but now I wanted to take her and fuck her senseless.

I closed the slight gap between us, and rubbed myself up against her so she could feel how much I wanted her, and slammed my lips up against hers in a hard long and sweet kiss.

RPOV

I was feigning sleep, I knew my husband was in the room, and before he even crept to the bed, I could tell he was aroused. I could smell his arousal, and sense that he was already hard. I stayed in my fake slumber as I heard him undress and felt him slide in the bed next to me. His body was only a few degrees lower than mine but I could feel a significant difference in his heat, he was ready for me and I was ready to give myself to him, in every way possible. I loved it when he came home to me in this state because the sex was amazing.

'Now Miss Nessie, what have I told you about being in your own? This is very naughty of you, you should always have an escort, you really are a very bad woman, and now Miss Nessie, you need to be punished, in a very appealing way.' He said to me, I could tell he was desperate to laugh, but I played along, he loved it when I spoke with a Texan accent.

'Why, Mr Jacob I am so sorry Sir. I didn't mean to disobey you, but I had to be alone, I just had to.' I replied, knowing just how much I was turning him on, I could see his cock was standing rigid so hard, and waiting to please me and be pleased. He was so ready to feel my every inch.

He kissed me hard, and I immediately felt his rock hard cock it was huge, bigger than usual, oh he was so ready.

JPOV

I wanted her so badly my cock so hard it hurt me, but she knew I could tell she wasn't really asleep, I ran my hand up the side of her body slowly and gently feeling every inch. She moaned softly beneath my touch and rolled over onto her back. I wanted to savour every moment with her.

I started kissing her neck slowly moving my way down her body. Softly touching her, running my fingers gently along every inch of her, kissing the trail my fingers left behind. She moaned again the sweet sound coming out of her mouth made me even harder. My fingers had reached her pussy , I gently pushed two of them into her hot opening, I shifted my position so I was in front of her on my knees, and watched as she writhed under my gentle touch. I looked down at my fingers sliding in and out and lowered myself from my kneeling position to where my mouth was just in front of her pussy. I licked my lips, wanting to taste her sweet juices. She leaned up and looked straight at me, her chocolate brown eyes begging me to taste her.

At this point I didn't want to relieve myself I wanted only to please her, she was my everything, and pleasing her was the main thing on my relaxation list today.

I opened her pussy lips wide, and pushed my tongue deep inside her, she raised her hips and pushed her hands on my head, pushing me further into her, fuck she tasted so good. The sweet nectar running down my chin as I fucked her with my tongue. Running it up and down the length of her inside then stopping on her clit. I flicked it with the tip of my tongue, and stopped again, she whimpered softly obviously begging for more, so I repeated it licking and suckling the length of her pussy again, and again and again. I could feel her tightening, her release coming I loved it when she squirted her juices into my mouth as she came, she tasted so good. Her moans became louder, as she started to buck under my tongue. I stopped and pulled my tongue out of her. As much as I loved licking her out, I really didn't want her to come yet. I wanted to relive the thoughts I had earlier in my head.

She whimpered again when I pulled out my tongue, then when I started to slowly stroke her she stopped whimpering and started begging for my cock.

RPOV

Oh fuck he felt so good licking me out, I moaned when I felt his tongue make contact with my cunt, he had only just started and I could feel an orgasm steadily building, I didn't want to cum too soon though, I wanted to make it last. I was writhing under his touch raising my hips so he could go deeper I couldn't stop myself. My juices were squirting all over him even though I wasn't yet succumbing to the ecstasy of an orgasm, he stopped and looked at me and a whimper escaped my lips while my eyes begged him for his cock. He pulled me up towards him, and slid my wet hot cunt down onto him before thrusting himself inside me hard, we moved together as one, hot wet and hungry for each other.

JPOV

I pulled myself up onto my knees and lifted her up towards me, I slid her down onto my rock hard cock, and thrust it inside of her hard. We started to move shagging each other as if our lives depended on it. Her pussy fit my cock like a glove, she was so tight, hot and wet waiting for me to take her completely. She felt so good with me inside of her. I wanted to feel every inch of her body, my mouth found hers and I covered it, my tongue playing with hers wildly, my hands gripping her hair, pulling her head back so I could see her neck, then trailing my tongue up it, making her shiver lightly. I knew everything what turned my wife on.

Before she could even get the chance to cum, I changed our position, and had her on her knees, her cunt looking straight at me, I once again thrust my tongue inside of it, making her even hotter and wetter than before, pulling my tongue out and licking my lips again, I lifted her slightly, then thrust my cock inside her again, slamming into her hard. She moved against me, moaning and groaning out my name, begging for me to go faster, and harder.

I stopped as I felt her cunt tighten around my cock, knowing she was about to come. I didn't want that yet, I wanted her to savour every second of it.

Lifting her off the bed I moved over to the wall, in front of the window. Knowing this would turn us both on even more, with the chance that someone might see us while we were having sex. She hissed as the cold wall touched her back and I once again thrust myself inside of her. While holding her up with one hand shagging her I put my hand in-between us and started to finger her flicking my fingers against her clit go harder with every flick, until I was practically raking her cunt out while my cock was in there, I wanted her to have double the pleasure.

She called out my name and groaned loudly. I felt her tighten around my cock, and I immediately felt my own orgasm start to build. I knew she was close. Gently she bit me, and licked the blood away fuck that really got me going, she kept licking at the blood as her orgasm came, she screamed out my name as she came hard, her juices squirting all over my hand, cock, and stomach. I couldn't hold it any longer as I came myself, I gasped hard, her name escaping from my lips.

Both of us hot and sweaty, I carried her over to the bed, and lay her down. Kissing her I lay down next to her and pulled her into my arms, she slowly looked at me from under her long beautiful eyelashes. 'Jacob, I'm so sorry' she said to me quietly.

'What do you have to be sorry for baby?' I replied.

'About William, I had no idea what was going on, I only found out when you did.' She said.

'Nessie, baby it's alright, I figured it out myself this morning, I have embrace the power of Taha Aki, and I have learnt that I need to use this power to protect not only my tribe but my family. My brothers will help of course, but in the end, it all comes down to me and William and our love for each other as father and son. We can do this, we can protect our family together. We will both raise and train baby William to embrace the power of our ancestors. I know exactly what needs to be done.

EPOV

I told the family exactly what had been in Jakes thoughts. Of what went on in Sam's house. The Spirit Warriors where more than that. They were amazing. The spirit of Taha Aki, the man we had made the treaty with was residing in Jake. He had embraced the power of him, and was prepared to raise baby William to do just that. I explained to them all, that we had just found the missing link that will save us from the Volturi scum. Spirit William, will stay until baby William was ready to embrace the power, he will help to train his father in battle and help to raise and train himself. He knew exactly what we were all facing, and he was our key to winning. We were ready to embrace the power in our family ourselves, we knew know what to expect.

Authors Notes.

Once again I apologise for the wait with this chapter, I am now completely better, and will continue to update as the weeks go on, time-line wise, we are now just a couple of years away from where the prologue kicks in. Things will start to heat up in the next few chapters, but there will be no more lemons until the conceiving of William which hopefully will be good. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed the Lemony goodness of the last two chapters, at least Jake got to live out his relaxation methods. Please review I thrive on them. Thanks for reading, and once again sorry for getting sick.

~Mary~


	28. Chapter Twenty Three

Authors Notes.

I know the last couple of chapters should have been a chat with the Cullen's about how William is William but the lemony goodness took over and I couldn't pass up the opportunity for a Jake and Ness shag fest LOL. So this chapter is the chat with the Cullen family, please enjoy, and review at the end I thrive on reviews. I will try my best to update regularly, but right now RL is taking over completely, I have been running myself to hard, and have been ill so much, I am still not 100% but, I am getting there, at least my voice is back now. Just to let you know, over the next couple of months I have a lot of hospital appointments that I can't rearrange so if I disappear for a couple of months I have not abandoned this fic, I am just attending the appointments and trying my best. Onto the chapter.

Chapter Twenty Three

EPOV

My cell bleeped in my pocket signalling a text message, I flipped it open and looked at the sender. Jake. I hoped that everything was alright with Nessie, it was rare for Jake to text me, it was usually Bella that he communicated with.

_'On our way back Edward, I figured it all out we know what's happening and how William is here, Sam's coming to we all need to talk, no family meeting though just all informal. Meet us in the family room, make sure there's food though, I'm starved as usual lol.'_

I closed my cell and called the family into the room. They all looked worried as they came into the room, it was like I said before rare for me to get a message off Jake, but considering what I had saw in his mind earlier, I could understand why he was sending me messages, Bella would just have a fit if she found out through a text message.

'Jake has figured everything out,' I said to my family 'he is on his way here with Nessie and Sam to talk to us all about it, I saw it briefly in his head earlier on, but he wanted to be alone. I sent the girls out to him, but they said he sent them both back because he wanted to be alone. I never heard anything after that until just now.' I looked at Esme, 'How quickly can you rustle up some food for the boys, Jake said he's starved, which isn't really surprising.' I finished.

'I can do it pretty quick, loads of pancakes and eggs coming right up, with some toasted cheese sandwiches as well. I still cannot wait for the day when I feed wolves, and they say no more because they are full, I think that may be the day when I change history because I will faint.' Esme said and she smiled warmly with a laugh escaping her lips as she left the room.

'Everyone was seated around the room waiting, Bella was in between my legs sitting on the floor, she tilted her head and looked back at me I saw that familiar look in her eyes, when she felt that there was a big problem that couldn't before avoided. I looked intently at my beautiful wife thanking God that we had lived that day when Nessie was still a baby. I knew what she was thinking for once as her shield was lifted.

_**'Is everything alright with Nessie and Jake, I mean I can't handle any more problems if this can be avoided please tell me now, I need to know Edward don't you dare do your shielding things from me again, I need to know when it involves our daughter and grandchildren.'**_She thought.

I knew that she was pissed off at things, mainly me when I shielded her from danger even though she had been a vampire for nearly fifty years, it was hard to break some habits.

With a swift action I lifted her into my arms and went over to the piano where I did most of my thinking, it was easier to think while I was playing peaceful relaxing music. I started to play Bella's lullaby softly and thought about what I was going to say to her without telling her everything that Jake had told me in his thoughts about William.

After a while of just playing I spoke to her. 'Bella love, everything is fine, Jake has figured out how William is here, I don't know all the details though, like I said before I only saw his mind briefly for a minute, and it was only flashes of what had passed between the four of them. I don't know everything just that it has something to do with the tribes ancestors, with the tribes past. Don't worry he will explain everything to us, but I know one thing for sure, that we can't escape this problem with the Volturi, we need to fight them head on.' I finished kissing her lightly on the head.

She sighed deeply before answering me. 'Fine, I know we can't escape them but please before the shit faced scum get here can we go away just be together with nothing disturbing us. Just a weekend away anywhere just away from here, I can't deal with it all Edward I can't.' She was exasperated I knew that she couldn't cope any more with everything that had been going on. 'Edward I can't face up to the fact that we aren't going to be here any more, they won't stop at killing Nessie, Jake and the children, they will finish off all of us it is how they work and you know it.' She finished and looked at me with beautiful but sad looking eyes.

'Of course we can go away, I'll book a room for us somewhere for this weekend just the two of us, and we won't have to leave the room for the whole time we are there. We can focus on us and nothing else, the whole world can go away and leave us alone. Now lets go back because I can hear Jakes car turning up the driveway, they'll be here in a minute or two.'

We stood up from the piano and walked back over to where we had been sitting before instead of Bella sitting between my legs on the floor, I pulled her down onto my lap and she snuggled into me wrapping herself around me like she never wanted to let go.

The car outside screeched to a halt, and the doors slammed shut, one, two three. Then three sets of footsteps walked up the steps to the porch, the door opened and we were hit by the werewolf scent. 'Ugh, put that dog out he stinks!' Rose piped up, we all laughed. The love hate relationship between Rose and Jake hadn't lessened over the years, but we knew now to take the comments with a pinch of salt.

'Shut up Blondie, if you know what's good for you, that is' Jake said back to her, with a smile playing on his lips.

'Bugger off Jake' Rose said laughing at him, as they came into the room properly. Jake heading to the kitchen with Sam, and Nessie coming over to Bella and I to give us a hug and kiss.

'Hey momma, daddy. Don't worry about anything, everything is all sorted out, we know how we are going to do it all. William is here and he wants to explain himself, so I need everyone to touch me on the arms so I can show them all at the same time, that way William and I won't have to repeat ourselves. I would show you what was said in Sam's house, but William wants to explain it all to the whole family, instead of me repeating what has happened this morning.' I looked at the three of them and they looked relaxed, more so than the rest of the family who were all on edge about what was happening.

WPOV

I watched as my family gathered around my mother, getting comfortable before each of them touched her arm. She hadn't yet started to show any pictures of me, but I would know when she did. I was more like my mother with my capabilities, I could show people what I wanted and what I was thinking, but mostly my capabilities were Spiritual based. My father and ancestors had passed on a lot to me and I would be forever truly grateful for this.

A few minutes after my family were settled my mom started to show pictures of me to them all, she then settled on the picture of me standing here now. I started to speak telling them all my story.

'I am' I started to say ' the spirit of Taha Aki, as well as being William Edward Masen Cullen-Black, the son of Renesmee and Jacob Cullen-Black. I am here to help you defeat the Volturi family. My life has not yet begun, but the Spirit Warrior in my very blood has allowed me to show myself in full Spirit form to my family to bring you this news. My father, even though he never knew this up until this morning had the spirit of Taha Aki in him from the day he was conceived. The tribal histories say that after the first wife sacrificed herself Taha Aki, stayed with her body for three day and three nights in his wolf form, not allowing any person near. And after this he disappeared into the mountains not to been seen or heard from again. Taha Aki, died in the mountains and his Spirit never crossed over into the realm of the dead he never crossed into Paradise, because he had unfinished business to attend to. His unfinished business consisted of ridding the world of vampires who killed humans, who terrorised their victims before killing them and drinking their blood. Because of this fact he permitted his Spirit to cross over into the souls of his predecessors the spirit of Taha Aki carried on his the line of the family of Black, every male child that was conceived had the soul of Taha Aki as well as their own soul, it has only just come to light with me William Edward Masen Cullen-Black. I am Taha Aki.

Authors Notes.

Had to end it their, so now you have how William is William, now just to find out the reactions of the Cullen family and how they are going to proceed with this information. We also have a special vision off Alice. Please review, I do apologise for the wait but the appointments have started early due to having a tooth taken out. More dental work to come though I am dreading eveery second, butt I am not allowed to do anything strenuous so that means more time for writing. Oh to lose myself in the world of Twilight starting from tomorrow Monday 3rd October there are 47 DAYS UNTIL BREAKING DAWN PART ONE !


	29. Chapter Twenty Four

Authors Notes

I haven't done this for a while now but I DO NOT OWN Twilight all I own is two over-active dogs.

Great news well great news to me anyway, I have now surpassed my 3000 readers goal and I am well on the way to 4000, 42 reviews have made me so happy thank you so much to every single one of you. Special mention time Dixie and Zoe thanks for enquiring on my health, I am completely better although I do have to see a neurologist – for the life of me I cannot understand why as my brain fell out of my ear years ago LOL – and I also have to have more dental treatment but apart from that I am completely 100% now and I thank you both. Also to the reviewers there are so many of you I can't mention everyone, but I than all of you for the wonderful reviews. Just one more appointment left to go now so my updates should start coming better than they have been I do apologise for everything being so scatty over the past few weeks. Anyway we are 49 years into the story and three years from the date when the prologue comes into play, we are starting with Alice and the story takes a dramatic turn. Say no more please read and review.

Chapter Twenty Four

Alice POV

I was sitting in my bedroom at my vanity applying my make up for the day, it was very early in the morning around six. Jake and Nessie were still sleeping and I was thinking a lot about William. Wondering to myself when he was going to be born, when it came to me suddenly. Esme, Rose, Bella and I shopping in Seattle, I didn't know which store but we were in the baby department. And because of my new found habit of writing the date on my arm, I could see clearly that the date was three years from now. As quick as a flash I got another vision straight away, our whole family standing in the baseball clearing waiting Nessie standing protectively with her arms around the girls, and Jake holding a bundle of blue blankets, which obviously had William wrapped inside them and his arm around Nessie. Behind our family, where all the vampires we had contacted and in front of us where all of the wolves, with me being surrounded by wolves most of the time now, it was becoming a lot easier for me to see them in my visions. Frustratingly though I couldn't see the date on my arm.

My normal vision came back to me and as I was finishing up my daily routine I heard a shriek from outside in the back yard, well I say back yard but it was more towards the forest than anywhere else. I stood up and walked toward the window. When I looked out I saw Bella on her knees, with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and two wolves standing still as if they couldn't move an inch. It seemed as though Bella was working on her shield again, the shriek of delight obviously coming from her at being able to work with it and make it stronger. Even though her shriek of delight seemed genuine I could tell it wasn't, Bella being the way she is and the way she always was in her human life, wanted to work on her fighting skills so she wouldn't have to have other people protecting her if it came to a fight. She needed to work on her fighting skills instead of working with her shield. She knew what she could do with her supernatural abilities but her fighting needed a lot of work, she had never fought against the Volturi before, she knew what they could do as she had seen it with her human eyes but fighting against them was another thing altogether. I knew I had to talk to my delightful brother about this matter, but I also knew that he wouldn't take it lightly, he always thought Bella too weak to fight, but seriously Bella is a vampire she can handle a fight as good as anyone else.

I looked back out of the window and mentally asked Edward to come up to my bedroom, asking him to not mention it to Bella about where he was going.

I saw him look up at my window and quickly nod his head once. He turned around and stated to walk slowly for a vampire toward the house, I heard him come in and practically fly up the stairs, apparently he had heard my thoughts. The bedroom door slammed into the wall ad I turned around to face him, and the thunderous look he had on his face.

'No way' he said in a whispering voice, so no body would hear him except me. 'No way Alice, absolutely not, I can't stand it if she fights, I can't bare the thought of losing her to them. If they killed her what would happen to Renesmee and the children, think of them.' he said to me.

I could see the pain I his eyes at the thought of losing Bella, of course he would hurt if she died in battle to them, but this was us we would protect her during the fight, and if we saw that it was too much for her during the training for the fight then we could handle it before hand.

I looked at my brother with compassion, I knew how he felt about his Bella, I saw the pain he went through when they first met. 'Edward I know what you are thinking, and we can handle anything that they throw at us' he went to speak but I stopped him. 'No Edward let me finish first before you say anything, I have seen it Edward, Bella stands with us on the front line protecting the girls I know she can fight with us, she is ready to do this, for the sake of her family.' I finished with a sigh. I knew that I was playing with fire so to speak with confronting him like this but he needed to know.

Edward sat down on my bed, and looked at me, his eyes shining with unshed tears, I knew he would never express his feelings about the situation we were in to any other person in the family except Bella and myself, so it was up to me to do the work that was needed to make him see that she was up to the battle.

BPOV

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward nod his head, then he walked towards the house. I could picture the scene easily Alice had seen my new little trick and she wanted to talk to Edward about letting me fight, obviously he would say no because I knew what he was like with things that involved me and fighting. The boys well they are always up for the challenge of trying to wrestle with me. I always ended up rolling on the floor laughing when I fought against Emmett and Jasper, because it is so easy to over throw them with my abilities and them not know about it until it is to late. The wolves on the other hand are a little harder, considering their size, speed and them teeth that could kill a vampire so easily. So anyway I had spread myself to thinly and called for a truce while I had a break, I wanted to go hunting, so I decided to go into the house, and find Edward and my pixie like sister to ask if they would like to come with me. My plan, we can thrash this out together between the three of us. I can put my case forward with Alice's vision, and Edward can once again worry for my life. My case simple as anything, it's I give up my life while fighting, or my family lose theirs, and that is the one thing I do not want.

'Alright, that's it for now, I need a break see you guys later.' I called before running into the house, and up the stairs. As I neared Alice's bedroom, I heard them whispering urgently and I knew then that Alice had had a vision of our battle with the Volturi.

I ran into the room, slamming the door against the wall, but fortunately it didn't break. 'What did you see Alice?' I practically screamed. The others must have heard me, as I heard them come running into the house and up the stairs. They all came running into Alice's room expectant looks on their faces.

'Alice, tell me' I said impatiently.

'Fine I'll tell you, I've already shown Edward, but I had a vision of just before the Volturi arrive, we were all standing in the baseball clearing, and Bella was their with us on the front line. All of our family and friends were with us. And there was a load of wolves as well, which is surprising because I can't see the wolves, but I suppose my ability is getting stronger because I'm constantly surrounded by Jacob and other wolves it is getting easier to see them. I also saw some other things as well but I need to talk to the people involved alone about that because it is a private matter.' Alice finished.

'Well, that's it then isn't it, I am going to fight and nobody can stop me' I said indignantly. I knew what Edward was going to say, but I was determined to not let him stop me from helping to save my family.

I looked around the room, and saw Alice's face go blank for a few minutes, her eyes glazed over as she was overtaken by another vision. Edward saw it at the same time in Alice's mind, and he dropped to the floor, dry sobbing started to take over the room's silence.

I ran over to him wrapping my arms around his body as he was overcome with grief. I knew then that we would lose someone precious but I didn't know who.

'Edward.' I whispered softly in his ear. 'Who is it? Who are we going to lose?' he looked at me his eyes black with anger and grief. He said one word to me and my own sobs were released.

'Renesmee.'

Authors Notes.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter up soon. Please don't hate me it is imperative that this section happens.

~Mary~ xx


	30. UPDATE 19112011

Hello to all you wonderful readers, just a small update to let you all know that I have started writing again. We are trying to get back into normal life, and I just thank god that we have friends and family who have helped us out over the past three weeks since my home was broken into and violated by the evil bastards **excuse the language** I should have the next chapter updated really soon, hopefully by tomorrow night, I am going t spend tomorrow writing, and tonight if I once again have trouble sleeping. I am having trouble with a lot of things, but this time off writing has given me a lot of wonderful ideas. I'll be taking you all on a trip to Europe with Nessie and Jake as well as some lemony goodness between Alice and Jasper **which should be fun to write** and the waited for lemons with Edward and Bella. Just to inform you again, I did have my laptop stolen during the break in of my home, but thanks to my partners sister I am able to keep up my work of providing you with the mumbling of the world of Twilight in my head. Once again I own nothing Twilight related just a few of non canon characters and a home which hopefully I will be moving from soon. Thanks again for sticking with me I really appreciate it, virtual hugs and love to all ((((((((XOXOXOXOX)))))))))))


	31. Chapter Twenty Five

Authors Notes

I thank you all for your patience over the past few weeks, my partner and I are still shaken up after the break in but we are getting there slowly. We have decided to leave our home and move to a new one, so at the moment we are trying to find somewhere else for us to live. So please bare with me over the next few chapters. Now onto business, I am sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, I really left you all hanging for a whole 4 weeks. I am so sorry to all of you. Onto the chapter, all will be revealed soon!

Chapter Twenty Five

**"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important" _- Ambrose Redmoon **

_Previously..._

_'Edward.' I whispered softly in his ear. 'Who is it? Who are we going to lose?' he looked at me his eyes black with anger and grief. He said one word to me and my own sobs were released._

_'Renesmee.'_

One year to go...

APOV

I knew I had to tell her what I had seen in the visions I had been getting for the last two years, but I didn't know how to tell her, after what had happened the last time. She went off on one huge tantrum and sulked for what seemed like forever, but really it was only a few hours, but I am over-dramatic aren't I. I mean I love romance and drama, but when it comes to my family, I do tend to go overboard sometimes. So I left the house knowing where she would be and started walking towards Edward and Bella's cottage. Next to the cottage was a small trail leading to the stream where next to it I knew that I would find my niece.

I caught onto her scent as I came out of the house, and followed it. Sure enough as I got closer I could see her hair glinting softly in the dim sunlight. She looked so peaceful sitting their with her eyes closed, I could see her mouth moving slightly but I couldn't hear any words coming from her. Not wanting to disturb her train of thought, I just walked up and sat down next to her. After a while she opened her eyes and looked at me.

'Aunt Alice?' She said searching my face for what she knew was about to come.

Nessie being as sensitive as she was, knew that I had been hiding something from her for the past two years. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, I didn't know how to approach the subject, which was why I had decided to do this alone, with nobody else in our presence. It could go either way. She could be ecstatic or she could fly off the handle.

I looked at her again. 'Good news or bad first?' I asked quietly.

'Let's get the bad over with first, because the good news will then cheer me up.' She said with a slight smile on her face.

I took a deep cleansing breath, well it was supposed to be cleansing anyway, and closed my eyes. 'I had a vision of you Renesmee. But it was a very disturbing vision'. I took another deep breath before carrying on. 'I saw your death'.

'Please Aunt Alice, don't tell me anything about it.' She begged me. 'We knew that this was inevitable and that we would lose people, I knew that I could lose my life in the battle to protect my children, I don't want to know anything other than you saw it, so I can be prepared for when it arrives. So I can prepare my children for my eventual death.'

I looked at her shocked, but I could understand why, Bella did the exact same thing, she prepared for the death she thought would come. Passports ready for Nessie and Jake, letters for everybody and money for them to disappear off the face of the earth. Now Nessie would go through the same process for her children. I made a note to give her all of my contacts for fake Id's and also made a note to open a bank account for the children in the names on those Id's that she would get for them, so they could live their lives the way they were all meant to. I knew that even if we would lose our lives, they would be provided for, and we would take down as many as the Italian bastards as we could on our way to losing our lives.

'Aunt Alice, what was the good news?' She asked quietly.

'I had a vision of William, of your baby being born. Put it this way you and Jake have about two months to practice as much as possible. William will be four days old when they descend on us. You have to concieve in the next two to three months.' I replied to her.

The look on her face was one of love and devotion but it was mixed with a look of sadness at the fact that she won't get to raise her son, but maybe she could be saved. She was half human after all maybe Carlisle could save my niece.

RPOV

I couldn't get my head around the news that I was going to die, I mean I knew it would be possible but really I'm only 52 years old, and dying at that age isn't really the best thing to do, I still have a long life ahead of me, children to raise and protect and love. Grandchildren I wanted to pass my "old aged wisdom" onto.

Then I realised, I had a child that I needed to conceive, so I stood up and looked at Aunt Alice.

'Help me, I need to get things ready romantic is the word of our mission, I need to turn on my husband, and have lots of sex.' I blushed slightly at my forwardness, and she giggled at me. Aunt Alice loved to have a mission. 'Come on let's go and find Aunt Rose, and she can help us.'

Aunt Alice nodded quickly and stood up, linking arms together we both walked back to the house to find my other Aunt. I knew that my Mom would want to help, but she had her own stuff to deal with and I didn't want to disturb her with my stuff right now.

Arriving at the house, I found that Aunt Rose was already outside, working on a car for someone. 'Rose' Alice shouted excitedly. 'Put down whatever you are using, and go and get changed, we have a mission and need to set it all in motion.' Before she had even finished speaking Rose was back outside the house, a rush of wind following her, she was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a tight fitting top her flowing blonde hair rippling in waves down her back, and her heels were literally to die for. She walked over to her shiny red Porche convertible and opened the door for me to slide into the back seat.

Getting in behind me and slamming the door shut, she looked at Aunt Alice, 'Well, are we going on this mission or not.' She said with a huge grin on her face. Aunt Alice danced over to the car, and jumped into the front seat, turned the CD player on, and we drove off with a dust cloud trailing behind us.

**Two Hours Later**

Rosalie POV

I stood looking at the window in Port Angeles an idea forming in my head, as I waited for Nessie to come out of the Walmart next door while Alice was on her cell talking to Jasper about something, she was further down the road from me so I knew she didn't want o be overheard but me being the way I am, I listened in anyway. 'Jazz its alright baby, we won't be much longer.' I listened as spoke softly into the cell. 'I know what you want to do to me, believe me, I have already seen everything, and you are making me horny just even saying what you are going to do, fuck me Jazz, seriously stop it, you are gonna make me cum just talking about it, please don't carry on, I won't be able to handle it, I'm in the middle of the street. Give me another hour we'll be on our way home' I stopped listening, I knew she was about to hang up the phone and I turned around to see Nessie coming out of the shop holding bag probably filled with food. We had been here for a while now, and like when her mom was human, she had to eat occasionally.

'So what now?' She asked me. I looked at her, then back at he window had been looking at, while she had been the other store. 'I have an idea' I said to her, my eyes glistening with excitement.

Alice came wandering over, with a glazed look on her face, either she was having a vision of my idea or she was thinking about what Jasper would do to her when we arrived back home. Probably the latter of the two. 'So Rose' she said to me, her eyes back to their normal unglazed state. 'What is this idea that you have come up with, please let it be a good one, because I have no idea what you are thinking right now.'

'What city is the most romantic city in the world?' I asked.

'Paris' Nessie and Alice replied at the same time.

I pointed to the ad in the window of the travel agents we were standing in front of. In huge letters on A3 paper written in red magic marker was the words. **"PARIS, $225.00 PP 3 NIGHT STAYIN A 5* 2 BEDROOMED VILLAS AVAILABLE WITH OWN HEATED POOL, SAUNA AND HOT TUB ASK INSIDE FoR FURTHER DETAILS."**

Alice grinned widely looking at both Nessie and I. 'Come on' she said quickly before opening the door widely and practically dancing into the travel agents.

Inside was three women sitting behind desks and a receptionist who was busying herself by making coffees for the rest of the staff. She looked at us with the tell tale sign of a silent gasp escaping her lips even after all this time, I enjoy seeing that look on peoples faces when I walk into a room it shows me that I am still beautiful.

I looked at Alice, who knew straight away that I wanted her to do all the talking, she knew exactly what Nessie would need for this trip and how long they would need to take it for.

APOV

I looked at the women sitting behind the desks in the large sunshine yellow room, contemplating which one looked the nicest. I decided to go over to the red head. She was young and looked like she knew what a romantic holiday would be like, and what we would need for Nessie and Jake, so I headed straight for her smiling face.

'Good Morning Miss, can I help you with something?' She asked politely her smile never faltering.

'Yes you can actually, we were just looking at your sign in the window, and would like to book three months in Paris for our niece and her husband. They need a holiday desperately, but it will have to be very private. We will pay the extra for privacy. You see her husband is very famous, so discretion is needed.' I said to her quietly while taking a seat.

'Oh definitely Madam, though I must say you look awfully young to have a married niece.' She replied smiling.

'I was born rather late my eldest sister is twenty five years older than me, so my niece is actually older than me. Now about the discretion what is there that you can do for us?' I asked.

'We have a range of Parisian Villas that are set in their own estates on the outskirts of the city. They are all surrounded by forests of trees, and also have their very own indoor swimming pool. We can provide a maid service with these villas but if you would rather have the ultimate discretion we don't have to go that far.'

'Villa perfect but no to the mid service, we don't want them to be disturbed this holiday is sort of like a second honeymoon for them, if you know what I mean?'

'Yes Mam, I know exactly what you mean don't worry about a thing, all I need is passports and a deposit on the holiday and the dates you would like to book it.'

'Of course.' I turned and called Nessie over, she came dancing over to where I was.

'Aunt Alice, do you need me for something?'

'Nessie this nice lady has a villa where you and Jake can stay in Paris, it sounds lovely and Rose and I want to book it for the two of you as a second honeymoon. So hand over what she needs, and Rose and I will pay for everything. I don't want to hear no for an answer. This is happening whether you like it or not.' I told her.

Nessie's eyes lit up as she hurried to open her bag. She got out passports and driving licenses for both her and Jake. Both with the name Wolfe on them. Jake still got a kick out of using that name.

After the girl behind the desk had filled out all of the relevant forms I handed over my credit card and paid for the whole holiday at $6750.00 it was a bit pricey but what the hell I'm a Cullen aren't I. I can make that back in a few weeks and I have even more than that in my closet at home.

So with everything paid for the tickets in my purse, and a very happy Nessie, we left the travel shop and headed for the car. Within the hour we were home, and telling everybody else the news that Nessie and Jake where leaving the very next day for a holiday in Paris, and that they would be gone for two whole months.

Authors Notes.

Well there you have it the next chapter, I am so sory it has taken so long for me to get this written. But I can promise you the next one will be uploaded within the next week. Everything has been so hard since my home was broken into but we are trying to get back on our feet. I will be moving house as soon as I can find somewhere and I will NOT abandon this story. I am enjoying writing it, and have future plans for a sequel afterwards, even if it is a short one. Thank you so much for your patience with everything I appreciate it. For my American readers have a Happy Thanksgiving, and for my English readers, hope your all getting ready for Christmas because there is only 31 days left, and I haven't even started buying presents yet! Virtual love to everyone.

~Mary~

xxxx


	32. Chapter 32

Authors Notes.

Update 14th December 2011

Just a quick note to let you all know, that unfortunately I won't be able to upload for a while, as I have to give the laptop back to the people who lent it to us. Am only ½ way through with the next chapter so I won't be able to finish it before I give the laptop back, although I will hand write everything, then when I get fixed type it all out, and update as soon as I've finished what is written.

I do apologise profusely for this unfortunate situation, I can not afford to buy a new laptop at the moment, even a second hand one would be too expensive for me, especially with Christmas only being next week. I thank yo all for reading what has been done so far, I will no abandon this story as we are getting to the good bits. Please accept my humble apologies and I wish all of my readers a very Merry Christmas.

Hugs to all

~Mary~


	33. Chapter Twenty Six

Authors Notes

First of all I apologise for the wait I know I promised a week but I am sure that you all understand about the scattiness with my chapters right now, hopefully this will make up for it. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I really appreciate them. Emily, I can't send you a reply but I thank you for your reviews and your query on the robbery we are getting better but nowhere near what it was like before I don't think that will ever happen. Also to the anonymous reviewer I thank you for your sympathy. I am now back online, which is brilliant as I have been lost without the internet, for an ADHD sufferer it is not good to not have a purpose, and the computer gave me the purpose that I needed, so before I start I would like to say a HUGE THANK YOU to our friends Ste and Emma for lending us their old computer.

We are having a mixture of Paris and Forks in this chapter. Any translations needed will be at the end of the chapter after my notes. On we go and please enjoy, and bare with me it has been a very long time since I spoke French.

Chapter Twenty Six

JPOV

It was really hard to get to sleep, I was so excited about going to Paris. The excitement was that intense that I had to ask Jasper to do his voodoo magic on me and make me sleepy and relaxed so I could at least have some sleep before getting up at four in the morning, to catch our five-thirty flight from Seattle. We had no problem with packing, everything was done with vampire speed, I had Alice to thank for that, but Nessie helped her. I was proud of my wife, even though I knew I would only have a year or so left with her. It was so difficult thinking that I would lose her, having to raise our children without her. Our children who grew more and more like her every day Sarah and Alicia even though they have completely different personalities where so much like her in looks more than anything, and I had gotten to know future William so much, and to look at he was the spitting image of me, but his personality was so like Ness. I would be so lost without her. But I knew that I would have to go on for our children, even though my heart would break every day.

So anyway there I was lying in our bed ready and prepared for our two month holiday in a private villa in the Parisian countryside. We were due to get up in an hour, but I thought bugger it, kissed my beautiful wife on her temple and got out of bed, covering her with the blankets so at least she would still feel my warmth instead of sudden coldness of an empty bed.

Leaving the room, I could hear the TV downstairs on the cooking channel, Esme must be watching something good, I hope she would make it before we left, I could smell pancakes, muffins and waffles. My stomach growled at the thought of the food and heard a rumble of laughter coming from the kitchen. Edward was cooking breakfast for us all. I also heard the tinkling sound of Alicia and Sarah's giggles, and wondered what my daughters were doing up so early.

'Morning' I yawned walking into the living room.

'Morning dad' the girls both called from the kitchen, I wandered over to where their voices came from and the smell of food got stronger my stomach growled.

'Girls why are you up so early?' I asked them both giving them a kiss on the head.

'We haven't even been to bed yet dad.' Alicia said. 'We wanted to stay up so we could say goodbye to you and momma.'

'Well, your mom will be up soon, so you can say goodbye to us both when she gets up then off to bed both you, I don't want us going away messing your school work up, you need to stay focused girls.' I reprimanded them.

'But dad.' Sarah started to say.

'No buts girls, I mean it, just because we are going away does not mean that you two can forget about what is important. You need to go to school, and Uncle Em and Uncle Jasper will help you with your self defence lessons while I'm gone. I'm sure that there are a few of your other uncles willing to help as well. Now Edward what's for breakfast?' I finished changing the subject completely. I didn't want to hear the girls going on about school, when they knew that I had high hopes for them to go onto college and gain a degree of their choosing.

'I was waiting for Nessie to get up and I was going to bring it up for both of you, but seeing as you're here you can have yours now.' Edward chuckled as he plated up muffins pancakes, with extra syrup, bacon and eggs.

I sat down and ate my food so quickly that it didn't even touch the sides of my mouth. In the middle of eating, I heard the patter of little feet as my beautiful wife came dancing down the stairs. Even first thing in the morning when she had bed head and morning breath she still looked amazingly beautiful, her skin glowing slightly I could never look like that, but with her parents looking like supermodels how is it not possible to have a beautiful child. I thought back to the night before and what had happened, the way she looked when we went to bed, the way she was with me, like a rampant rabbit practically jumping on top of me, and devouring every inch of my body with kisses, licks, sucks and bites. The way she looked at me when my hard length entered her and earning a growl from Edward I looked at him sheepishly. 'Sorry' I said with my mouth full, although I was wishing it was full of Nessies breast.

She knew exactly what I was thinking and giggled girlishly. 'Daddy I am a grown woman now, you can't stop me from doing things with my husband, you and momma do them every night remember?' She laughed harder as she said it, and the growl became more of a laugh as Bella entered the room.

'Edward, you can't stop our daughter from doing things, like she said she is a grown woman now, and we do do what she is talking about every night, so the words Pot Kettle and Black come to mind with this conversation!' Bella said laughing as she finished.

_Four Hours Later..._

'Bonjour à tous les passagers que c'est votre capitaine parlant, nous sont sur l'arrêt d'itinéraire non à Paris, temps est clair que toute la manière apprécient svp votre vol.' We heard over the sound system on the plane.

'Jacob I'm so excited, I can't believe we are going to Paris, hopefully I'll land back in the US pregnant and very satisfied.' Nessie said to me quietly.

'Hopefully' I replied equally as excited.

'Bonjour est là quelque chose que je peux obtenir pour vous avant que nous décollions?' Came a sweet voice from the aisle as h flight attendant asked if we wanted anything before take off. Normally I would reply in English but she sounded like she was French, so I let Nessie do all the talking, seeing as how she was fluent in about twenty different languages.

'Oui veuillez, peut nous avoir une bière et un verre et deux bidons de coke, de quatre arachides rôties sèches et de quatre paquets des morceaux que n'importe quelle saveur fera, merci. Nessie replied perfectly never not once faltering on her accent I still couldn't believe how beautiful she sounded speaking French. Mind you they did call it the language of love didn't they.

'Naturellement Madame, je serai bien en arrière avec eux et votre verre de champagne élogieux.' The flight attendant replied, and walked away.

Out of the whole five minute conversation the only words I actually understood was beer and coke, I turned to face Nessie and looked at her questioning what she had just said. From the look on my face she knew what I wanted.

'Basically I asked her for some chips, dry roasted peanuts, coke and beer, then she said that she would come back with our stuff and two glasses of complimentary champagne. See travelling first class when your a Cullen is always great.' She laughed her musical laugh as the flight attendant returned with a tray filled with what my amazingly beautiful wife had asked for. It didn't matter what she had asked for really but she never ceased to amaze me even though we had been married for so long I learnt something new about her every day.

After putting our things down the flight attendant turned around and walked away, and we settled ourselves down ready for the long twenty four hour flight to Paris.

After a while Nessie drifted off to sleep, her book falling into her lap, I lifted it gently off her, and placed the marker on the page she was up to. Quietly I called to the attendant asking her for a blanket, thankfully she could speak English as well as French and she understood what I was asking for. She returned a few minutes later, with a blue Flight regulated blanket, and I laid it over my sleeping wife, took hold of her hand, and did what I liked to do when she was asleep, I watched her dreams.

My eyes glazed over, as I watched pictures of our families. Wolves and vampires glazing over everyone, I could tell by the pictures that she was missing them already. Her pictures stayed for a while on our two and a half children, William not yet conceived but future William was there in her dreams no matter how many times I saw him or spoke to him, I could see the magic of the tribe radiating off his entire being the magic of Taha Aki, I wondered briefly if that magic had ever radiated off me in the same way, I know I was and still am Alpha but is that magic still within me. The visions in my head suddenly changed. Volturi, as Nessie remembered them, advancing on us when she was a child, she started to twitch in her sleep, so I moved my position closer to her, and encircled her in my arms, contented with the warmth of my body against hers the dream shifted, and the Volturi disappeared moving back onto our families.

A voice alerted me and I listened intently to what was being said trying to decipher it in my head. It was French after all. 'Mesdames et messieurs ceci est votre parler de capitaine. Nous allons éprouver une certaine turbulence pour un peu tandis que, revenez svp à vos sièges, soulevez vos plateaux et attachez vos ceintures de sécurité. Rien pour être alarmé près nous éprouvons juste changement des conditions atmosphériques. Merci et bon evening.'

Nessie woke with the sound of the voice and stretched showing her pert breasts off underneath her tight top. 'What did he just say?' I asked her.

'I heard something about a change in weather conditions and turbulence, nothing to worry about, just fasten your seatbelt and push your tray up. Happens all the time when you're about 30000 feet in the air. I never really understood it myself though.' She replied, squeezing my hand tightly. She could tell I was a little nervous, I'd flown before but never for twenty four hours straight.

_Nine hours later, back on the ground in Forks..._

BPOV

I can't believe my baby girl had only been gone for nine hours it felt like a lifetime to me, mind you it really is a lifetime for vampires isn't it. I had the girls to occupy my time, and of course I was planning a little trip to Seattle of my own. Edward had booked to my surprise the Presidential Suite at The Four Seasons Hotel for two whole weeks. Apparently it was the best hotel in the whole of Washington I couldn't believe the pictures when Edward showed them to me on their website, the Presidential Suite looked amazing, TV's in the bedrooms -there was two bedrooms- in the living room, three bathrooms with walk in showers in each and bathtubs large enough to have a swim in, seriously I couldn't believe my eyes.

He told me that he was having Alice pack my bags for me, even though I had been a vampire for almost fifty-three years my dress sense was still uncalled for in Alice's mind anyway, so my bags where getting packed for me, all I had to do was wait by the car first thing to be escorted by my amazing husband, who could still dazzle me to our romantic break in The Four Seasons Hotel.

We were leaving the next day, so because Nessie wasn't here and Edward and I were leaving for two weeks, I decided to take the girls out for the rest of the day and the evening as well. I met them on the porch and told them what we were going to do.

'Now you two little monsters, I want you to stay out of trouble while gandan and I are gone so just to make sure that you will I have decided that for today and today only, you are not going to school. We are going to spend the day together, just us three. We are going to Port Angeles doing a little shopping -even though I had an aversion to it I decided to put that on hold for the day- and then I will take you for something to eat, or a hunt if you'd rather do that. Afterwards we are going to the movies, and you can see anything you want to see, I know that there must be a new film out that you both want to see, because I have seen you both looking at their website checking out what's on. So how about it girls, spend the day with your young looking old gran or go to boring school and sit through the teachers droning on about a load of crap that you probably already know.' I finished looking at their shining eyes, knowing already what they would rather do. 'There is only two conditions, the first is you don't tell your parents about this, and if you do make them think it was not on a school day and the second, you have to behave while gandan and I are away, if you don't then Auntie Ali, and Auntie Rosie will be on the phone straight away to us and we will come straight back. They have control while we are gone, control over everything, alright girls.' I finished.

'We agree to your conditions, and would love to spend the day with you.' They said in unison.

The three of us went back inside to collect coats and bags and then ran back out after saying goodbye I lingered kissing Edward passionately by the car, and heard a giggle then the horn of my cherry red Porche beeped. I pulled away reluctantly and pulled my shield back as I did, _'You'll get even more than that tomorrow'_ I thought and he smiled my favourite lopsided grin but it was different from usual, there was a cheeky "I'm really gonna get you" look in his eyes. I pulled my shield back into place, got into the car and started the engine, revving it loudly to get away my sexual frustration, which I had stupidly brought on myself.

Half an hour later, and very quickly I might add the girls and I arrived in Port Angeles, all the way here, the girls had laughed and joked, and sung along to the music on the CD player. They had both really enjoyed their day out so far, most probably because they didn't have to go to school. Pulling into the parking lot, and finding an empty space was relatively easy as it was quite cloudy and rainy out, just normal weather for this part of the country.

After I had put the car into park, we got out, and made our way towards the High Street. 'So were do you girls want to go first then?' I asked them totally not expecting the reply I got.

Alicia looked at Sarah, and she nodded. 'Toys R Us please' Alicia said her eyes shining. She absolutely loved that store, especially when she was younger. Both of them used to spend hours running around t whole store playing with everything they could get their hands onto. Playing on the walk on giant piano on the floor a perfect rendition of Minuet in G with their tiny feet, Edward helping them along. We got back into the car, and drove the extra miles to Olympia arriving just after another twenty minutes. I parked the car up in the nearest parking lot and the three of us got out.

Twenty minutes later, after a leisurely walk towards their favourite store we entered the large airy place, where we were bombarded by the sound of happy and excited children.

I knew instinctively why they wanted to come here, and it wasn't for their own needs but they were hoping that Nessie would come back pregnant and that little William would be growing in her womb, so I knew what they wanted to buy. We set out to the baby department, and got out of the elevator on the third floor. We spent the best part of three hours, looking at all of the toys for babies, from 0 to twelve months, knowing that they would be suitable for when he was just a few days old, in the end they picked out teething rings, plush toys a small piano and a babies basket ball set. I could tell just by watching them how much they loved their baby brother, who would protect them always, in their vampire life and werewolf life as well as their human life.

After spending well over $200.00 in Toys R Us we made our way back to the car and then travelled back to Port Angeles half an hour later, we pulled back into the parking lot, and found a space got out of the car again. We made our way to the High Street and found plenty of shops I wanted to get the girls something special, I had not really taken them shopping in their lives Alice always does the shopping side of things, but I wanted to spend time with my granddaughters, and shopping seemed to be the only way. They really took after Nessie with that Alice had got to her at a very young age, she had made her into a shopaholic.

We spent the afternoon trailing around the shops, the two girls enjoying every single second. By the third trip back to the car, they both had brand new wardrobes for at least the next year. After locking the car I heard a little voice pipe up 'I'm hungry.' Of course the girls were both hungry so I took them to Bella Italia. The restaurant were Edward had taken me on our first unofficial date.

When we arrived at the restaurant the waiter, staring at me like I was a goddess, sat us down in a private booth. I looked at the girls and said, 'I have to do something, if I am not back by the time you have finished then stay here and don't leave, I will be back as soon as possible. Wait here for me, order whatever you want.' I stood up and kissed them both before turning to leave. I had a little shopping trip of my own that needed to be attended to.

I walked as quick as a human would walk, to the nearest lingerie store I could find and opened the door to walk in. To my surprise I heard a voice behind me.

'I know he's my brother, but I for-sore that you would need my help' She laughed a high pitched tinkling laugh and followed me into the store.

'Alice, you are my shining star and I love you for this, now I need some sexy stuff for my trip.' I said before Alice marched over to the assistant.

After already seeing what I was going to be wearing she knew exactly what I wanted, or what she wanted. She spoke in her demanding voice to the assistant, and the small timid girl walked away quickly towards the back of the shop.

Ten minutes later, an older looking woman walked back onto the shop floor, I presumed that she was the owner, she was holding three hangers, a pack of stockings and a suspender belt.

'Miss Cullen, how wonderful to see you. Now these have just arrived this morning, a special order. All the way from Paris. It is pure Parisian silk. There are three different shades of blue, cobalt blue, azure blue and midnight blue. The stocking are a natural colour. In the package you have a bra and thong set, with the suspender belt, a chemise and the stockings. Each one has their own design, but the general design of the chemise is the same on each of the different colours. The complete set comes to $350.00.' She finished then turned her head slightly to look at me. 'Mrs Cullen would you like to try on the bra and chemise?' She asked very politely.

'No, thank you the sizes Alice gave will be fine' I replied. 'Please charge them to my credit card.' I finished placing my card down onto the counter.

She put the lingerie into a posh bag, then took my credit card, charging the full amount , Mrs Cullen I hope you have a lovely holiday.'

'Thank you I will.' I reply smiling sweetly at her, she knew exactly what my holiday would be like, judging by the amount I had just spent on underwear. We leave the store, a smile shining on my face, knowing instinctively that Edward was going to get a good eyeful of my assets throughout the whole of the holiday and head back towards the restaurant that the girls were in.

breathing a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding in when we get there and see that the girls are tucking into a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, with glasses of coke either side of them. Only the two of them left in the whole of the restaurant apart from the owners and serving staff. We walked over to them, and they smiled when they saw Alice behind me.

'Auntie Ali, we didn't know that you'd be joining us!' They both exclaimed.

'I am only here to help with a little shopping, but I see that you have already filled the trunk of the car, so if there is anything you can't fit in please feel free to put it in my car.' She told us all.

And with that I paid the bill and we left the restaurant. We headed back to the parking lot, and swapped bags into Alice's car, then drove back to Forks.

Authors Notes.

I apologise to all of you wonderful people for the length of time you have had to wait for this chapter. After the break in and then trying to sort ourselves out for Christmas -Happy New Year by the way- then my sister-in-law took back the laptop she had leant us, so we had to find another way of using a computer instead of just cancelling our internet, luckily a friend had this old computer in her cupboard but it is so old that it takes an hour just to load in and get online. But there you have it, the chapter that has taken me over three months to complete. It is my longest chapter yet over 4000 words long, and at the moment 9 pages. So I hope that this makes up for the amount of time you have had to wait. Once again I apologise. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we are in Seattle having some lemons with Bella and Edward. We also take a little trip to the Parisian countryside to see Nessie and Jacob. If you want a translation of the French conversations throughout the next few chapters please let me know in your reviews and I'll post it up as an extra chapter, I have all translations saved onto my USB stick so it is easily done. Thanks for reading. Love to all,

~Mary~ XxXxXxX


	34. Chapter Twenty Seven

Authors Notes

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I am really getting back into the swing of things now and I really appreciate the feedback thanks again. Although I am sorry about the wait for this chapter, I have had a few problems that I have been trying to sort out as well as moving house thanks mojojojo for letting everyone know for me in your last review you are a star. The move went well and we are now nearly finished with everything.

This chapter is complete LEMONY GOODNESS. Thank you in advance for the reviews, up to now over 6000 people have read my story and I am so happy about this, 57 reviews and almost all of them are good, I really appreciate everything. One last thing I own nothing except my own characters in this story we have the wonderful Stephenie Meyer to thank for the world of Twilight, I just like to play around in her world for a time it's what keeps me going.

Chapter Twenty Seven

BPOV

Instead of driving to Port Angeles the next day, to catch a flight to Seattle, Edward had decided to drive the 140 miles there. His excuse was simply put the night before we left. He didn't want us to be crowded by other people. He wanted us to start our break early and spend the journey alone.

So that was how we found ourselves the next day, hurtling down the US-101 at 100 miles an hour heading through Port Angeles and Sequim towards the I-5 South and the Edmonds-Kingston ferry which would take us straight to Seattle all together it would take us about three and a half hours. Three and a half hours, talking about absolutely nothing. The car was silent. Edwards mind was elsewhere while he was driving, I couldn't understand it. My mind filled with pictures and thoughts that would have made my once human self spontaneously combust from blushing too much!

While I relish the silence of a place when I can get it, which for a vampire who hasn't slept in over fifty years I didn't like this silence.

'Edward, pull over please' I said quickly.

'But Bella, Love I'm on the Highway. I can't pull over here.' He replied.

'I don't care where you are, you really need to pull over right now. We need to talk.' He looked at me shocked at my outburst. Since becoming an immortal vampire with a very large space in my brain, I found I had lots of time and space to reason with things in my mind, so outbursts like this was not really my thing.

He found a hard shoulder and pulled over, turning on his hazard lights to show he had stopped for a few minutes.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I can't deal with this silence any longer' I started. 'It's driving me mad, there's something that you are not telling me and I want to know what it is. I thought we had talked about this when the Italian bastards decided to obliterate our family.' I said.

He looked at me, a grim look that I vaguely remembered from my human life. A time when James was around and hunting me. 'I'm just worrying Love. I can't help it, I know I said that this holiday was going to be romantic and just the two of us, but I've told Carlisle to ring me if anything happens or if the pack pick up any scents that aren't supposed to be around. Like you said they want to obliterate our family, I can't let that happen when we are all separated, so if anything happens and we get a phone call then we are going straight home. We need a battle plan so if it comes down to it, then you will settle the bill quickly and I will pack all our belongings while you get the car then we leave, find a quiet spot and run like the wind. If I have to then I will carry you like in the old days but hopefully it won't come down to that and we won't have to go anywhere except around Seattle to explore, shop for presents and hunt. That will be the only time we leave our suite, I can promise you that. I promised you a romantic holiday and that is what you will get.' He finished with a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I looked intently at my husband, the one true love I never imagined I'd have and smiled back. I knew he was worrying, and I knew I was being the same, but we had to focus on ourselves. In less than a year we could lose everything, we had no way of knowing how the whole thing would pan out, except for Alice. And her visions were not always spot on. 'Fine' I said, 'If anything happens and you get a phone call we go straight home, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else if anything did happen, but to tell you the truth, with Nessie and Jake away I don't think anything will happen. They are in Europe surely The Volturi can't know that, not unless they have a way of seeing things in the present without us finding out then no they can't know where Nessie and Jacob are, but it doesn't stop them from sending people out to us and checking things out does it. That's the only reason why I'm like this. I don't want to ruin our holiday but I can't help looking out for our family.' He replied.

'I know Edward, I understand truly I feel the same way but I am trying to look forward, trying to enjoy our time together, that's why I have been thinking about what I've been thinking about.' I pulled back my shield to show him what my mind was holding thoughts showing him what I wanted while we were on holiday. My mind thrillingly dirty showed him things we could get up to in the privacy of our hotel suite, things including showers with steaming hot soapy water, edible body paint and lots of toys that could be put in naughty places. I could see myself blushing at the thought of it well blushing in my human life anyway. I ended the thought with some of the hot sex we were going to have. As I closed my mind off to him, I looked down briefly and saw that Edward's cock was standing to attention, he was so hard, and obviously wanted to start early but I couldn't, I wanted to tease him as much as possible. He still had to wait for the journey on the ferry which would take three and a half hours to get us to Seattle.

He knew that we couldn't do anything, so instead he started up the engine, turned on the CD player and drove off. While he was driving he started talking about what he wanted to do while we were in Seattle. He wanted to look around do a little sightseeing and obviously spend a lot of the time in our suite having plenty of sex. We both needed to spend time alone together because it had been a long time since we had.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the wharf the ferry wasn't there yet so we had to wait. Edward got out of the car to go and see what time the next ferry was. He came back a few minutes later, with tickets and a grim look on his face.

'What's wrong?' I asked him precariously.

'The next ferry isn't due for another hour, and I seem to have a problem in my underwear.' He said looking at me expectantly.

I looked down at his crotch and found yet another very firm hard on. It seemed to me that he literally couldn't wait for us to arrive at the hotel.

'I'm sure we can find a little secluded spot I mean we have a whole hour to fill before we get on the next ferry, so why not fill it with something that's thrilling and exciting and will get us tingling in places that shouldn't be mentioned in public.'

Sliding back into the car with that crooked smile on his face, he started the car up and pulled away. Quick as a flash he found a small wooded area filled with pine trees, he stopped the car and reached across to kiss me passionately.

Before Edward opened the car door I could smell the salty sea air mixed with the sweetness of the pine trees that were draped with sparkling dew drops from the tip to the foot. My vampire sight never ceased to amaze me in my whole fifty odd years of this life, every day there was something new.

The door opening brought me out of my thoughts and I looked towards the dazzling Adonis that was my husband – I never tire of that word – he had a cheeky and very seductive look on his face, and I knew exactly what he was planning to do.

He lifted me with ease out of the car and wrapped his arms tightly around me. We kissed hard, and moved into the cover of the trees it was a good job that no body was around because we were completely naked within seconds, our clothes ripped into shred on the ground around us. Edwards hands roamed over my skin sensuously, his lips trailing from my mouth down the side of my neck to my shoulder, sending shivers of passion flaming throughout my body. My nipples standing hard against his chest he pushed me hard up against a tree and it shook, pine needles covering my whole being and shedding down to the floor, they felt like feathers floating onto my skin, reminding me of the first time we had ever done this. My vague human memory floating back to the night we conceived Renesmee, and feathers when I woke up the morning after. I shivered again with passion, the feel of his lips making me go crazy. I pushed him away from me and turned him around. Pushing him with force up against the tree, more pine needles floated down in a rain on top of us. The tree shaking hard almost as if we were going to push it over.

His hands ran down my body before I took charge and pinned him up against the tree, he pushed hard against me and I lifted my whole body up. With my arms wrapped around his shoulders I had released his hands and he eased me onto his rock hard cock with ease like my body had been built to accommodate him. We shagged fiercely, hard and fast our vampire speed and strength making it possible to go to lengths that no human could stand. Out in the open is the best sex I have ever had, but this was so much more. All around us was roads leading to other places, just down the road was the wharf where people must be gathering for the next ferry. Anyone could see us having ferocious sex it was such a turn on for any person alive to be in this position.

After just a few minutes, we both came hard and fast 'Edward' I literally squealed his name 'Yes, harder harder.' I road out my orgasm pushing myself down hard onto his cock. He had one hand gripping my hair, and the other on my butt squeezing it hard, as he pumped his cum into me riding out his own orgasm, his eyes rolling back into his head, moaning out my name.

Within minutes we had both finished our orgasms, but that didn't stop us. He had me off his cock, turned around and splayed my hands and legs up against the tree. As he once again rammed his cock into me, pushing hard, as we both rocketed off into our own little world of passion. Hot, passionate frenzied sex in the middle of the trees. I had never felt like this before, this sex was different to all our other times.

He was ramming into me, I was grinding my hips against him fuck it was so good. But it was over all too soon. With our vampire hearing we heard a dog barking in the distance, children laughing. I came even harder like no other orgasm I had ever had. Edward soon followed me. Once again pumping his cum inside me, making me slick and moist. His hands squeezing my breasts rolling my nipples between his fingers as he finished his orgasm.

The children's laughter was getting closer, we had to end our horribly but thrillingly act of indecent exposure, before we got caught and someone phoned the police on us. I didn't want to spend our holiday locked up. So we finished kissed quickly and ran with alarming speed back to the car. Luckily for us, about ten minutes later we were both dressed in clean clothes when the family we had heard walked past us.

_...The Parisian countryside..._

JPOV

'Jesus Christ Ness, that was amazing, the best sex we've ever had.' I said to my beautiful wife, who was laying next to me panting on the veranda around the villa we were staying in.

She gasped out load, as she caught her breath. 'Jake that was heaven, I love you.' She replied to me gasping as she spoke.

'I love you too, baby. Come on lets go and grab some food, there must be tons of wildlife in the forest.' I stood up and pulled her up next to me she giggled, as she turned to run inside to grab some clothes. I slowly walked out into the grounds, and skimmed around with my eyes, turning almost a full circle.

The pool was just in front of me, it wasn't a huge pool but it did have some qualities. The water heater being solar powered for one, it was cool on a hot day and warm on a cold day, and it had a switch that turned a cornered off part into a jacuzzi that was scorching hot. After the pool there was an orange grove and then after that was the borders of the forest.

I could see with my eyes into the forest but from here I couldn't sense any food. We would have to get closer to smell anything, with the citrus scents coming from the orange grove.

I turned hearing a noise behind me, and saw Ness coming out of the bedroom wearing little more than underwear and a very short strapless dress. God my wife was and always will be in my eyes the most amazing creature known to man, well she isn't exactly known to man is she, more to vampire, but hell she is amazing.

She walked out towards where I was standing with such amazing grace and poise I seriously couldn't believe the beauty she was radiating. Arriving at where I stood I took her in my arms and hugged her like my life depended on it. I couldn't express in words how much I loved her, it was just not possible, the words I love you never seem enough when telling your imprint how much they mean to you. So with our connection I just let the emotion flow through me she looked up into my eyes, and her molten chocolate brown ones, made me melt at the very heart of me, a shiver of magic running through my body. I turned and ran towards the forest, not wanting her next to me as I phased into my wolf form.

I could hear her bare feet padding along behind me, she was running but not at her normal pace it was like she was savouring the moment, taking a picture with her mind so she could look back on it for ever, so she could show it to the rest of the family when we got back home.

As she neared me we started to catch the scent of the animals filling the forest there was so many different smells. I could smell them so easily with my senses being the way they are in my wolf form. I could pick out the different animals so easily.

We ran through the forest sniffing out what smelt the most appetising eventually we found a herd of red deer they were magnificent animals some as tall as four feet a couple of them only babies where frolicking running and bouncing around each other. We steered clear of the babies, and only went for the bucks. Nessie leapt for the nearest one with such grace, the animal didn't flinch until it felt her sink her teeth into it, and when it did feel the teeth it didn't even bother to try and fight her off, like it knew what was happening. I watched her before going in for my own meal. I loved to watch my wife hunt, with such grace.

Eventually I went in for the kill myself I let my instincts take over, and I became full wolf, I couldn't believe how much of an appetite I had worked up with our rampant sex session, I was starving.

After an hour or so of hunting, we ran into the remaining herd and started to play with them running around with the babies, as Nessie's tinkling musical laughter rang out through the forest. When we had finished we ran back home to our villa. Just before we left the forest and entered the orange grove, I phased back into human form. Completely naked I walked back into the villa and ran for the shower. I heard Nessie following me slowly, then all of a sudden she charged right passed me at almost lightening speed for the bathroom.

As she entered the pristine white door she slammed it behind her and started to wretch hard and fast, I then heard her barf. Everything that she had just hunted came back up Straight away I took out my cell from the dressing table in our bedroom, and dialled Carlisle.

'Carlisle, Ness is sick' I said into my cell.

'Sick Jacob, how sick?' He asked me.

'Really sick, we just hunted, I was walking to the bathroom, to have a shower and she shot passed me, ran into the bathroom, and I can hear her bringing up her hunt, she's really sick.' I said frantically into the phone.

I waited listening carefully, I could hear them mumbling the phone muffled probably by Carlisle's hand on the speaker. A few minutes later, he came back on the line 'Jacob, you two need to come home, It's possible that you conceived before you left, and Nessie is pregnant, I need to do some tests on her. I will arrange everything from this end, just pack up and get to the airport as soon as possible, the car is on speed dial waiting for your call when your ready. Don't worry about anything Jacob we'll see you soon, I'll inform Edward and Bella for you.' He finished.

I hung up the phone and ran back to the bathroom, 'Ness, you OK baby?' I called through the door, with my hand on the handle ready to open if she needed me.

'I'm fine Jake, don't worry about me, I'll be out in a minute.' I heard her small voice call back through the door.

I went back into the bedroom and pulled our suitcases out, running around the room throwing everything I laid my hands on into the cases.

_In the bathroom..._

RPOV

'So what are you saying then William, I am already pregnant with you?' I asked my spirit son.

'Course you are Momma, didn't you know. You got pregnant with me a few nights before you left for here.' He replied to me.

Surely the symptoms shouldn't have kicked in this soon. I couldn't be showing I knew that I had to take my time with it, I didn't want to end up like my own mother when she was having me. I knew that it was hell for her, she almost died. If my dad hadn't have changed her then she wouldn't be alive now. That can't happen to me, venom is deadly to half breed females. I would be killed instantly if something like this happened.

'It's all right Momma, You aren't going to die, the symptoms are kicking in because I am magical, my blood is vampire, human and spirit warrior blood. I am meant to happen so you can't die while you are having me. Even after having me, you can't die. I won't let you.

_The Cullen house Forks..._

CPOV

'Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen here, my granddaughter and her husband need to change their flights to today, as soon as possible. She is very ill, and needs to come home as soon as she can.' I said into the phone to the lady at the airline.

'Of course Mr Cullen, please just let me check the soonest flight back to the US.' I waited for a few minutes and heard typing on the other end of the line. 'I am so sorry about this Mr Cullen, but we don't have another flight until tomorrow, would you like me to change their tickets anyway?' She said to me.

'Yes thank you, I will try to charter a flight for them, I have a friend in the business, if I can't then the change in their tickets will have to do, I will inform her husband thanks for the help.'

'You're welcome Mr Cullen, I will email the details to you.' She hung up the phone, and I put down the receiver as Alice walked into the room.

'Alice did you get hold of Edward and Bella and tell them what's happening.' I asked her.

'Yes, I spoke to Edward, you know what Bella's like she would have freaked, they are on their way back, Edward said to call if there is any news.' She turned around and walked into the kitchen to talk to Esme.

Picking up the phone again I hit speed dial number four. 'Hi, it's Cullen, I need a plane' I said into the phone.

'Of course Mr Cullen, I'll have one sorted for you within the hour. Where is it you are going?' The man at the flight strip said to me.

'It isn't for me, it's for my family. My son and daughter are just outside of Paris in the countryside, my daughter is very ill and needs to get home as soon as possible. I want you to pick them up and bring them to the strip I will meet the plane when it returns. Do it within forty hours and I'll give you an extra 20% on top of the usual fee.'

'Of course Mr Cullen.' He replied and put the phone down.

'Alice, call Edward back tell him that I've chartered a flight they should be back soon anyway, but just ring him and tell him for me while I ring Jacob.' I called into the kitchen. I heard her open her cell phone and the number being dialled.

I picked up the phone once again and dialled Jacobs cell phone, he answered after the first ring.

'Jacob, how is she?' I asked my voice full of concern, for Nessie.

'She's feeling a little better now that she's got everything up, but she's really scared Carlisle she thinks it's too soon to be getting sickness and other symptoms.' He replied.

'I can't say anything without talking to Renesmee, I need to do tests on her Jacob and find out when her last cycle was. I have chartered a flight for you, I need you to get to the airport in Paris, he'll be there to meet you at the private section, when you get there just get someone to take you to where the Cullen plane will be landing, give them your names and they'll sort you out. Phone the car service and get them to pick you up don't worry about anything Jacob, it's all sorted for you. Edward and Bella are on their way back, we'll see you soon.' I told him.

'Thanks Doc, I really appreciate it, I'll tell Ness, and we'll see you soon.' Jacob hung up the phone, and I turned to head into the kitchen.

Alice looked at me, 'Edward said thank you they are just on the highway so they'll be about half an hour at the most.' She said.

'Thanks Alice, Jacob has all the details so they should be back soon. I need to get everything set up in my office so I can do the tests that I need on Nessie. I don't want to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. Tell Edward what I'm doing and don't say anything to the twins they'll only worry.'

I left the room and headed up to my office, praying that Nessie wouldn't have to go through what her mother went through, according to my own calculations it was too soon for Nessie to have symptoms on this level I couldn't say anything though until I had performed the tests needed.

Author Notes.

I do apologise for the wait, but I now have a new laptop, and I have now moved into my new house. We have been here for just over two months now, and it has been a week since we got the computer, so I think I have done good with getting this chapter up quickly based on everything that we have had to do over the last few weeks. But again please accept my apologies. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait you have all had and that you have enjoyed it. 'll say thank you for the reviews now. Please add me to your friends lists on facebook, I will be posting updates their its MaryCatherine Hayes on facebook. Love to all.

~Mary~ xxxxxxx


	35. Chapter Twenty Eight

Authors Notes.

First off I would like to apologise, I accidentally deleted chapter 28 from my memory stick, it was 15 pages long and just under 6000 words so I had to rewrite it as best as I could but this is what I have done and I'm sorry if it isn't up to my usual standard. Now onto the chapter, I now that it's a twenty four hour flight to Paris and then back again so all together it is forty eight hours but, this is make believe and strange things happen, plus the man who spoke to Carlisle was offered an extra 20% to get it done in forty hours. So there you have it, onto the chapter. I own nothing all Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, all I own is a roasting hot house, and some blinds that don't want to stay still.

Chapter Twenty Eight

_Thirty Eight Hours later somewhere in the sky..._

JPOV

'Excuse me, Mr Black, there is a call for you on the satellite phone.' The girl said to me. 'It is Mr Cullen, and the captain said that we'll be landing in an hour and a quarter, and to let Mr Cullen know.' The flight attendant said to me.

'Thank you.' I replied taking the satellite phone from her. She walked away as I started to talk. 'Hello' I waited for the reply.

'Jake, it's Edward, how long till you land?' He asked me.

'We land in an hour Edward, the flight people have been really accommodating to us, make sure Carlisle gives them all a bonus please. They've really looked after Nessie, so much that she's asleep right now. They gave her something when we got on board the plane to settle her stomach nothing has happened since we left the airport in Paris. I'm going to wake her up in a minute to get her to drink something, she needs to stay hydrated doesn't she?' I asked.

'Yes, she needs to stay hydrated remember when Bella was pregnant, we had to get fluids into her to keep her hydrated, it's the same with Nessie, we'll know soon enough what is going on inside of her.'

'Thanks Edward, I'll get in touch before we land if there is any change in Nessie, see you soon' I said before hanging up the satellite phone.

I stood up and took the phone back to the space before the cockpit where the girl was sitting down reading a magazine. 'Hello Mr Black, is there anything I can get for you?' She asked sweetly.

'Yes please, I brought this back for you, and I am going to wake my wife, could you get her a large glass of juice, her father said she needs to stay hydrated, even though she has had no vomiting since we were in the airport. Not fresh though, it has to be cordial, I don't want her to start being sick again, she has to have the fluids inside of her.'

'I'll bring it right through Mr Black' She replied. I turned around and headed back to my seat to wake Nessie up.

_Forks..._

EPOV

'They'll be landing in an hour and a half Carlisle' I said to my father for all intents and purposes.

The past few hours had been literally hell, with everyone rushing round, thoughts in their heads driving me crazy, Bella and I escaped to our cottage for a few hours, I needed to get away to the quietness of our home. When we got there I had asked Bella to pull her shield in, so I couldn't hear what she was thinking but also block the thoughts of our family. She understood why, knowing that the thoughts running through her head were also running through mine. I was terrified. The last time I had been this scared was when Bella was pregnant with Nessie. She was our little miracle, and now it seemed like we might lose her.

At last I felt the quietness I had been craving for the last thirty seven hours, I revelled in it, it was an unusual feeling for me to want the world to remain silent but under the circumstances my family could understand. I needed time to try and come to terms with things. Knowing that my daughter may suffer from what her mother had suffered, I couldn't handle it.

BPOV

I knew exactly what was going through his head, I knew from first hand experience. I had suffered badly through my pregnancy. I hoped my Renesmee wouldn't go through it, my angel, my little nudger. I hoped it was just slightly advanced less so than mine. We really needed to see her, to get a picture of what was going on, we needed to examine her do tests, we needed to speak to William.

Jasper POV

I had to get away from the emotions running through the house, but I felt that if I did I would be running away from the problem. Everyone felt the same as when Bella was expecting, so I tried as best as I could to use my ability and affect the emotions around the house, not only to try and calm everybody down but to try and take away their feelings of what was happening altogether. It didn't really work like I wanted it to because I had the same feelings as them all but it did calm them all down, enough for Edward and Bella to go back to the cottage to gather their thoughts, and come to terms with everything. Nessie is not just their miracle she is everyone's miracle.

I felt so lost like I said if I got away from the house I would feel like I was running away from the problem in hand instead of standing and facing it head on. I looked at Alice for some encouragement and she saw the look on my face.

'Jasper, sweetie, it's OK if you want to go for a run then go, nobody here with think any less of you if you want to get away from the emotions here.'

'No, Alice' I said. 'I can handle it, I need to help them out, I can't stand our family feeling so helpless.' I turned on my heel and walked into the kitchen to help Esme. She was cooking up a storm for Jacob and any other wolves who would be coming.

CPOV

I was sitting in my office, contemplating what was happening, when I heard Edward coming through the front door. He must have heard my thought when he and Bella where on their way back over to get ready for Renesmee in Edward's old bedroom. I had been thinking about speaking to Sam. If Renesmee is pregnant then the baby is not in anyway vampire, but pure wolf maybe the magic in his blood is too much for Ness to handle.

'Carlisle you're absolutely right' Edward said walking straight into my room. I was too busy to even acknowledge him, my mind immersed in the situation. 'You must be, this baby is not just a baby, it's William, the spirit of Taha Aki runs throughout his body, mind and soul. The magic that ran through Taha Aki's veins now runs through Williams veins, we need Sam. I'll phone him, while you get whatever you need to take with us. Bella and Rose are getting the car.' He finished.

'OK Edward, lets get this sorted as fast as possible Ness needs us to be prepared.' I told him, he ran out of the room to tell the others what was happening. Even though they probably already knew what with having vampire hearing.

I rushed around the room gathering everything I needed into my hospital bag. I knew that I wouldn't need dressings or anything what was still in there, just blood pressure equipment a stethoscope and something to stop her from being ill. Plus a portable scanner, we needed to find out what was happening inside of her straight away. I couldn't wait until we were home, just to be on the safe side of things.

I flew out of the room, and down the stairs, running into my beautiful wife at the bottom. She looked at me concerned 'Carlisle, Edward has called Sam, they are on their way over. You need to get going. Take this for Jacob, in case he is hungry. Give my beautiful granddaughter my love, I'm going to their house to air the place out for them. I'll be back later.' She kissed me as she handed me the basket of food for Jacob.

I followed her out of the door and went to the garage, we were taking two cars there wasn't enough room for all of us in the one car. Edward his trusty Volvo, and my Mercedes. Usually a one hour and fifteen minute journey for a mortal person, for us it would take just over half an hour, if we didn't hit any traffic.

We arrived at the airstrip after twenty five minutes. We were fine on traffic in fact the roads were almost empty. Luckily they hadn't landed yet, so we had some time to spare.

Rosalie POV

Sitting next to Carlisle in the car, I could tell that he was in a way scared, not just for Nessie but for the baby and Jacob as well. He didn't want things to end up the way they did with Bella. But I felt sure that his and Edwards theory was right. I concentrated on Bella. She was distraught with the thought of losing Ness. I had only seen her like this once before, when our lives were threatened by the scum who wanted to cause hell for us. They were prepared for a fight, and so were we. Our friends from all over the world were coming to help us fight. They knew of Nessie's life, they knew we weren't a danger. But they didn't know that William was pure wolf.

BPOV

Thoughts were running through my head like crazy. I didn't know where to put them, where to store them, I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her it would all be all right. 'Don't worry Bella' I heard Rose behind me. I knew what Carlisle and Edward had thought, I had heard them talking inside. But personally I couldn't think about it, in my mind my daughter was as good as dead, I knew different she was carrying a full vampire baby, her little body wouldn't be able to handle it, I just knew it. Nothing would change my mind, however much Edward had tried to tell me in the car.

EPOV

Bella wouldn't listen to me, she was adamant about Renesmee's fate it was inevitable in her mind. I knew that my daughter was carrying a magical child, I knew that we could handle whatever problem arose throughout he pregnancy, we had done it with Bella and we will do it in the future as well. We were prepared as much as we could be. Emmett and Jasper were going to try and research throughout the tribes histories and vampire histories to see if anything like this had ever been before. We will make everything right. The best way to approach any sort of problem was to face it head on with positive thoughts.

_Twenty minutes later..._

'Flight 346 ready to make approach. Am I clear to make my approach flight tower.' The pilot said into his head phones.

'Flight 346, this is flight control, you are clear for approach and landing, welcome back to good old US of A' A voice came back to him.

'Thank you control, and it's good to be home.' He had made this journey before for the Cullen family many times always with lots of bags on the return journey, but he had never had a sick passenger. The Cullen's may be some things, but he had never known them to be sickly.

I looked out of the cockpit and onto the flight deck, and saw the girl with her head on her husbands lap, they hadn't told me what the problem was but I could see by just looking at her that it was something bad. The flight girl had been looking after them both as best as she could, but nothing had helped her. She had been given something to settle her stomach, and up till now it seemed to have worked. We were so close to landing, I didn't want her to get worse, whatever was wrong with her.

I made my approach and good see in the distance a car waiting by the hanger, I knew that Mr Cullen had arrived.

'Mr Black' I spoke through the in flight speaker ' Please fasten your seatbelt we are about to land and Mr Cullen is waiting for you both by the hanger, I hope that your wife gets better soon, and welcome home.'

I heard the button getting pushed and he spoke back to me. 'Thank you for your courtesy in this, you have gotten us back much quicker than I expected, my wife should be fine now that she is home, we have the best possible care for her here.' He spoke.

My plane touched down with a small thud and bump, I heard a groan coming through the speaker, Mr Black had forgotten to turn it off. Then I heard Mrs Cullen-Black barfing into a bag, I turned the speaker off from the cockpit, a woman should never be heard barfing.

EPOV

Bella was bouncing on her heels waiting for the plane to arrive in the hanger she had been agitated for a couple of hours, wanting to know what was happening, she had it in her head that everyone was wrong.

CPOV

I saw the plane begin its descent and come in to land, I knew that I was right, we just needed to research it and examine Nessie to find out, we would sort it all out in the next few hours. Rose was going to drive on the way back so I could take Nessie's vital signs, and try to figure something out.

JPOV

I rubbed Nessie's back slowly as she barfed her way through the landing of the plane, out of the window I could see Doc Fang, Blondie, Edward and Bells waiting for us by the hanger. Carlisle had a bag with him, I knew it contained what he needed to check out Nessie, but I couldn't tell what they were thinking as their faces were not really showing any emotion. If I knew Bella then I knew that her head was running around with all different things, the main one being her own pregnancy with Ness. I remembered what had happened that day when my beautiful wife was born, I had pumped and pumped on Bella's heart to try and keep it beating to get Edwards venom pumped around her body, but I thought it was over, that I had lost the sunshine in my life, until I walked down the stairs and my whole world shifted as I looked into Nessie's eyes and saw Bella. I prayed to the all the Gods I could think of, all the tribal Spirits including Taha Aki, to make Ness well, to find out what was happening quickly.

After Ness had finished, she stood up slowly so she wouldn't cause herself to start again, and we walked to the door of the plane. Our luggage was already being unloaded by the grounds crew, and put into the open trunk of the car. We stepped onto the ground, and Bella came running to Ness taking her into her arms, if she could cry I knew there would be tears pouring down her face, but instead her eyes were closed, holding onto her daughter for dear life. I saw the look of relief on Edwards face, and knew that they had thought of some reason why this was all happening so quickly.

Authors Notes.

Well its not the 6000 words I wanted but to be honest I couldn't remember what I had written, but it is six pages long, and somewhere along the lines of what was happening in the chapter I deleted by accident. Please leave a review it pushes and encourages me to write more. Love to all

~Mary~ xx


	36. Important Post Please Read

**Due to stories being deleted after being reported for being to graphic in their sex scenes I have decided to put this post up. My story Another Dawn Breaks is graphic but not too much so. This story is for ADULTS EYES ONLY, I warn every reader at the beginning of the chapters that have lemons in, but I wish to put across that if you are under the age of 18 please I repeat PLEASE DO NOT READ MY STORY. I do not want for my story to be reported, as I am enjoying writing it. But if it is please know that I have warned everyone about the lemons, and I am sorry if it has offended anybody. If this story is deleted before I finish it, please inbox me your email addresses and I will try to finish it over email.**

**I want to take this moment just in case, to say thank you to all my readers who have supported me throughout my story. I have enjoyed writing this and have made new friends. Please continue to read and I will continue to post, until that inevitable day arrives, if it does that is.**

**Thank you to all who have read, there are to many to list all names, but special thanks go to**

**mojojojo**

**dkgors**

**maggie**

**you have stuck with me since the beginning and I am grateful.**

**Love to all, and keep reading.**

**~Mary~ xx**


	37. Chapter Twenty Nine

Authors Notes.

Just a quick note to say thank you for the reviews from the last chapter, **DISCLAIMER **I do not own anything Twilight related, that it owned by a wonderful woman called Stephenie Meyer. All I own is a fella who's got man flu. ****BIG FAT JUICY LEMON WARNING** **Just to let you know, this is a warning, please do not read if you are under the age of consent. This chapter is just Bella, Edward and Jacob.

Chapter Twenty Nine

EPOV

I was lying on the bed in our cottage in just a pair of shorts, reading. Bella was in the bathroom having a shower, and trying to relax her head which had been going crazy, she wanted to take her mind off what was happening up at the house. Carlisle had Renesmee in his office, he was doing tests on her, scans, blood tests, -he had asked permission from both Bella and myself and from Renesmee herself, because she had to bite herself for the blood to come out- we needed to try and find out what was going on with her. I knew that Sam was back in La Push researching the Tribal histories, he was coming back later with Jacob and some of the other wolves to discuss their findings with us. They had been there for over an hour Renesmee wanted to do this with Jacob, but she understood the need for him to be on the Reservation.

I heard the power shower shut off, and Bella came out of the bathroom, wrapped loosely in a towel with her hair dripping down her sensuous body, with her pale white skin and dark hair she looked like Aphrodite the Goddess of Love.

She quickly rubbed her body dry and dropped the towel to the floor, leaving it there in a small heap, the curls of her hair dripped water down her body, droplets running slowly down her body over the curve of her breasts, down her flat hard stomach and carrying on down her long slender legs all the way to her perfect ankles. God she was beautiful. I couldn't believe that I was married to such perfection. It had been almost 53 years since we married, and our marriage was stronger than ever. Our sex life amazing. I had the most caring loving and thoughtful wife a man could ever have. I could never tell her how much I loved her because it could never be put into words.

I trailed my eyes from her face, and followed the water droplets running down her perfectly sculptured hard body, I felt myself stiffening as my eyes paused at her small triangular shaped mound of dark hair. I couldn't believe how sexy she was looking right now.

I closed my book and placed it on the night stand in front of the picture of Bella and Renesmee that had been taken just days after she woke up to her new life. Stood up and took a few bounds over to her.

I took her in my arms, kissing her passionately. Her breath hitched in her body, astounded, she wasn't expecting it, I had took her by surprise. My mouth trailed over hers my teeth nipping lightly on her lips, my tongue playing with hers. My hands running down the length of her sides, running fervently over her smooth hard skin.

I kissed her down over her neck my teeth grazing slightly, tongue trailing languidly leaving wetness behind. I continued over her collar bone, and down towards her full breasts. Her nipples were hard buds my fingers traced around them before I took one in my mouth, licking it then suckling it into my mouth while flicking my tongue over it. All the while I rolled her other nipple between my fingers.

Pushing her breasts together, I licked her cleavage then paid attention to her other breast, doing the same to it as I had to the other. Instead of rolling her hard nipple between my fingers, my hand trailed lightly over her stomach, and down to her sweet core. She shivered as my hand reached her, and slowly I parted her lips with my fingers. Placing first one, then two inside of her.

She shivered again harder, and grabbed fistfuls of my hair, and pulled my face up to meet hers. She kissed me hard and passionately. As we were kissing I started to pull her towards the bed. I removed my fingers and pulled faster. Turning her around I pushed her down onto the bed, thrust her legs up into the air, and lowered myself down I could smell the sweet scent of her arousal, it was filling my senses with the heady scent of her.

Slowly I opened her lips and licked from bottom to top, circling her clit gently, before thrusting my tongue fully inside of her. I started to use my fingers on her clit rubbing it giving into her wants and needs. She smelt so good, and tasted even better. Freesia, honeysuckle, orange blossom her scent was so tantalising.

She moaned loudly, my name teasingly escaping her lips 'Edward more, give me more.' She said.

I stopped licking her out, and decided that the position wasn't the best way to give her a mind blowing orgasm. I knew the best way to get my wife off, was to have her sitting astride my face. All her glory open up for my eyes, mouth and tongue to feast on.

Kneeling up, I crawled to the head of the bed, where Bella was laying, panting and gripping the sheets of the bed. 'Why did you stop? It was just starting to get good' She said in a husky wanton voice.

'I want you to sit on my face Isabella, sit on it right now.'

BPOV

And there it was, my husband, had turned into the dark man he truly was inside. He was a horny bastard when he wanted to be. I lifted myself up fluidly and knelt over his face. My legs either side of him, my thighs putting just enough pressure to keep his head in the right position. My lips spread to their biggest capacity, which really wasn't all that big. I had been very tight since my change into a vampire.

So I knelt over him, and I suddenly felt a gush of fluid release from my already soaking wet folds. I knew that he had git me driven into a frenzy and that my body wouldn't wait for an orgasm, even if I tried to stop it from happening. It had been a few days since my last one on the way to Seattle, and I had had a lot of things on my mind, I needed to relax myself some way, so I gave into my inhibitions, and let my husband do what he did best. Give me some amazing orgasms. After all, what is a wife to do, when her husband calls for her in the bedroom!

I felt his breath on my thighs, as his tongue started slowly licking its way upwards. He put his finger inside my hot tight hole, and a small gasp escaped my lips. It felt so good, his finger slowly scraping in and out of me. I leaned forward to his hard cock, and slid it deeply into my mouth. He thrust up so it filled my mouth and hit the back of my throat, moaning as he did it. He thrust his tongue into me, I groaned around his cock, the vibrations making Edward lick me more frantically. I could feel my orgasm building deep inside me, getting hotter and hotter as it built. If I was still human then my face would have been purple with blushing. I let my inhibitions go and rode with it, my orgasm hit, exploding inside me.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck me.' I screamed letting go of his cock, as my orgasm ripped through my body. I plunged my mouth back down onto hip, lapping up any pre come that was there while I rode out my orgasm. My juices flowing all over his face.

When it was over, I turned myself around to look at him, I knew that he was holding off his own orgasm. I stood up and knelt over the edge of the bed, showing myself to him, my whole body still trembling from the intensity of my orgasm. He knew what I wanted.

He stood up off the bed, and walked towards where I was positioned, then thrust his hard cock, deep inside my tight waiting ass, his fingers reaching around my body to play with my clit. After just a few minutes of hard core sex, I could once again feel my orgasm building I wasn't far off another mind blowing orgasm. I could feel Edward thrusting harder and deeper each time, I knew he was close.

'Harder, fuck me harder.' I panted. 'Yes, yes harder.' I moaned.

'So tight, so wet come for me Isabella, come with me. Scream my name.'

I could feel him his orgasm building, his cock starting to twitch. He fingered my clit frantically then backed off slightly, then started again, as he came I was thrust over the edge. I screamed his name as his cock pulsated inside squirting his cum into my hot wet ass. My own juices squirting out of me, onto his hand and all over the bed sheets.

His cock started to soften a little as we both came down from the high that we had just been on, and he slipped out of me, playfully twitching my over sensitive clit as his hand snaked out of me. I shivered as his body left mine, suddenly feeling the relief of frustration leave my body and mind.

I had relaxed myself enough to go back over to the house and find out what had been happening in our absence. I knew that we would both have to have a shower before leaving though, vampire senses and all that.

Standing up straight, I walked over to the en suite, and entered, leaving a wet trail running down my legs, my hair had already dried in ringlets from my earlier shower, so I just brushed it out and started to pin it up while I climbed into the cubicle.

I heard the bathroom door opening behind me, and Edward coming into the room, he pulled back the screen door, and climbed in behind me.

'Edward, what are you doing?' I asked. 'You know this is not a good idea.' I said as he started kissing my neck.

'I can't help it Bella.' He said between kisses. 'Your wet body drives me crazy, you look like a Goddess' he continued kissing, and lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his body, as he lowered me onto his once again hard cock.

I gasped as he entered me, a thrill going through my body. He started moving in and out of me, my nipples rubbing against his chest as I manoeuvred myself moving in time with him. The water scorching hot against our bodies, making us slip and slide against each other. It felt so good feeling him against me, feeling him inside me.

It was slow and sensuous. I could feel every inch of him sliding into me, then back out again. He had one hand on the tiles for leverage, and the other on my ass holding onto me, his finger sliding gently into my tight hole giving me extra pleasure. It felt so good.

I could feel myself building to an orgasm, and I knew that this would be the best one of the day. Edwards cock started to twitch as he drew near to his as well. 'So beautiful' he whispered as his mouth brushed my neck gently. I heard him sniff my scent of freesia's and orange blossom, mixed in with the scent of strawberries from my shampoo, as he ran his tongue over my jaw line, and up to mouth. He covered my mouth with his, his tongue grazing against mine, as his body erupted in orgasm, my own exploding out of me.

'Sweet Jesus' he gasped out against my lips. 'Bella, my Bella.' He gasped out as he came his juices filling me completely.

I rode out my own orgasm, moving against him, as he finished. Then panting, he put me down.

With our vampire hearing we heard the front door opening. And someone coming in, we could tell who it was straight away, along with his ghastly werewolf scent was the woody earthy scent that Nessie always talked about when she was small. 'Bells, Edward, you guys here?' Jake shouted out.

'Down in a minute Jake, just finishing in the shower' I called out to him.

'Oh yeah, you would be wouldn't you, seriously Bells, you two are getting worse than Blondie and Emmett. Can't you give it a rest.' He laughed.

'Shut it Jake' I said coming into the lounge. He was sitting at the breakfast bar, munching on one of the muffins I had left out earlier on. I baked muffins every night, but this morning, Esme had baked them for me and left them in the fridge, knowing that there would be some hungry men coming in and out during the day.

'So then, Jacob, what have you and Sam found out?' Edward asked coming into the lounge fastening his shirt.

'Well' Jake started. 'This situation of vampire hybrid and wolf as you know has never happened before. But mortal and wolf has happened. Many years ago ago, before the treaty was in motion even before Taha Aki was the Great Chief, this happened. A mortal woman, from the village of Forks, was imprinted on by a man from the reservation. They were married under the power of the full moon, by a Witch. It was called Hand Fasting. This Witch, she did not know of the tribes abilities of shifting, but after the ceremony she proclaimed, that the mortal woman, would never be magical like the members of the tribe. She said that the mortal woman would give life to a very powerful man who would one day become a Great Chief of the tribe. He would be very magical, and lead the tribe to many victories over their enemies. The Witch left soon after. The mortal woman's marriage was blessed with many children, when she was older in her forties she found that she was bearing a child, this pregnancy was hard on her she was very ill in the first few days of her pregnancy, they had no way of knowing who or what she was carrying. It was discovered by the Witch that she was carrying a man who could change his shape into all manners of beings, a very powerful magical man. This man could make his spirit soar over the earth. A few weeks into her pregnancy the woman was visited by a spirit man, who claimed that he was her son. His man explained that she was carrying him, and he was growing quickly due to the magic running through his veins. He didn't give her his name but he said that the pregnancy would be over quickly, after just four months, she would give birth naturally to a large healthy baby who would live to a great age, and become a great leader. The woman unfortunately died during the child's third year of life. Protecting him against the tribal enemies that had visited their homes she lost her life, and her battle for protection. The child was taken. He returned when he was a man and became the leader of the tribe. He married and his wife gave birth to Taha Aki, the tribal line followed on and on throughout generations, and finally it came to my family and Nessie. She is carrying the next great warrior, she is going to give birth to William in four months time. It may be longer we don't know, but Alice said the vision takes place not long after William is born.'

We let him take a breath before he carried on talking, I sat awestruck at what I was hearing. I never knew that the tribes histories could be so informative. 'It's going to be all right Bella, Nessie will be fine. She will have William, we will fight for our family, and she will live. Listen to me Bells, I know this, because I have been talking to William.' He finished.

I looked at Edward, and I knew straight away that Jake was telling the truth, we knew now what we were facing, and we didn't have to worry.

Authors Notes.

First of all thank you in advance for any reviews left for this chapter. Secondly this chapter is graphic, and I hope that because of it my story doesn't get deleted. But I have warned everybody that lemons are included in this chapter. Keep reading.

~Mary~ xxx


	38. Chapter Thirty

Authors Notes.

Well, there you have it we have reached Chapter 30. At this point I would say there are around ten more chapters at the most to go. But don't hold me to that. I can tell you now that there will be a follow on story with all Cullen and Cullen-Black characters including the children The story is already being written and is called 'Seance'. I don't know yet if it will be chaptered or not. As I am only a few paragraphs into it. But I do know that writing this story has filled my days with laughter and tears, and also caused me a lot of frustration, with writers block. It helped me to recover from my break in, and I have made new friends. For all this I thank each and every one of the over 8000 readers who have read it. Now onto the chapter. Before you start I just wanted to say that some of this chapter is repeating what Jake said in the previous chapter, so please read and enjoy.

Chapter Thirty

Jasper POV

I was in my bedroom, just thinking about everything that had been going on around me. Alice was with Nessie, waiting for results of the tests that Carlisle performed. Bella and Edward were at the cottage, I knew exactly what they had been up to with my ability, I had felt a surge of passion and erotic feelings coming from the direction of their cottage. An hour after I had felt their passion I felt a huge surge of relief, then through the open window I smelt their scent along with Jacob running towards the house. Something big had happened.

CPOV

'Edward, is everything all right?' I thought as I heard them running into the house.

'Carlisle, everyone come down, we have news. Alice carry Nessie down please.' Edward called out to everybody in the house.

'What is it, what have you found out?' Alice asked as she brought Nessie down in her arms.

'Please just sit down everybody, get comfortable, because this is a long story.' Bella said.

'Jacob, will you repeat what you told Bella and I please.' Edward said.

I listened closely as I heard Jacob start.

JPOV

'This situation of vampire hybrid and wolf as you know has never happened before. But mortal and wolf has happened. Many years ago ago, before the treaty was in motion even before Taha Aki was the Great Chief, this happened. A mortal woman, from the village of Forks, was imprinted on by a man from the reservation. They were married under the power of the full moon, by a Witch. It was called Hand Fasting. This Witch, she did not know of the tribes abilities of shifting, but after the ceremony she proclaimed, that the mortal woman, would never be magical like the members of the tribe. She said that the mortal woman would give life to a very powerful man who would one day become a Great Chief of the tribe. He would be very magical, and lead the tribe to many victories over their enemies. The Witch left soon after. The mortal woman's marriage was blessed with many children, when she was older in her forties she found that she was bearing a child, this pregnancy was hard on her she was very ill in the first few days of her pregnancy, they had no way of knowing who or what she was carrying. It was discovered by the Witch that she was carrying a man who could change his shape into all manners of beings, a very powerful magical man. This man could make his spirit soar over the earth. A few weeks into her pregnancy the woman was visited by a spirit man, who claimed that he was her son. This man explained that she was carrying him, and he was growing quickly due to the magic running through his veins. He didn't give her his name but he said that the pregnancy would be over quickly, after just four months, she would give birth naturally to a large healthy baby who would live to a great age, and become a great leader. The woman unfortunately died during the child's third year of life. Protecting him against the tribal enemies that had visited their homes she lost her life, and her battle for protection. The child was taken. He returned when he was a man and became the leader of the tribe. He married and his wife gave birth to Taha Aki, the tribal line followed on and on throughout generations, and finally it came to my family and Nessie. She is carrying the next great warrior, she is going to give birth to William in four months time. It may be longer we don't know, but Alice said the vision takes place not long after William is born.'

'He is right. Mom, you will give birth to me naturally and you will not die in the process, but your life may come to an end, protecting our family from your enemies. This is history repeating itself. We cannot stop the process of life or death, but we can prevent it. You need to give birth to me then fight for all of our lives.' William's spirit spoke up.

RPOV

'But surely our battle to survive, comes to a good ending, because you are here in Spirit form as a grown man?' I asked my son.

'Yes, in some ways it does Mom, but that is not always the case. Another reason for me being here, is to stop you from dying. I need to prolong your life by being here. I can't go through my life again, knowing that I was part of the cause of your death. That my sisters and I had to grow up without knowing our beautiful mother properly, it isn't right.'

I was crying softly to myself. Knowing that having children would make my death inevitable and cause my children to be raised without a mother was too much for me to handle. Somehow I will win, I will fight for their lives, and for mine, I have to.

Jasper POV

I knew that we had to prepare a lot of things for the coming battle so I thought to Edward _**'I am going to email, text and call everyone that we know to get them here, they already know about the battle and what we are to face. They need to get here as soon as possible so we can start training those who need it.'**_

Edward nodded once, to show that he understood me, and I stood up and quickly ran upstairs to Carlisle's office, he had lists made out of every single vampire we knew who would fight with us.

I set to work quickly typing out the email.

"_It's on"_ I wrote. _"Cullen – Volturi battle, commences. Nessie is pregnant, we have hardly any time to train as we all need to do. This has been coming for a while we all know it. Please arrive within the week. Wrap up all your business as you see fit. Leave Wills for everything if you need to just to be on the safe side of things. I will be calling and texting as well in case you don't get this email. I will book your flights from this end, so you can pick your tickets up at the airport to save time. If you can just text or BBM me to let me know where you want to fly from I will have your tickets ready. If you have any problems let us know, thank you. Love to all from The Cullen and Cullen-Black families."_

I filled out the To section with the names of everybody on Carlisle's list, they were already in the address book on the email account so it was done quickly and efficiently.

Then taking my Blackberry I BBM'd everybody I could think of who wasn't on the list, then sent text messages to them all as well. Next was calling everybody we had their numbers set on speed dial, so all I had to do was press the button, and wait for the answer. It was quickly done, I told them what I had said in the emails so they were all prepared ready to go.

I knew that I had to get Edwards help with the travel arrangements.

**'Edward, can you help with travel arrangements please, I've sent you details in email, I'll do the other half of them it will take too long to do them all myself.'**

Two minutes later, a message came through on my Skype account. 'Edward is signed in' I knew then that he had got my message and was reading quickly through the email, getting things ready for the travel, it was easier done when there was two of us doing it all.

'Seriously you can't do this on your own?' The computer pinged with a chat message.

'Come on Edward, don't start, I'm helping you enough as it is by getting in touch with everybody. The least you can do is help with the travel arrangements!' I typed back.

'Sorry Jazz I just want to be with Bella and Nessie. Have you heard back where they want to fly from?' He asked.

'Yeah, Russians, are all in London at the moment, visiting with Jamie's Coven, so book for them from Heathrow 6 tickets, Jamie, Sophie, Daniel, Anastasia, Polotrav and Anya. French Coven are still in Paris so book from there. They need to be here within the week. They are finishing everything up today so should be able to fly out from tomorrow. Thanks Edward, I promise I'll make it up to you.'

'Yeah, you better LOL.' The computer pinged one last time, before it came up that Edward had logged out of Skype.

I went onto Seattle First Class Travel, and went ahead booking tickets for everyone else Garrett, Mary, Peter and Charlotte, Randell, Charles and Makenna. I booked tickets for the Amazons, and for Alistair, just in case he decided that he wanted to help us this time around. The Romanians, the Irish, the Egyptians, and finally I phoned our cousins in Denali, to see if they wanted me to book tickets for them.

I dialled their number and it connected ringing only once before it was picked up.

'Hello' came the voice on the other end.

'Eleazar, its Jasper. I'm booking tickets for everyone, have you checked your messages?' I asked.

'Oh, Yes Jasper. I've checked the messages, all the tickets are booked, it would be easier and quicker to fly, we should be arriving in the morning. I have a car already so we don't need anyone to meet us. I bought the new Mercedes, and it is waiting in Seattle at the long term parking lot for us. Our flight lands at 6.30 tomorrow morning, so we should be with you traffic permitting by 7.30, 8.00 at the latest.'

'Perfect Eleazar. Esme has finished all the renovations. She has been working hard, and built a whole new wing onto the house. It holds rooms for everybody coming. I'll let her know when you are arriving, and your rooms will be ready, and thank you Eleazar, I knew we could count on family.' I said into the phone.

'Don't worry about it Jasper, family always helps out, we will see you tomorrow.' He said before hanging up.

I finished up on the computer, making sure all the tickets where going to be ready for everyone to pick up at the respective airports for the next few days, they were open tickets so they could fly on any day.

I turned the computer off, got up and went downstairs, I could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, it was good to hear laughter in the house for once. Nessie's rang out like a bell tinkling she seemed better.

'Esme' I said looking over to where she was standing by the stove cooking up a storm obviously 'everybody will be arriving within the next week, Denali, tomorrow morning 8.00 am at the latest. I thought I should let you know.'

'Thank you Jasper, I will get everything ready for them in the new wing, even though it has been hard the past few months what with everything over our heads, I have enjoyed getting the new wing done. It takes a persons mind off things.' Esme said to me before going off towards the new wing of the house, to get the rooms ready.

At least we had everything sorted now. Our family and extended family was coming to us in our time of need. Ness needed to live she needed to raise her family in the way a mother knows how. We were all on track for survival.

Authors Notes

Well there it is Chapter 30. I know it isn't much but it sets the scene of things to come. I say right now that there should be another 10 chapters but like I said don't hold me to that. I thank you now for reviews. Please add me to your Facebook friends where I will let people know when I update when new chapters are uploaded. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter love to all.

~Mary~ xxx


	39. Chapter Thirty One

Authors Notes

Before I say or write anything else, I would like to dedicate this chapter to a close dear friend Kev Burley, who has been very ill in hospital after suffering a brain haemorrhage. My families thoughts and prayers are with his loved ones life is so precious and can be taken away in the blink of an eye. Please live your life to the full, don't take it for granted, live and be happy.

Thank you for the adds and reviews on the last chapter. I am 45 people away from 9000, so happy. Now onto chapter 31, we have skipped a few weeks in the time line, everyone has arrived now and everything is starting to kick off. This chapter we have a heart to heart with Nessie and the rest of the Cullen family

Chapter Thirty One.

RPOV

I was sitting on a really comfortable lounger in the garden, more like a meadow than a garden really, watching all of our family and friends training for the inevitable battle that would happen when my son had been born.

Everyone gathered around in clumps helping and showing the vampires with abilities training separately to the ones without. My mother was at the forefront of this. Her shield blocking out a lot of other people. Every time she spread it across the garden towards me and the twins, someone with an ability mainly Kate with her electric current and Ben with his ability to control weather would throw things at her to see if she could block them. It was brilliant in a way, their abilities would reach the shield and be thrown back with Kate, she would be thrown back over the garden by her own electricity when this happened she landed twenty feet away with her hair looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. In Ben's case, his mini tornado's would bounce off and retreat back to him, the wind wildly blowing through the air around him when it happened. My mom equals one word amazing.

My dad, was listening to my thoughts in my head, and he came to sit close to me, he had been watching over my every move over the past few weeks, every time I had a twinge he was there soothing me with cold hands, every time I was sick he was there with saltine or ginger crackers to try and soothe my stomach. Basically every time I moved he was there. I loved my dad and will always love my dad, but too much of him tends to make me go crazy. I

like my thoughts to remain my thoughts sometimes.

"**She is isn't she"** His voice invaded my thoughts. He was sitting close to me, my dad and I had developed the ability to talk to each other through our minds over the years.

"**Amazing isn't the word daddy, she is much much more than that, she has developed show much since the twins were born. Do you think it's because of what's going on?"** I asked him.

"**Of course it's because of that. She learnt how to completely push out her shield when we were threatened the first time. Now our family and friends are threatened again, so her only thought is to push it and maintain it even further. Now she can hold it like a solid wall, and throw the attackers ability back at them. Look at what she does with Kate."**

I watched closely as once again, my Aunt Kate ran for my mom at a speed I could see her glowing with electrical power, then suddenly she slammed into an invisible wall, which you could only see when her power wove itself around spread out and then came back at her with such a force she was thrown once again 20 feet away and her head looking like she had put her fingers in a plug socket.

I noticed that Jacob had hold of a camera, filming everything so we could all watch it back later. Uncle Jazz had asked him to so he could point things out. He said that all great coaches do this to their teams, my dad agreed with him, it needed to be done, because even though they had perfect precision with everything, some of them where sloppy in their fighting.

After the training session was over, we all went back inside to talk about strategies. Some of our friends wanted to go hunting, and I looked at Jakes face at the mere mention of the word. He hated the fact that there was human blood drinkers in our midst, and he couldn't do anything about it. We had asked politely that they hunt out of state, for we all had a reputation to protect. Not just that though, even the fact that I was married to the Alpha and chief of the Quileute tribe, I still wanted to uphold our part of the treaty. Yes the treaty was a moot point now because of my marriage but still it was put in place for a reason.

So my dad got all the different car keys out of the draw in the table by the front door. And handed them out to our friends as they passed, Jake got on the phone to some of the wolves and asked them to come over, while everyone was off on a hunt. My parents had decided that they needed to hunt, so except for Sarah and Alicia we would be alone in the house. Jamie and Timothy arrived not long after Jacob hung up the phone.

'Seth and Leah are on the way over' Jamie said before going to the kitchen where Alicia was making some sandwiches for all the wolves coming to the house.

I heard him give her lots of kisses all over her face, the way I had seen Sam do over the years to Emily. Timothy walked over to the love seat where Sarah was sitting reading a magazine, well she was just flipping through it staring blindly at nothing at all. I looked at her and knew instinctively what was going through her head. I looked at Timothy, and shook my head. He knew what I wanted, and nodded, sitting on the couch instead. I stood up and went over to her holding out my hand I said 'Come on baby girl lets go upstairs. We need a chat.'

I led her up the stairs to her bedroom, walked in and sat down on the bed. I curled my feet under my legs and motioned for her to sit next to me. 'What's up baby girl?' I asked.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. 'Momma' she said the tears starting to fall. 'I don't like what is going on, I feel like we are doing this for no reason, like we have already lost. I have been having dreams every night, of us standing around you. Your body lying lifeless on the grass, daddy kneeling next to you holding you in his arms screaming for you to come back to him. It's been happening so much that I've been drinking coffee to keep awake. I can't deal with it all any more, it's to painful to even think about it.'

'Oh my poor baby girl. Why didn't you tell anybody about what you have been seeing. It's too much for any body to see that. Can you show me what you have been seeing. So I know what to do now. I need to figure out how to stop your dreams from coming true, and if I can stop them all together. I will speak to you ganpa Carlisle about it baby girl.'

She did her usual little tricks, placed her hands in mine and started to show me her dreams.

"**Fighting, lots of fighting, the ground being ripped up in winds from Ben. The Volturi running into my moms shield, but not being fazed by it. Aro, Caius and Marcus, standing back watching everything. Me fighting fist on fist with Felix and Jane, two onto one never a good option. My children standing in a protective bubble of my moms doing I see Marcus, flash past me towards the bubble Caius following him. Then as if it is real my vision goes black. I hear screaming, Jacob my Jacob ****screaming my name 'Nessie baby, please wake up, come back to me ****please don't leave me Nessie. Carlisle bring her back please don't leave me.' I hear my mom screaming in the distance. 'Oh Sweet Jesus my baby. Renesmee Carli Cullen-Black, you come back right now. No you are not allowed to do this, I don't care if you are a grown woman, you are not allowed to leave us please Nessie come back to us.'"**

My vision cleared as the bedroom came back into place. My own tears coming down my face, knowing that my daughter had dealt with this for months in her head, since we found out Alice's vision, hold on though, she doesn't even know Alice had that vision neither of the girls where there, I needed to speak to the family, and quickly.

_Three Hours Later..._

The girls where in the big house, and the rest of my family where gathered at the large dining table in my own home. I had called everyone back from their hunting trip to talk to them. Uncle Em wasn't happy because he was in the middle of tracking a large grizzly bear.

'Nessie, baby is everything all right.' My father asked me.

'Sort of dad, we need to talk about Sarah, I think her abilities are growing, she wasn't around when Aunt Alice had the vision about me, but some how she knows what is going to happen, she showed me what she has been seeing, but the thing that disturbs me most is that she is seeing these things in her dreams. I remembered something after she showed me Dad you told me once, that Moms dreams had a habit of coming true, I seem to remember that she saw the Volturi before you knew I had been conceived. She thought it was the island making her have the dreams, with all the things you were doing there and the colours and everything. But I think it was me giving her these dreams, and I think I may have passed it on into Sarah. Do you think what she has been seeing is going to be how it all happens.' I finished talking.

'Ness, we need to see what she has been seeing in her dreams. I hope you don't mind showing us all I know it's difficult, but we need to see.' Grandpa Carlisle said to me.

'It's OK I knew I would have to show you anyway Grandpa, please everyone touch me somewhere arms, head, hands just stay away from the stomach area otherwise I might barf on you.'

They all touched me lightly as I cleared my head of everything but the vision of me lying on the ground, showing them everything that Sarah had shown me. It was horrific to live it again, knowing that this was my death in its exact form.

Aunt Alice gasped as she saw it along with my father, they were both shocked at what they saw. My vision cleared and I saw all their faces everyone of them shocked. Jacob was kneeling on the floor, his whole body shaking with the sobs he didn't want to let out. He wanted to feel the grief in private, I knew my husband well. If he felt the grief now maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him when the time came. At least that's what he was thinking, I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me.

I looked at Dad and Aunt Alice, I knew by their faces that this is exactly what they saw, it was true. My baby had seen my death.

_Two Hours Later..._

We all went back to the big house. Entering the house, the girls looked up at us, they were sitting on the sofa watching a girly film, the boys probably in the kitchen making some food. I listened for them and could here the fridge opening and closing several times. We all sat around the sofa looking at the girls. We had decided that being the calm one in the family that Grandpa would tell them both what was going on. I sat on the floor in front of them, and took their hands in mine, and looked at their faces. My daughters beautiful faces they looked so much like me and my Mom but they had eyes like their father their skin a shimmering golden syrup colour. I couldn't believe looking at them how beautiful they had gotten as they grew older. I could see the scared look in their eyes though, terrified that the dream will come true. I knew that Sarah had shared what we talked about with Alicia, they knew what was about to happen.

'Girls, we need to talk about this dream first and foremost, but we will also talk about how Sarah's abilities are growing, morphing into visions of some sort. Please bare with me as I talk about it.' Grandpa Carlisle said to them.

They both nodded silently as he began to talk again, his voice soft but grave. 'I know that Sarah has been having this dream for a while, we have discussed it, and your Momma has shown us all what the dream goes through how it ends in her death. You see girls, your Auntie Ali had a vision a while ago of this happening, that is why we have all our friends and extended family here, we are going to fight the Volturi, we are going to stop this dream from coming true. But if we can't stop it, you girls are not to worry about anything, we will be there for you throughout the whole of your lives, we can't replace your Momma but we can help you both through your lives, and try to live up to the standard that your Mommas legacy leaves.'

I looked at my two daughters once more, and saw that both of them had tears trickling silently down their faces. I raised myself onto my knees and gathered them both in my arms. They gripped onto me for dear life, in the same way that I did for my own life almost 53 years ago.

Half an hour later after we had composed ourselves, Grandpa Carlisle started talking about how Sarah's abilities seemed to be growing, what was it he'd said morphing into visions.

'I think' he started 'that when your Momma was conceived, she was giving the visions to you Grandmother, but Bella didn't know that she was having a baby, so your Mommas ability that she passed onto you have morphed itself somehow. You can still show people what's in your head and you can still share a conversation with your sister, but everything that you show people is morphing into visions that happen through dreams. It is similar to what your Auntie Ali does, but not exactly the same as what she does. This is probably because you are both growing in mind. Yes you are not full vampire, but the magic that flows through your veins is progressing even more so than it did when you were both growing up. Alicia if my theory is right then your own ability will probably grow more, you need to be prepared for this, so both you will attend lessons if you will with your Auntie Ali, she will coach you both to interpret your dreams and see what is true and what isn't. Please don't be alarmed about this though, your abilities are part of who you are, they grow as your mind grows, broaden your minds to fit your abilities.'

Authors Notes.

Thank you for reading, I have not done this for a while so please remember that I do not own Twilight, we have the lovely Stephenie Meyer to thank for that. I personally own a banging headache and a bathroom with hardly any flooring until the workman has finished. Please review I thrive on them. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to upload.

And before I sign off just want to say one thing, in shouty capitals I'm sorry COME ON TEAM GB!

Love to all

~Mary~ xxx


	40. Chapter Thirty Two

Authors Notes

Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter, I got this one written pretty quickly, but regular life got in the way a little bit. Please enjoy reading the following chapter, it is just a little insight into everybody at the moment. Before you do read it though, please know that I am only playing with characters who belong to Stephenie Meyer I always give them back in the same way after I have finished with them.

Chapter Thirty Two

Alicia POV

After hearing what my sister had been seeing in her dreams, I was immediately worried and terrified for the life of my mother, and what are lives and the life of my unborn brother would become. Thankfully, our family was going to try their best to turn it all around. I knew that my sister and I would not fight along with our family, but I knew that my family would fight for the lives of everyone they loved.

My mother and father had decided to live life to the full, for the past few days they had been planning a tour of the sights my mother wanted to visit. She had already seen Paris but she also wanted to see Buckingham Palace, so they were planning a trip to London, for the four of us. I knew it would be an exciting trip but I didn't really want to go on holiday to see London, I just wanted to see the rest of my family training for a battle, to watch my Grandmother throw back her opponents in her training battles. But it wasn't possible, I wanted to spend as much time with my mother as possible, who knew when I was going to lose her, with everything hanging over our heads.

Sarah POV

The dreams were getting worse, it wasn't just my mothers death I was seeing, but the whole battle from start to finish. Auntie Rosie getting us to the safety of our home before the battle started, holding William in her arms, as it commenced into what seemed a full scale riot. I was not only seeing the battle but it felt like I was living it as well. Watching from the window, as my mother took blow after blow, fighting fist on fist with two vampires. My grandparents and great grandparents uncles, remaining aunt and father battling swiftly and fast their bodies never once touching the floor. Between them they killed many of our enemies. My grandmother, blocking anybody who came near, throwing them back twenty feet and hitting them with their own abilities, mind readers, contortionists of the mind, and Ben throwing everything they could at them.

I couldn't bare to think about it, let alone tell anyone. My grandfather knew exactly what was going through my mind when I had the dreams. He had taken to sitting with me throughout the night, putting his own life on hold just so he could wake me up if they started. During the day training was immense, our family and friends gathering in the huge meadow we called a garden, wolves coming daily to train with vampires, I had never known so much food to be consumed in this house, Ganma Esme going to the nearest shops daily topping up on bread, milk, sugar, meats, salads, everything she could use to feed the hungry men.

I just couldn't believe everything that had been going on around me, in some ways it was like everything happening in slow motion, but in others it was going at 200 miles an hour.

Esme POV

Watching my family going through things like this is really difficult. I was helping as much as possible, providing food for the wolves, helping Jacob to plan the trip for him, Renesmee and the girls. Helping Bella come to terms with the fact that she might lose her only daughter I knew what it felt like having gone through it myself before I was changed. She was distraught and in a way it pushed her to train harder. Pushing her limits was in her way how she could deal with that fact. She thought if she pushed hard enough she could save her daughter and her family, maybe she could but personally I didn't think she would be able to do this.

Carlisle POV

I watched as Esme ran around the house fixing things for everyone I knew it was her way of coping, I had seen it last time when we came home from seeing all of our friends. She spent most of her time in her office though with Bella, I knew that she was helping her sort her head out, the poor woman was distraught over what she had seen when Nessie showed us the visions Sarah had been having. I knew that Alicia had started with them a little as well, Edward had informed me, but Sarah's dreams were getting worse, I had been talking to Alice about the difference in the dreams. Alice had been interpreting them with the girls, and with myself. Only Edward Alice and I knew about the change in them, but Sarah didn't know that Alice and I knew about it. So we had to talk about what was happening between us and away from her ears. It had been difficult for her and Alicia over the past few days learning what was going to happen, and that the dreams were the future coming to light, we had to figure out how we were all going to get around it and stop this future from happening. None of us wanted to lose Nessie the light, heart and soul of our family. We had fought before for her life, and we will fight again long into the future.

BPOV

I was fighting in my head about the possibilities, how could we throw them off. My shield becoming stronger every day. I had been working with Ben to see if I could enhance his own ability, by him throwing tornadoes, hurricanes, thunder storms, and blizzards at me. Everything he threw at me was blocked by my shield and shot back over all the other vampires surrounding us.

Emmett being the way he is had an idea that if Ben could throw intense heat my way I would be able to morph it somehow as I threw it back, morph it to become fire. It was a good idea but I didn't want to put our family and friends at risk. So we went to the baseball field just Edward Ben and myself. I put a protective bubble around them both and they stood around 200 feet away from me.

'Get ready Bella' Ben said to me.

I nodded in response, my concentration taken in trying to protect them both as well as trying to protect myself and throw the heat away from us in a different direction.

He raised his hands, and between them with my vampire vision, I saw a ripple of intense heat forming, then quickly he threw his hands out towards me, I tried so hard to direct it in a different direction, and my full concentration worked.

I felt as the heat hit my shield, it rippled right down towards where my hands were held in front of me. I pushed hard away from my body and the heat intensified, suddenly a tree burst into flames. It worked, I had used my full power to create fire. This could work to our advantage, we had to discuss this between the whole selection of vampires and wolves that were in the big house.

JPOV

I heard Bella, Edward and Ben come running back into the house after their experiments in the field. I was sitting in Carlisle's office using the computer instead of using the one downstairs, mainly because I wanted a bit of peace to plan the holiday I was taking Ness and the girls on. I wanted her to live the life she deserved. She had come to terms with the fact that she was to die, but what she didn't like was that she wasn't going to raise William in the same way she had raised the girls. It was difficult for her to talk about it. But she spoke to William, many times over the past few weeks I had walked in on her having conversations with him.

Finishing what I was doing, I turned off the computer, opened the door and went downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the huge garden, Sarah and Alicia sitting on the ground next to the lounger that Ness was laying on. I looked at my beautiful amazing wife and as I did love and passion surged throughout my body. She turned around and looked at me, my scent telling her that I was there. She had felt the surge in my body, and I saw her whole being light up. Oh that face, her body, her love, every single thing about her made my whole world light up. It felt like my world was a light with fireworks.

I sat on the edge of the lounger and took Nessie's hand in mine. She stroked it and looked into my eyes, I felt my vision cloud over, as she showed me a picture of the two of us on our wedding day. She was walking down the isle dressed in a flowing elegant but simple white dress, watching me at the altar with all of my pack standing behind me. She looked beautiful. I will remember that day for the rest of my life.

My vision came back to me as we settled to listen to Bella and what had happened in the field. I concentrated on Bella, and what she was saying.

'I put a protective bubble around them both so I wouldn't harm them.' She started. 'Ben sent this intense heat towards me and I concentrated on it so hard, I pushed it out away from me, towards the trees and a few seconds later, the tree burst into flames. I can't believe I did it, Emmett you are an absolute angel thinking of that. It was amazing. We have to get this controlled so I can kill the scum bags.' She finished.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she had actually set a tree on fire with her ability. Bella amazingly had honed her ability that much over the years, it was growing every time she used it. It must have grown to it's full capacity over the last couple of years, with the threat on her family she had trained so much and earned the respect and protection so she could pull all this off.

RPOV

I knew my Mom could sort this out, she was all over it. I decided though that I needed to have a little time to myself, I stood up and decided that I wanted to go home, to my own house for a little while. It needed airing out anyway. I told Jacob where I was going, and he asked if I wanted any company, shaking my head a little I left the room and walked out of the house.

I took the strangest route possible to my own home. Leading myself past the cottage where I grew up around to the little spot where I used to bash out my thoughts to my father, I hadn't done that in a while, and then through the forest leading right around to the open spot where my home lay on the treaty line between Forks and La Push. I smelt it before I even got to the front door. Vampire. It was a scent I recognised well. Not just any vampire but Volturi Vampire. Aro had paid a visit to my home. I stopped in my tracks on the path leading to the door, and took out my cell phone, dialling my father's number quickly, knowing he would answer straight away.

'Nessie, stay right there do not enter that house.' He said I heard a whooshing sound as my entire family came running like the wind to my side. Jacob, my dad, my uncles, and every other male who was there went inside the house. After a quick search they came back out. 'Ness, he's been here and left this for you.' My dad said.

I took the envelope out his hand, and opened it gingerly as if it contained a bomb.

"_My Dear Sweet Renesmee,_

_I hope you are keeping well. Please do not see this letter as a threat of any kind, but we have been watching you and your family of half breeds. We know that you are with child, as we old people say, and we know what this child will be as he grows. If you do not terminate this pregnancy then we will have to act accordingly. Please remember that we will always know what you do, and will always act on what needs to be eliminated._

_Yours _

_Aro, King of Vampires and other Supernatural Beings."_

'King of Vampires, who the hell does he think he is, threatening my family like this' Jacob said out loud. 'This scum bag needs to be taught that he can't show up and threaten people who haven't done anything wrong. William is an innocent child who hasn't even been born yet.' He carried on.

I was kneeling on the floor outside my home, watching as everyone looked around, their heads spinning ten to the dozen, my Jacob ranting around calling Aro for everything. Me I was kneeling down my hands protecting not only myself but my unborn child. I felt arms around me and looked up slowly, I could see my grandmother and mother, protecting me both together, knowing what I was going through inside. I had to protect my family at all costs, even if it meant losing my own life in the process.

Authors Notes.

Thank you for reading, next chapter is mostly Renesmee, but William will have some as well.


	41. Chapter Thirty Three

Authors Notes.

Just a quick one to say I don't own Twilight I just play with the characters before I hand them back. I apologise for not uploading this last week as I promised but a few health issues got in the way.

Chapter Thirty Three.

RPOV

After the dealings with the letter from Aro, my family went back to their business of training and planning mysterious trips while I went into my own home to air the place out a little. I had decided that I wanted to move back in if possible so I could spend the next few weeks doing up Williams nursery. If it was going to be my last few months on Earth I wanted to do something productive.

My body had become used to carrying a magical child, and the morning sickness had abated due to the fact that I was under the care of a doctor who had experience in things like this. My grandfather had helped my mother live through her pregnancy with me, and would be doing the same through my pregnancy with William.

I was no longer under the constant attention of him, but I had regular check ups every few days and I was coping with everything as well as could be expected. I had myself gone through the histories of the tribe and read all I could on pregnancy of a magical tribal elder, and I had read the stories of the witch as well, so I knew what expect to some extent.

For the first few hours off being alone in my home I spent it online, viewing websites that provided everything a person needed for a new baby. I had ordered thousands of dollars worth of baby equipment, nappies, cribs, push chairs everything he would need for his first two years of life. I needed to do this, knowing that I wouldn't be there to raise him, I needed for my family to be prepared. Aunt Alice would hate me for doing this without her, but I had been raised right, and I knew what fashion was. Plus if it wasn't suitable for him, it could be replaced.

After I had probably ordered every single thing on one particular website, I sat back and groaned loudly, the pain in my back stretching out from being hunched over for far to long.

I stood up and went into the kitchen, the kitchen had been restocked regularly over the time that we hadn't been living here. Jacob had been using it as a base while he had the pack out patrolling the forest and surrounding areas. The pack needed somewhere close to recuperate and eat in between shifts. The fridge fully stocked I decided I was hungry for something. I looked at the shelves, thinking what I could have, eggs. I wanted a bacon and mushroom omelette. A thought came to me quickly, my Mom had been craving eggs a lot when she was having me, I giggled as I took what I needed out of the fridge and quickly whipped them all together before throwing it into a hot pan.

After years of cooking for Jacob and watching my parents and grandparents cooking I could make a mean omelette. It only took a few minutes to complete my meal, and I sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen to eat.

I felt William with me as I was eating, and turned around to see him standing behind me. 'Hello sweetheart' I said softly. I laid my hand on my stomach as I spoke, I was speaking to both of them.

'Momma.' He spoke back to me. 'You are handling everything so well, I know it is difficult for you, but everything will work out right in the end. I will make sure of it.'

'I know sweetheart, I know that everything will work out right. My family are all powerful people. We will win against the Volturi.' I told him.

JPOV

I was standing just outside the door that led into our garden, as I watch Nessie having her little chat with our son. I knew that she was finding everything difficult to cope with. Being pregnant as well as knowing she wouldn't be able to fight for our children, I knew that if it was me, I would be distraught, but Ness is the strong one in our family, she has always been able to handle the things that life threw at her. Growing up very quickly was the one thing that threw her off. She told me once that she never really felt like a child within the seven years before she reached full maturity. But even though she didn't really feel like a child, she had lived her childhood through our daughters and while watching them grow, she felt their pain of break up's and puberty.

She learnt as she grew older, that even though she never really experienced childhood herself she could learn adulthood and shape herself to be the best she could be. The best adult, mother, lover but best of all protector. She had learnt to protect herself and her family from everything. She had after all a shield for a mother and a mind reader for a father.

WPOV

I spoke and listened to my mother, as she told me her fears. I repeated what I had told her many times throughout the last few weeks. We were going to fight and win this battle, for her life, for my sisters' lives and for my life. Even for the lives of my family. It would be hard, but we would prevail and finish it all once and for all.

I watched her as she ate her food, and stroked her stomach. 'Momma' I spoke quietly. 'Did you know before everything that you would have three children?' I asked her. A spontaneous out of the blue question I know, but sometimes you can't hold back.

'I knew.' she started to say. 'I knew that I would have children one day, but it was always a struggle. At one point after trying for so many years, I was on the verge of giving up, but having a talk with your dad and my parents put me back on track. I wanted to give up ever trying for a family. It was so hard every day I thought about it. Every month it didn't happen, I never thought it would. It was so hard, dealing with the fact that it may never happen. I wanted so badly to have children, to pass on the line of blood to the next generation. But I felt like a failure every month when another monthly cycle started, and I hadn't conceived I never thought I would do it. But then your Auntie Ali, she had a vision. A vision of twin girls and we knew then it was going to happen. My hormones were all over the place. I didn't know what to do, say or even think. I yelled at everybody and ran away. It was my Momma that figured it all out. I was already pregnant with your sisters and that is what triggered your Aunt's vision. I loved being pregnant even though I made everyone's life hell, what with craving's, hormones. Then it all changed, your dad was taking me home and I went into labour, suddenly it was all becoming real, I don't remember anything after that because I had to have an emergency c-section your great grandfather performed the surgery on me, and my dad assisted him. When I woke up I had two beautiful daughters who grew up and became the wonderful women they are today. You where there when they were growing up you grew up with them in a way. I remember Sarah saying about a little boy called William, and that was you. Growing up with your sisters. Have you always been here William, watching over us all until the time was right?' She asked me silently wiping a tear away from her eye.

'Momma,' I said quietly. 'I was here when you married my father. I have been here since you where born, watching over you and waiting for the right time to show myself. I was watching when the Volturi came for you I watched as you overcame them, with just being you. I watched as you lay on the operating table asleep while my sisters were born. I watched you get married. I have watched every single thing from the moment my grandmother figured out that you where growing inside her. The world is set, our destiny is set before anybody even knows it. I will be here until the time for me is not needed I will grow up to be the best Alpha, the best Chief I can be.' I said pointing to my mothers stomach. 'But me myself will fade away, because my destiny has been completed. I was sent by a higher power to make everything right again. My destiny will be fulfilled when you survive the battle between the two greatest vampire families there will ever be. And if you don't survive, then I have been told by the higher power that my destiny will change, and I will be around to raise myself to be the best. It is just a matter of time, and everything will work out right in the end.'

JPOV

I knew she felt bad about not conceiving when we spent so long, but I never knew she felt that bad about it, I never knew that she felt like a failure. My wife will never be a failure, she will always be the one who pulls through, always be the one who is strong. She is stronger than I am she can handle anything that it put in front of her. But this, I never knew, if only I knew then I would have been able to help her, more than I did. I just pushed everything under the carpet so to speak. I just listened and agreed with everything even though half of the time I never knew what she was saying. If only I had listened.

I love my wife, don't get me wrong, but if only I knew of all the feelings that were running through her head. I would have been able to help her.

Authors Notes.

Sorry it is just a short chapter, but this one really cut me up. Nessie's experiences in trying for a family is really based on my own experience, I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter, the next one will be up soon. I apologise for the wait in this one but health issues got in the way. Love to all

~Mary~ xx


	42. Chapter Thirty Four

Authors Notes.

Just a quick note to say thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, over 10000 people have read the story so far. I don't own any of the characters, I handle them, play with them and then hand them all back in the condition I found them in. And I apologise for the wait in this chapter as I said in my last authors notes, I have had a few health issues that I have had to deal with.

Chapter Thirty Four

RPOV

I heard a noise outside the door, and smelt his scent before I could see him. 'Jake can we stay here tonight?' I asked him quietly. 'I want you to get the girls, and I want to stay here in our home. Just for a few nights, on our own. Time as a family before anything else happens. And Jake, I don't want to hurt your feelings but can we cancel our trip. I want to stay close to Forks stay by our whole family, just in case.'

He nodded once just slightly and went into the office to call my dad. Even though they were adults the girls would need an escort anywhere they went now that the Volturi were close on our backs.

Ten minutes later I heard the girls and my parents outside on the porch. 'But they can't cancel everything, I wanted to go. I wanted to see The Tower of London, Westminster Abbey, St. Paul's Cathedral, Windsor Castle, I wanted to visit all of them, even Buckingham Palace, to see the changing of the Guards. Why have they cancelled our trip?' Alicia complained.

'Lici' I heard Sarah saying softly. 'Don't you realise, Momma wants to spend as much time as she can with everyone, in case it happens. If we go away then she can't do that can she. Lici, if Momma dies then we are not going to have her here are we, what do you want for her. Do you want to go away just the four of us, or do you want Momma to live out the rest of her days with the whole family. Come on Lici, it's not a big thing. We can go away with Daddy and William in a few years can't we, when William is big enough to enjoy it.'

My heart clenched at my daughters words, I knew that she knew that I was listening to every word she said, and I knew that she was saying the right thing, but it hit me, that I would never go away with my family again. Maybe I am foolish, but then maybe I am selfish to want to spend my remaining days of being alive with my whole family.

'Ness, we have decided to stay with you and Jacob for a couple of days, don't throw a fit. Your mother just wants to help you out, and spend a bit of time with you all. Everything has been hectic the past few days, what with all the training and everyone coming from all over. You know what she is like.' My Dad said coming through the door.

'Edward' I heard my Mom reprimand him as she followed him, I heard her punch him lightly on the shoulder.

'Momma.' I heard the girls racing in and coming straight towards me, they both wrapped me up in a hug, like I had been gone for months instead of just a few hours.

JPOV

I helped Edward to get the bags upstairs, and put them into the guest bedroom. Nessie had taken Bella into the nursery room where William would spend his childhood. I sat down on the bed and asked Edward to sit with me, I needed to talk to him, about Nessie's state of mind.

'Edward, I know we have never really seen eye to eye, about a lot of things over the years, but Nessie is the one thing we will always agree on. I'm really worried about her. She is looking at things like it is going to be wrong, like she is going to live. I mean I know that Alice's visions are subjective but something like this, it can't be wrong. Nessie seems to be taking things in her stride. She knows it's going to happen, but she thinks that its all wrong. Do you understand what I mean?' I asked him.

'I do understand you, and this is why we have decided to stay here for a little while. We have seen a change in Nessie over the last few weeks, and even though on the outside she seems to be dealing with everything, on the inside she isn't. I can hear her thoughts, even though she can block certain ones from me, she cannot block her dreams.' Edward said quietly. 'Bella and I want to take the strain of both of you, we want Nessie to enjoy the time she has left, and reassure her, that the children will be fine with all of us. That William will be raised in the right way, he will know of his heritage with the tribe, all about his human, shifter and vampire heritage. We will teach him what he has to become.' He finished.

Standing tall I said to him, 'Thank you Edward, I really do appreciate all you have done over the last few years involving Nessie and I, it's been difficult, but knowing we have family that stands by us throughout everything is good enough for us to lead a normalish life.' I shook his hand in thanks, and we walked out of the room, and into what seemed like bedlam!

Alicia POV

Everything was going crazy. My mother and grandmother in each others arms, my Mom sobbing her heart out. I think she had realised what was going on, and she had finally realised she was going to die. She would never get to see William grow up, she would never get to meet her grandchildren. It had all sunk in.

Sarah POV

I watched as my momma broke down, her whole body racking sobs my grandmother wrapping her in her arms, like she was a child, maybe in her eyes she still was.

BPOV

My baby girl, my little nudger thoughts running through my head quickly yet silently, her whole life. 'Let it all out baby, I'm here, I'll never let go.' I spoke softly to her as her tears fell. I looked up at the door of the room and saw my best man standing there, not knowing what to do. He looked at me then at Nessie, and I nodded. He walked over, and lifted her up into his big strong arms, and carried her out of the room and up the stairs. I listened as he mumbled softly in her ear.

Edward came over to me and wrapped me into his embrace. 'What happened?' He asked me quietly.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and sighed. 'I asked if the girls were going to help get Williams room ready, and well you saw what she was like. I thought she was dealing with everything inside really well, I never expected her to break down like that. I thought we had raised a strong girl, someone who takes everything in her stride.' I replied, sighing quietly again.

Edward led me into the kitchen, where he always thought best, he pulled out pots and pans, and the makings of good Italian food. 'What you have to remember is what it was like for us Bella. We were sentenced to death along with Nessie. I know its a different situation here, I know she was warned by the Volturi not to have children, and she has by rights broken their new laws, but she has along with the rest of her family been sentenced to death. The only difference between what we went through and what she is going through now is, she is the only one who will die. She isn't handling it, she is only just coping, with the thought of it. What she is trying to focus on most is that little boy inside of her, she needs to nurture him into full growth and give birth to him, then after only a few days she will have to leave him forever, as well as the rest of us.' Edward always spoke the truth, and if he knew any different he wasn't saying now. I listened to his words as they washed over me, knowing that I would have to cherish the time we had left with our daughter, and try to prepare her family for what was going to happen.

I watched as Edward prepared a feast for everyone, and above the scent of cooking I could sense that the other wolves were coming to dinner, luckily Edward had heard their thoughts and made extra. Twenty minutes later they all arrived every wolf in the pack bar three who had stayed in La Push.

Instead of greeting everyone as a person usually would as they entered someone's home, the wolves just walked straight in and sat at the table. 'Hey Edward, what's on the menu?' Paul piped up.

'Italian' Edward said back to him. 'Jacob is upstairs with Ness, they'll be down in a minute, but save some food for them please. Girls, come sit at the table and have something to eat.'

A few minutes later Jake walked into the room, I looked up at him from where I was perched on the counter. 'Is she alright?' I asked him softly. He shook his head saying. I was immediately worried that she needed someone with her. 'I'm just going up to Ness, Edward we'll go hunting when I come down.'

'Alright' he said kissing me lightly on my cheek before I jumped down, and walked out of the room.

RPOV

I heard her coming, my mother, she was walking slowly up the stairs as if to mask she was even coming up them, her footsteps muffled by the carpet, but I could still hear her coming. She walked along the walk way leading to my room and knocked lightly on the door.

'Come in Momma' I said quietly knowing that she would hear me even if I mumbled.

'Sweetheart I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry.' I could tell by the way her voice broke, that if she could she would be crying herself.

'It's alright Momma, I know you didn't. I honestly thought that I had come to terms with it all, but obviously I hadn't, my subconscious had blocked all the feelings. It's something that I will have to deal with over the coming months, and I swear to you, that I will, I am not afraid of dying, I am just afraid for my family, and extended family. I love you all so much and really don't want you to grieve over my dying. Just look at the past, remember me with happiness in your heart, and a smile on your face. Tell William all about how his mother grew up to be a brave, strong woman. How she looked death in the face, and smiled, like he was an old friend. Just remember me how I was and not how I am, and I will go to my grave happy.'

I watched as her body heaved, and she sobbed with non existent tears, her eyes shone brightly with venom, and tears that would never fall.

BPOV

I looked at my daughter, and knew then what we had to do. It was like I had been holding back, just like last time. My family threatened by them. In fact the scum bags, had been part of my life since I had met Edward, they had tried to kill me numerous times, but this time and the last time had been the worst, because it wasn't just me they wanted to kill, it was my baby, my little nudger. And I was not going to stand for it.

_Six Weeks Later... Back at the Cullen House..._

Jasper POV

'So are all the baby plans in place then?' I asked Edward.

'Yes' he replied, 'Nessie is just putting the finishing touches to Williams nursery and then it will be all finished.'

'Has there been any more break-downs, like the day you moved in?' I asked quietly.

'She's had a few sniffles, but nothing like that day. Bella has always been there to rally her around, reminding her of the conversation they had together. I heard most of their chat, but I didn't want to pry. I know she is my daughter, and its breaking her heart, and mine as well but she needs her mother right now. That's why Bella's decided to stay there for a bit longer.'

'I wish you'd let me go and help her Edward, she needs to be calm for baby William.' I said to him.

'I know you want to help her Jazz, but right now, I don't think she'll be able to handle anyone else being there, just give her a few more days to settle down after doing the room, and talk things over with Jacob. She's trying to put her life in order, trying to sort out all of her affairs so to speak. Let her do that, then do whatever you feel necessary to help her.' He finished.

'OK, I'll do that, but I can't help it I feel so useless. I have this gift to help people and I can't use it for one of my family, to ease their pain and distress over something as big as what we are all going through.' I told him, I couldn't help the way I was feeling.

JPOV

'I mean it Bell's, take the girls and go out spoil them rotten, I know you want to. Just give me a few hours with Ness on our own, I want to be with her if you know what I mean.' I said to my best friend.

'EEWW Jake, I don't really want to know, she is my baby I don't want to think about that, oh now I can't get the pictures out of my head. Its just as well Edward is up at the big house, because he would murder you if I know what is running through your head. Fine I'll take the girls, and leave you in peace. Not that you'll stay in peace.' She laughed at me as she went into the garden to call the girls.

I heard them going to the front of the house and getting into Bella's car, then driving away. Finally they were gone, and Ness's body was calling me to her.

I went upstairs to where she was putting the finishing touches to Williams nursery. The large room was painted in baby blue and white. The furniture was all white, a large teddy bear was sitting in the large crib, just waiting for him to arrive. In the window overlooking the forest, was a white rocking chair, with a pillow resting at the back of it. Along the walls was a border of baby elephants and tiger cubs, with building blocks of letters and numbers. The hardly ever seen sun was setting and the room was bathed in pale yellow, it looked beautiful.

I watched from the doorway as my amazingly beautiful wife put the last touch to the room, and closed a draw that was filled with baby onesies. She knew I was there by my scent filling the room, and she turned around and smiled. As she smiled my heart melted with the love it held for her.

She walked over to me, and put her arms around me, melting into my body. I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom my lips never leaving hers we entered the room, and I placed her gently onto our bed, the covers already ruffled from her earlier sleep. Laying down next to her I kissed her slowly feeling her breath hitching and her body heating up. I stood slowly and she stood with me, never wanting to leave my lips alone. Kissing erotically I undressed her, as she took off my shorts. We were both naked when I picked her up and laid her back down on the bed. I started kissing down her whole body, my mouth lingering on each breast, as her nipples stood erect I licked them softly then lightly sucked on each of them. Then making my way down further, I lingered again on her stomach, kissing every inch of skin I could. Reaching her small triangle of hair, I kissed again, slowly opening her legs.

I placed myself between her beautifully soft legs I lifted up one leg, and starting at her toes I kissed and licked all the way down, then doing the same with her other leg, eventually reaching her small triangle of hair again. She spread her legs open, and I never knew I could do it in front of my wife, but I let out a feral growl. She was ready and waiting for me. I leaned over, and licked, the smell was amazing but the taste was even better. She was amazing.

I felt myself grow hard, and couldn't wait any longer, I leaned up and thrust myself inside her. She gasped out my name and moved with me. It didn't take long, we moved together, faster and faster, until she screamed out my name, as she came I came, with an even louder growl than before.

I rolled off her, onto my side, stroking her stomach I laughed out 'You enjoyed that didn't you?'

She looked at me and laughed. 'Of course I did, how could I not enjoy it. I love you Jakie.'

'I love you to my sweet angel. I promise we'll both live to raise William, and I never break my promises even you know that.'

Authors Notes.

Well, there you have it. I hope that this makes up for the time I have spent away. I have had a lot of health issues that I have had to deal with, and because of it I haven't been able to write as much. I am so sorry for the wait you have all had, and I hope that you have all enjoyed this chapter. I am now almost completely better, another week or two and I will be better. Once again I apologise. Please review, I thrive on all reviews, good or bad. Love to all.

~Mary~ xxx


	43. Chapter Thirty Five

Authors Notes.

I had already written half of this chapter but for some reason my memory stick had to be formatted and the format would delete everything, so I had to copy and paste every single chapter that had been written save them into my laptop and then format the memory stick, so I have lost all my work that I have done in the last two years, apart from Another Dawn Breaks, what I had written for this chapter has also gone, so I now have to try and remember what I had written. It's my own fault I should have backed it up on the laptop, but I didn't.

So here we go with the chapter, it's Jacobs turn, and the Europe trip is scrapped as you probably know, but we're going to sunny Florida. I won't be writing about anything in Florida though, because I have never been to America, the furthest I have been in Spain. But while they are on holiday we will see some insight into William and how he fits into the puzzle.

Chapter Thirty Five

JPOV

I was sitting in Edwards office opposite his desk. I had asked him and Alice to join me because I wanted to ask for their help. I wanted to plan something for Nessie and the girls, and they seemed like the best people to go to about it. Edwards office was converted when Nessie and I moved into our home, it used to be Nessies bedroom, but now it was his office. He had trained to be a lawyer years ago, and now had his own firm, working mostly from home, but he had offices in Port Angeles with hundreds of people working there.

So there was Alice and I sitting opposite his desk, he looked rather dishevelled with a pen in his shirt pocket and one behind his ear, he looked like he had gone through a few rounds of boxing with Emmett, but because I could hear Bella in the kitchen singing to herself while making sandwiches for me, I knew exactly what he had been up to.

Now it wasn't money I needed their help with because living in a family with someone who can see the future works well on the pockets. Alice had turned my $5.00 into $500.00 in a few weeks, and within three years that $500.00 had quadrupled, so I didn't have any money problems. I knew what it was like though having money problems, living with my father, he was a single parent raising three kids. My mm had died when I was nine, my dad suffered badly with Diabetes, and was in a wheelchair, so a lot of my childhood was spent with tight belts, my dad worrying about where our next meal was coming from. It wasn't until we discovered my skill with cars that he started to stop with the worrying, it was hard, but we all had our heads screwed on right.

'Of course we'll help' Edward looked at me, after I had told him what I wanted. 'You don't need to worry about anything.'

I sighed audibly, 'I just want to give her the trip of a lifetime, she's going to die, and I want to spend some time with just the four of us, let the girls remember their mother being happy. I've found a few deals online myself, but I don't know what I'm doing, you've planned holidays before so you both know what you're doing.' I told them both.

'Have you decided where you want to go Jake?' Edward asked me.

I looked at him 'Yes, I want to book three weeks in Florida, The Disney Wilderness Lodge has a good deal on at the moment.' I said.

'And what about activities, have you thought about them?' Alice asked.

That was what I wanted Alice here for, to arrange all the activities for us while we were away.

'Yes, I have thought about it all, I want Walt Disney World, Universal Orlando Resort, Sea World, Wild Florida, Water sports, Fishing, Horse riding, Scuba. I want the works.' I replied.

'Alright then Jacob, don't worry about a thing, we'll plan it all, but there is one thing, Nessie is pregnant, so we need to check if she can fly or not, if she can't it will have to be a road trip, and its going to take about two days to drive to Florida, maybe longer with breaks, it's across thirteen states, which is a long drive. You go and get Nessie, and I'll ring Carlisle and ask him to come home.' Edward said with a happy grin on his face.

_Twenty minutes later..._

We were sitting in Carlisle's office Nessie was perched on the examining bed while I was sitting in the chair opposite the desk. Alice and Edward were sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. We heard a car turning off the highway and come driving down the twisting and turning drive to the Cullen's. Then the car pulled up and Carlisle got out. He was whistling a tune as he walked up the steps on the porch and came into the house. He called out to Esme that he would be in his office with us if the hospital phoned for him. He came up the stairs and opened the door.

'Well Renesmee, you have to find out if you are alright to fly? I need to examine you, but as it stands everything should be alright for you to fly. Your pregnancy is further advanced than others, you are only 9 weeks pregnant but it is more like 18 weeks. We are going to induce you when the baby is between 36 and 38 weeks into gestation, as William is a special child everything should go according to plan. But a lot of air travel companies won't let a woman fly if she is past a certain point in her pregnancy. As you are showing as you are 18 weeks, this shouldn't prove to be a problem. But you are going away for 3 weeks, which may prove to be a slight problem. You will have to drive home. Now up onto the bed, while I examine you.

_Thirty minutes later..._

'Right then Renesmee, after a full examination I can safely say you are fit to fly. The pregnancy is progressing beautifully, your blood pressure is normal for a vampire hybrid and your temperature is normal as well. Seeing as though you will have to drive home we can arrange a car and driver while you are away to pick you up from wherever your destination may be. Can I ask though Jacob, where are you going?' Carlisle finished by asking me.

'We're going to Florida, Disney to be exact. Edward and Alice are planning everything, all Ness and I need to do is tell the girls and pack a few essentials we can buy everything we need there.' I said, looking at Ness, I could see a smile forming on her lips. She hadn't been to Florida since she was a child, and even then it was a holiday with Charlie and Sue, of course I wanted to go with her, but I couldn't leave the pack for the week as there was threats for every ones safety. Now we knew where those threats were all coming from fifty odd years later, and we could stand against them all. We had many vampires here who could protect the lands of the tribe and Forks.

She literally jumped into my arms, excited wasn't the word for it. I twirled her around, and as I caught her scent I remembered the little child who I used to do this to. She was still there inside. She had grown up far too quickly and even though she had enjoyed her childhood, she didn't have much. I knew that this holiday would be the best one she had ever had, my mind wandered to the days in the past, when I would swing her around, her laughing infectious as everyone watched and joined in laughter ringing out across the forest for all to hear.

I put her down and whispered in her ear. 'Love you baby.'

'Love you more.' She whispered back.

'So Jacob, don't worry about a thing, we'll have everything planned out for you in the next few hours, hopefully we can get you on a plane for tomorrow, the next day at the latest. You two just go home, tell the girls and pack what you need, essentials only, you can buy everything else there. And just to let you know Jacob, spending money is on us.' Edward said.

'Edward, I can't accept that, you already do so much for us as it is, I have enough to cover everything.' I replied.

'No Jacob, it isn't that, I know you have a problem accepting money off people, and that you want to pay for everything yourself, but we want to do it, we want to help you to give Ness and the girls the best holiday they can have.' Edward replied.

So that was it. I did have a problem with accepting money from others. My dad was a single parent after my mom died I knew what living on a shoe string was like. All I had to pay for was the holiday and the flights, everything else was Cullen paid, I knew better than to argue with any of them, I had learnt this over the years, just accept what your given.

As we were leaving Carlisle's office, Nessie's head was being filled with everything that was getting planned for our dream holiday if she was this excited the girls would be even more so.

We had just got the foot of the stairs when the door opened, Alicia and Sarah walked through the door, with the boys. I could tell that they had been arguing with each other, and I didn't really want to know why. When the girls were in a grumpy mood Ness dealt with them better.

'Girls' Nessie said to them. They looked at her with grumpy looks on their faces. 'Stop this now, we have something to tell you, and if you continue this argument then we will not go, you can stay here and argue all you like.'

Even though they were both grown up women, they still listened to their mother like they were still children.

'Momma, what are you talking about?' Alicia asked her.

'Your father has decided to take us on a trip. He knew that you where both upset about not going to Europe, so he has decided to take us to Florida for three weeks. We are going to Disney Land.' Nessie told them both.

Both of their faces lit up, like they were five year olds all over again. It was so nice to see their faces like that, happy for a change. After all the upset over the last year they deserved to be happy.

We went back home to pack the essential stuff, and made it back to the Cullen house within an hour, our bags firmly packed.

'So when's the flight then Edward?' I asked him when we had all sat down at the kitchen table.

He put down a mug of coffee in front of me. 'The first available flight I could get for all of you flying first class leaves Seattle airport in five hours, so drink that up and we'll get the bags into the car for you. Bella, Alice Jasper and I are taking you to the airport, so we're taking two cars. Bella and I wouldn't be able to fit you all into the Volvo. No arguing you know you wouldn't fit, so the girls are going in Alice's car and you two are coming with us. It won't take long to get to the airport.

_Three hours later in the airport..._

'So Jake, you have your itinerary that I printed up for you all. You know what's happening for the journey back, and you have the black card and the gold card for any expenses you need.' Alice said to me.

We were sitting in the first class lounge waiting for our plane to board on the table in front of us, was drinks and crisps, Nessie was drinking a bottle of fruit juice and munching on a plate of pancakes and eggs. Her appetite had increased over the last few days.

'Yes Alice, I have everything in my wallet and I know what's happening. Don't worry I'll only use the black card for every day things that we need, and the gold one for clothes and spending money.' I said back to her.

A voice came over the tannoy. _'Passengers flying on flight 474 to Orlando Florida please make your way to the boarding desk. Your flight is now ready to board, and enjoy your flight.'_

'That us.' I said standing up. 'Come on Nessie, we can get you more pancakes and eggs on board. Girls get your drinks, come on, lets go on holiday.'

We said our goodbyes to our family, and made our way towards the smiling lady on the desk. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper moved to the window, where they could see us boarding the flight. We handed our tickets to the lady on the desk, who wished us well, and told us to enjoy our holiday.

Our flight was an overnight one, so we all had separate compartments on the plane. The girls wanted to stay close to each other as always so they moved their seats around in the compartments and in the end they were facing each other. Nessie and I had had a double compartment between us, the seat folding outwards so it was like a mini double bed. I had flown first class many times but this was unbelievable.

BPOV

'They need a holiday' I said to Edward on the way home. Alice and Jasper were staying in Seattle for the night, buying baby gifts for Nessie.

'I agree with you. There has been so much heartache over the last few months, I think we could all do with a holiday. But there is so much training that needs to be done. The Volturi aren't going to stop and listen to reason this time. This time around they are on the lookout for a kill, and they are going to get it. We need to do some research, and find out if there is anything that can done. Whether William is magical enough to help. I'm going to take the tribe up on their open invitation I think, and visit La Push. I need to speak to them and get some research done. Would Madam care to join me in some playful fun before I go. Or do you want to come with me to La Push?'

I saw the look on his face, and realised he wanted to have plenty of fun, but I thought that the research was more important. 'Don't take this the wrong way Edward, but I want to go to La Push with you. We need to get this research done together, we can have some fun later on. Let me text Carlisle and tell him that we are going to the reservation in case anyone worries about us.' I said to him.

He smiled as I pulled out my cell phone, opening up the text screen I started touching the letters on the screen. Almost immediately a text came through off Carlisle's cell. 'He said OK, and not to worry about them worrying about us.' I said with a musical giggle.

We quickly arrived at the reservation, and saw Sam waiting for us. 'How did he know we were coming?' I asked Edward

'I text him before we left the airport, I had a feeling that you would want to come with me so I took a chance, and sent him a message telling him we were coming here.' He replied pulling up outside Sam and Emily's house. Sam opened up my door, ever the gentleman and I got out of the car.

'Bella' he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. 'Edward' he said shaking my husbands hand. 'I have everything set up for you inside. And the elders are coming round to talk to you both, and try to figure out a way to help Jake, Nessie and the girls. I remember reading something though.' He said as we walked up to his front porch. 'I'll tell you about it inside. Emily has got some animal blood for you, we found a dead mountain lion this morning, and thought it would be good to have some in the fridge in case you did come.' He finished opening the front door.

'Thank you Sam, we really appreciate everything you have been doing the past few months. It's been a weight off everyone's shoulders to know that the tribe are helping with everything.' Edward said to him as we entered the house.

'Don't worry about it, we are all family Jake may not be my biological brother, but he is my pack brother, we won't hear of any thanks it is not needed. Now please take a seat, we need to talk about everything.'

We took a seat, and Emily brought over a plate of food for Sam, and continued to make what looked like chicken stew, with all the vegetables that were going into the pot.

Sam tucked into his plate of sandwiches while talking to us. 'Yes what I was saying outside, I remember reading something a few years back when Alice first had the vision that Nessie was going to have another baby, I was looking through all our recorded histories, and what I read was an account by another elder of the tribe. He wrote that a magical baby had been born, and throughout its first ten years of life this baby's mother had an illness that made her very weak. The mother was on the point of death when the child walked over to her and placed his hands on her heart. A brilliant light filled the tipi that they were in, and the womans life flowed back into her. Her face became brighter and her body filled out. I couldn't find any more on this account and I've asked around the elders but they recall never hearing this story, which I thought a bit weird, but then again, the pack now we haven't heard all of the tribal stories there are so many of them. But I thought that maybe William is the key. Nessie as long as she has William by her side, she may not die.'

'Sam, you are an angel.' I said to him, I couldn't believe that this man had found the possible answer to our problems.

For hours we trawled over every piece of paper, the elders arrived, we spoke, we asked questions we went over every piece of information we could find in any form. We worked well into the early hours, Sam went to bed after six hours of working.

Not long before we stopped working though, we found the story that Sam had spoke about. I read it out to Edward, and during my reading, a light went on in my head. 'Edward, this child they are talking about, it is Taha Aki, it has to be. The date it is ten years after he was born, he was a magical child, he grew up to be the tribes leader, he was a Spirit Warrior and a wolf, it has to be his story. What was his mothers name do you know?' I asked Edward.

'It doesn't mention anywhere what his mothers name was, but what we do know is that it is definitely Taha Aki in this mysterious story.' I thin we should leave a note for Sam, telling him we have gone home. We need to discuss this with the rest of the family, and our friends. They should have all arrived by now.' He replied.

'OK you gather up what we need and I'll leave Sam a note telling him what we've taken and that I'll bring it all back tomorrow.' I said to Edward, while pulling out a piece of paper, and taking the pen from where I had stashed it in my hair.

_'Dear Sam,_

_We have taken a few of the papers away with us so we can continue our work at home. I will bring them back for you tomorrow. We want to discuss all of our findings with the rest of the family, and need the papers to show everyone what we have found today. Thank you so much for all your help. We did discover that the child in that story was Taha Aki, so hopefully William will hold the same power. This is what we need to find out. I will come by tomorrow afternoon, I'll ring before I leave. Thanks again._

_Bella and Edward.'_

I left the note propped up against the kettle in the kitchen, knowing that Emily would see it before she made coffee when they got out of bed. Leaving the house we walked off the porch and towards the car. We drove back to the house and told everyone of our findings.

We discussed together what our options were and how this new information was going to help us, but without Nessie here we couldn't really do anything about it, knowing that Williams spirit was with her the best we could hope for right now was for William to tell Jake and Nessie what he could do.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that we had found the answer. We had all thought that this was going to be the end, that Nessie the life and soul of our whole family would die. My miracle baby, who we never thought would be able to exist. My angel with chocolate brown eyes.

Thinking back to when we found out that Bella was pregnant, I couldn't believe that I was so insensitive. That I was trying to make Bella abort the pregnancy. When I first heard Renesmee's mind from inside Bella was one of the best moments in my whole existence, watching her grow into the wonderfully amazing woman she now is was one of the best parts of married life.

_Twenty four hours later Orlando airport..._

RPOV

The girls and I were sitting waiting for Jake to come back from getting our bags, when we heard our names over the tannoy.

We walked over to the information desk, and found that we had a car and driver waiting for us outside in the cab section. I said thank you to the man on the desk, then turned to see Jake walking up behind us. I told him what the man had said and then kissed him lightly. 'Thank you for this. I will never forget it.' I said. We walked to the cab section outside, found our car and got in. Our bags were put into the trunk and we drove off for our magical holiday.

Authors Notes.

Hey guys I had to end it there otherwise it would have been about twenty pages long, I know I've taken ages, but don't give up on me. I am dedicated to writing this story and won't stop until I have finished. Thank you for sticking with me through everything, I really appreciate it. If I don't get the next chapter up in time to my American friends Happy Thanksgiving, to my Canadian ones sorry its late but Happy Thanksgiving to you also. And to every single one of you, Happy Christmas for when the time comes, but hopefully the next chapter will be complete before Christmas. Love to all.

~Mary~ xxx


	44. Chapter Thirty Six

Authors Notes

First of all thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Secondly I have done it for a while so here it goes, all canon vampires and wolves and story lines etc... belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I own a roast dinner cooking in the oven and a bird in a cage who likes to play with his toys, and keeps flying onto my head. Before I start writing though a while back I dedicated this story to a young woman called Alice Pyne who was fighting cancer, sadly she dies a couple of weeks back after completing all items on her bucket list. Please take a moment to think of her and pray for her family and friends. In this chapter we start to meet all the vampires who are coming to help the Cullens fight the Volturi, and a new character comes.

Chapter Thirty Six.

Sam POV

While Jake and Ness were away on holiday, I arranged for all the wolves to be on standby, running circuits around Forks, the woods and the reservation, while I spent a lot of my time at the Cullens house. Different vamps were arriving every single day, out of all of them the English coven had to be the greatest. There was Jamie, who was alright even for a vampire, his extra abilities was amazing. All he had to do was swallow a little bit of a vampires venom, and he would automatically have that vampires abilities, then Sophie who could make a vampire change their positions make their bodies go into unimaginable positions with just using her mind. And then Daniel and Elliese, who were both fire-starters if you put them with Benjamin then they could erupt something into flames with using their minds, than Benjamin could bend that fire to his will. Amazing I couldn't believe the amount of vampires with abilities that we had on our side. If it turned out that William wasn't the key to keeping Nessie alive then these vampires would keep her alive. But after reading that story and talking with Edward and Bella about the situation, I was sure that William was the key to keeping her alive.

Even if she was on the brink of death then he should be able to bring her back. We were all sure now that this mysterious story from our tribal histories was a story about Taha Aki and his mother. But like Edward and Bella had said to the other Cullens we couldn't do anything about it while Jake, Nessie and the girls were in Florida.

CPOV

I was amazed at the response from all of our friends and extended family everyone that Jasper and Edward had contacted was arriving daily. Our family from Alaska had been here for months, as well as Benjamin and Tia who we now thought of as family. Everyone who was arriving were told that like last time if they fed on humans they needed to feed out of state, as our lands were protected by the Wolves of La Push and Forks, we leant our cars willingly to those who didn't have transport here.

A knock came on the door when Jacob and Renesmee had been gone for a week, I opened it up and saw some very old friends from my early vampire life. Catarina and Maria, were French, blood sisters, they had been turned by a nomad looking for a feed, I met them on my trip across Europe, they had eased me in very slowly to vampire life. 'Catarina, Maria, this is a surprise. I had no idea that you had been contacted. You've added to your coven over the years.' I said greeting my friends with a hug, and kissing both cheeks.

'Carlisle, 'ow wonderful eet ees to see you!' Maria replied. 'And no, we did not add to our coven, these wonderful creatures found us while we were out 'unting.'

'Carlisle, please let me introduce you to Raquelle and Antonia, there 'ome was burgled by a vampire and he turned them both. They joined us a couple of years back, and they are both wonderful creatures.' Catarina said to me, as we walked into the living room.

'Esme, 'ow wonderful eet ees, eet 'as been too long my dear.' Maria said greeting Esme in the same manner as she greeted me. 'Now where ees thees granddaughter of yours I 'ave to meet 'er.' She finished.

'Renesmee, her husband Jacob, and their two daughters have gone away for a few weeks, they will be back in two weeks. They have all gone to Disney in Florida. You understand, the pressure of everything was too much for them, especially now that Renesmee is pregnant with William. Edward and Bella will explain everything to the four of you. They are in their cottage at present though, so when they get back they'll fill you in about it all. But in the mean time we can fill you in on Renesmee and how she came to be.'

Every vampire and wolf in the room sat down in every available space there was while we Cullens told the story of Edward and Bella, how they met fell in love, and had had Renesmee. It was a lovely story in some ways but the shadow of Victoria, James, Laurent and the Volturi was always there. It didn't matter how the story was told it was there lingering over everything.

'And now we come to this.' Alice finished. 'Our little Nessie, is sentenced to die, along with her family, including us. The Volturi have come to the decision that we are all too powerful and they don't want us trying to overpower them. But we don't want to overpower the Volturi, we like the law and order the produce as a whole, we just want to be left alone to live our lives the way it was intended.' Alice spoke the final words as almost a whisper. None of us wanted to lose Nessie, Jake and the girls, or our lives.

'This is why we have asked you all here.' I spoke. 'Not just to stand with us, but if we all pull together, then maybe like last time we were threatened then we can cause them all to stop and listen to reason.' I looked around the room as I finished. There was no shock in their faces, they were all like Bella used to describe us as still as marble.

'Carlisle. Old friend' Eleazer spoke. 'You know that you are family, all of you. We stood by when Nessie was a child, we helped you to stand up and witnessed for you all. We would never let our family down like we did once before. We will stand by you all no matter what it all came to at the end.'

I stood up and walked quickly over to my dear friend and brother. Clasping his hands in mine, he stood up we embraced like brothers. 'I thank you dear brother.' 'We will always be by your side brother, no matter what happens, you can count on us.' He said quietly into my ear. I was grateful that my family would be there.

_Two Weeks Later..._

BPOV

We were all settled into the routine that would keep us all in the right place until the time came. We went out in groups to hunt, the human drinkers going further afield to keep our reputation and protection of the town and reservation the way it should always stay. The animal drinkers staying within the forest around Forks, we pointed out where the treaty line was, even though the treaty was kaput now that we were all family in a way, but we still did not hunt over the line and it would stay that way for generations to come. We told all of our family and friends from afar that beyond Ness and Jakes house there was no hunting allowed.

But then everything changed when Jasper came home with Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmett saying that they had come across a scent that they had never smelt before. It had a Volturi tinge to it, like they could smell someone else in with the scent. The Volturi must have been recruiting new members. Once again Aro had sent his scouts out to spy on us. Luckily Ness and Jake were still in Florida, and we hadn't heard anything from them so they must have been safe. It always got to me when scouts were out spying on us. We had nothing to hide our secret was being kept, none of the humans in Forks knew about us, and the only tribe members who knew where either Elders or wolves. But I knew why they were sending them out. They wanted to see if Ness was still with Jake, to see if she was still intent on spending her life with him, and have children. She had been warned many times, but the warnings were impossible to follow. Her lifeline was Jake, her world was Jake, and the only way that they could be parted was through death. But even then they would always be together because they would die together.

Everyone was on red alert, we never left the house alone, and every wolf was on standby for a howl to alert them if they were needed for any purpose.

The call came when nobody was expecting it. One night it was so dark outside and so clear that thousands of stars were visible to the vampire eye a very loud howl pierced through the air, the thundering of paws came through the open windows of mine and Edwards cottage. We were taking a time out from training just for ourselves, just for a couple of days.

'Edward what is it?' I asked him frantically. 'What's happening?'

'Bella get dressed quick, we need to get to the house. Rose and Emmett were attacked.' He said.

'Are they alright?' I asked him quickly throwing on my clothes that I had taken off earlier and flung on the chair in the corner of our bedroom.

'Seth and Embry are bringing them back to the house, it looks bad, the scout found them in the baseball clearing. I don't know anything else, its a good job Seth and Embry were on patrol.' we ran out of the cottage and through the small forest diving our home from the big house.

Arriving quickly we found the house to be the hub of activity. Vampires and wolves patrolling quietly outside, people running through the house, getting things that Carlisle needed from various rooms.

Entering the house I noticed that everyone in there was a vegetarian, and all the others outside drank from humans. Then I noticed the smell coming from Carlisle's office.

I heard Rose frantically speaking to Esme. 'We came across him while we were hunting, we never bit him, we would never bite a child, he looks like he's only about fifteen Esme, his family were all dead, he must have been collecting wood or something. There was camping equipment we smelt the blood so we went to investigate to see if we could help. We found them all dead, except him he was writhing around screaming in pain. Covered in the blood of his family, his own blood. The scout must have smelt it on us and attacked while we were running home with him. Is there nothing you can do Carlisle try to save him like Edward did with Bella, suck the venom out? Help him.'

'Rose its too far advanced to suck the venom out. I can't stop the change from happening. When it's finished he'll have to be trained up to be like us. I'll deal with him Rose, I'll sort it out don't worry.' Carlisle said.

'No Carlisle, we found him, let us deal with him after the change is complete. We'll explain everything to him, and break the news about his family. I'll stay with him. Em go downstairs and explain to everyone what happened, I can't leave the poor child alone.' Rose looked at Emmett who nodded, and walked out of the room.

We all headed downstairs to the family room in the basement. Sitting down everyone looked towards Emmett who started to tell us what had happened.

Emmett POV

'We were hunting, and smelt the scent of human blood, so we went to investigate, to see if anyone needed help. We handled ourselves pretty well considering the call of the blood to us, after years of hanging around Nessie and humans. When we got to their camping ground we found his parents, brother and sister all dead. He was lying on the floor writhing in pain not far from them. There was a pile of wood close by him, so he must have been collecting it for the camp fire. He had been bitten on the neck, there was blood pouring out the bite wound. Rose fell onto the her knees next to him and placed her hand over the bite she tried to stem the bleeding, but she couldn't. We knew that he was losing too much blood and the venom was running quickly through his veins. She picked him up covered in his blood, and we ran through the forest. We were just entering the field were we play baseball as we smelt the scent of the scout. He was on us in a flash. I fought him as rose stood by and kept her arms around the boy. We don't even know his name, their was no ID at the camp-site. I killed him swiftly, ripped his head off his neck, and lit him up with a lighter that we found on the floor next to the boys family. We ran back here with Seth and Embry. They heard the fighting and came to find us, they were both on patrol when they heard us. I don't know if they have been hurt or not, Carlisle might need to check them over. He smelt the scent of his blood on us and on the boy, we couldn't stop him from coming, it all happened so quick, as quick as a blink, one second we were running, the next I was flung through the air, with him on top of me trying to rip my head off, the next I had him pinned to the floor and ripped his head off.' He looked down, emotionally drained after what had happened.

BPOV

I looked at Edward who had seen it all happen inside Emmett's head while he was talking about it. I knew just by looking at him that Emmett had been telling the truth, not like he would lie about something like this anyway, but I could see from the look in Edwards eyes that Emmett was shocked at what had happened. Emmett stood up and left the room I heard his tread on the stairs as he headed back upstairs to see what was happening. I knew that this boy was going to be well cared for. Rose and Emmett would be adoptive parents to him.

Over the next couple of days, Rose took the boy who we found was named Jack under her wing. She took him out hunting, tried to keep him away from humans he drank animal blood, like I did straight away. He was afraid of hurting others like I was at first. We knew that he would learn quickly about our way of life. He took to Emmett like a child would to its father, he asked him lots of questions about our ways. And he watched intently as Rose tinkered with engines in the garage, as if teaching himself how to do it. It was fascinating to see Rose with him, she didn't mother him but taught him right from wrong in our world. Jack was catching on really well to our way of life, and we could all see how proud Rose and Emmett were at this.

He started to get training in fighting, we knew that because we had a new born on our hands that it would be difficult if our confrontation with the Volturi became a fight. And because he was learning our ways so quickly, I knew it wouldn't take long to train him up completely. Jasper was training him in fighting, as he used to do with Maria's coven so long ago. He knew everything that the boy was feeling, he could sense when it was going to turn badly, and when he was going to get things right. Carlisle and Edward were training his abilities, and trying to figure out if Jack had a special ability like some of had. We discovered in the end, that he did have an ability, it wasn't anything to write home about, but it was something that he could put into his new life. He had an uncanny way of picking things up, reading it or studying it for a few minutes and being able to use it straight away. For example, he was watching Edward and myself one day, just cooking up a storm in the kitchen, I was trying my best to ice cupcakes -I wanted the icing to be professional like so I was doing shapes and decorating them nicely- for the children of La Push. He was just standing there watching he looked at the book I was copying from, and picked it up in his hands. He held it there for a few minutes, then put the book down again. He picked up the icing gun I was using, and twenty minutes later, every single cupcake was iced, in a different way, decorated professionally and looking beautiful. Some of them had butterflies, some where covered in hearts, it was just amazing. I was shocked at what I had just witnessed.

We had discovered an amazing ability in a vampire, and we knew why he was adjusting to our lifestyle so quickly, and why he was picking his training up in an amazing fashion. This boy was an enigma, and we were shocked at how fast he was learning. Carlisle took him to one side one day after he had finished training with Jasper, and spoke to him, while Edward and I were in the room. The last time Carlisle had seen something like this was when I became a vampire myself, my ability to take it all in really quickly, but we discovered that with me, it was only because of my compassion to not kill humans and that I was prepared for vampire life. So with this he had to study it and try to figure it all out. It was strange, having a new born in the family, the last one being me, but it was something I could relate to. I tried to help Jack by relaying my own stories from my new life.

So while Carlisle and Edward were doing some research on the internet, and in the many books that were in Carlisle's office, I talked to Jack about what happened, how in my human life Edward couldn't hear me, how I was changed, and the extent of my control throughout the first year of my life. How I acted like I was centuries old rather than a newborn.

He took in my stories, listening intently to every word I spoke, while Carlisle and Edward went through everything they could find. A few hours later, they looked up and each closed the books they were reading. 'That's it, nothing. The most I can come up with is that he is like Bella in a way with the way he is learning, but it must be an extent of something that he had in his mortal life. Jack do you remember anything from your mortal life?' Carlisle asked him.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke out quietly. 'I had a high IQ I was tested when I was four years old, because my parents thought I was advancing quickly. I was reading high school books when I was tested, I started speaking at the age of one. I did the test with someone from a research facility, at the end of the testing it was noted that I had an IQ of 249 which was one of the highest ever recorded in the world, and supposedly I am a genius.'

'Well, there we go then' Carlisle spoke after hearing what Jack had to say for himself. 'That explains everything, people who have a high IQ have the capacity in their brains to take things in quickly and efficiently. They also execute things that have been taught to them with an immense speed, something that they see on television for example, can be picked up, processed and completed in an instant. I remember Rosalie watching a television series a while back on DVD, it was called Heroes, it was about these vigilante type people who had special abilities. I was sitting there watching it with her, and there was a character who had the ability to copy everything she saw and do it herself. She watched something on the television and then copied it. This fascinated me, so I looked into it online, the ability can be done in human life, by someone who has an incredibly high IQ. But in a vampire it is enhanced even more, because we have super human abilities. It is a fascinating subject, but I think we have our answer on Jack's abilities.'

We were all shocked, but it explained the way Jack had picked everything up so quickly. We just had to train him again when Nessie came home with the girls, he was used to wolves, with a lot of them hanging around the big house, and he was used to humans as well, but Nessie and the girls was completely different, what with the wolf gene and vampire gene mixed together with human. Luckily we wouldn't have long to wait.

Authors Notes.

I had to end it there, as we are on page 8 and 3702 words is a long chapter. But I hope it will make up for the long wait. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and new years eve. The mention to Heroes in this chapter is by no way my own I do not claim to own anything but the non canon characters and the lovely smelling food that is coming from my kitchen at the moment. Next chapter sees the return of Jake a very pregnant Nessie, and the twins. Have a lovely weekend.

~Mary~ xx


End file.
